<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for Power by kikcatdance, Sweetheart114</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706979">Fight for Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikcatdance/pseuds/kikcatdance'>kikcatdance</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart114/pseuds/Sweetheart114'>Sweetheart114</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Royalty AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Backstory, Blind Character, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Injury, Kid Thomas Sanders, Kidnapping, King Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Possession, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sorcerers, Swordfighting, Swords &amp; Sorcery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikcatdance/pseuds/kikcatdance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart114/pseuds/Sweetheart114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that has happened, everyone needs some time to recover. While Roman and Virgil stay in the Palace, everyone else returns to the Enchanted Forest. Although there time there doesn't last long after someone disappears. With a wedding in the works, they must figure out who is behind this to keep the Kingdom, and themselves safe. Mysteries in everyone's past will make people question their trust, and will ultimately reveal the villain. Will the Kingdom fall to evil? Will secrets reveal their enemy in time? Or will everyone's secrets bring their downfall?<br/>Only time will tell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Royalty AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. His Past Pt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was the first awake once they arrived at the cabin. Everyone had gone to bed, even though morning had arrived. Logan tried to sleep for a couple hours, but eventually gave up. He now found himself busy out in the garden. The cabin had a rather large garden behind it, mainly of herbs that the sorcerers would use in their magic. There were also a lot of fruit and vegetables they planted for their meals.<br/>Logan stood, taking his basket now filled with fresh vegetables in his hand. He turned to the door, noticing the little boy in the doorway. It wasn’t Thomas, and Logan knew it was only a figment of his imagination. Everything that Thomas was going through was bringing bad memories.<br/>He shook his head, brushing his thoughts aside. He walked into the cabin, stepping into the kitchen. He set the basket next to the sink, looking out the window above it. A swingset sat outside, the swings unmoving and a faded blue from time.<br/>Logan sighed, his hand reaching for a carrot in the basket.<br/>“Hello?”<br/>Logan jumped, dropping the carrot into the sink. He spun around, seeing Thomas in the doorway. The boy had his hand on the door frame, standing still.<br/>“Hey Thomas. What’s up?”<br/>“Papa is still sleeping, and I heard someone moving around. I wanted to see who was up.”<br/>Logan walked over, taking the boy by the hand. Thomas accepted it, cautiously following Logan into the kitchen.<br/>“What were you doing?” Thomas asked.<br/>“I just went and got some veggies from the garden. I was going to wash them,” Logan responded. “You want to help?”<br/>Thomas nodded. Logan turned the tap on for one side of the sink and placed the basket in the other. He grabbed a towel off one of the racks and handed it to Thomas.<br/>“I’ll pass you one once it’s washed, and you can dry it.”<br/>Thomas nodded, feeling the towel. Logan opened a cupboard, pulling out a large container and sitting beside Thomas. He took Thomas’ hand, guiding it to the container.<br/>“Once it’s dry, set them in here. Alright?”<br/>“Got it!” Thomas grinned. <br/>Logan smiled and picked up the now wet carrot from the sink. He took one of the soft bristle brushes and began cleaning the dirt off. Once he was done, he passed it to Thomas. It took the boy a moment to get a hold on it, but he was content with helping.<br/>Time passed and before they knew it, they were done. Logan had other things he wanted to do, but he knew Thomas couldn’t help much with them. He looked around, hoping to find something else for the boy to do. He didn’t see much, since most of the stuff involved his sight, which he no longer had.<br/>Logan turned around as Thomas slid off the counter, planting his feet on the ground. Logan looked up, seeing the swingset outside. He smiled.<br/>“Want to go outside?”<br/>Thomas nodded, smiling. Logan took the boy’s hand, guiding him. They left the kitchen, heading for the front door. They walked outside, going around to the side of the house. <br/>“Do you want to play on the swings?”<br/>“Swings? Yeah!”<br/>Thomas grinned. Logan guided the boy to the swing set. Thomas had his free hand outstretched, searching for the swings. He found the chain holding the swing, following it down to the seat. He managed to climb on all on his own, which impressed Logan.<br/>“Can you push me?” Thomas asked.<br/>“Yeah,” Logan smiled.<br/>Logan moved around behind Thomas, taking the chains in his hands. He pulled Thomas back with him, the boy giggling joyfully.<br/>“Hold on.”<br/>Thomas laughed as Logan let him go, swinging him forwards. Thomas felt the soft breeze from the motion on his face and blowing through his hair. He slowed, then started backwards again.<br/>Logan enjoyed hearing the boy’s laughter, something that he’d been lacking since everything happened. Logan didn’t realize how much he’d miss the little boy until the Palace had been absent of his laughter, his smile, his energy. It just didn’t feel right without having him around.<br/>And thankfully, he was still around.</p><p>Patton rolled over. He opened his eyes with a yawn and looked around the room. Logan had let him sleep in his bed with Thomas, agreeing to sleep on the couch for the time being. Although, it was currently just Patton in the bed. Patton sat up, realizing Thomas had yet again up and left him.<br/>Patton got to his feet, moving to the door. He ran out into the hallway, looking around for his son. As the panic began setting in that his son was missing, he heard a voice from outside.<br/>“Higher, Lo! Higher!”<br/>The voice was followed by giggling.<br/>“Alright. You gotta hold on.”<br/>Patton moved to the window, peeking outside. There, he saw Logan pushing Thomas on the swing. Thomas seemed to be having the time of his life, laughing while grinning ear to ear. Logan was smiling, enjoying himself.<br/>Patton sighed, relieved Thomas was safe.<br/>“I don’t think I’ve seen Logan smile like that before.”<br/>Patton spun around, seeing Sleep walking in. Patton turned back to the window, looking out.<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>Sleep shrugged, standing next to Patton. The sorcerer wasn’t wearing his bandana, his eyes shining golden in the light.<br/>“I’m guessing you don’t know Lo’s past.”<br/>Patton shook his head, looking over at Sleep. The man sighed, shaking his head.<br/>“Logan, Emile and myself are a lot older than we appear. Emile and I met well over a century ago, as children. We trained together, we know each other’s quirks, our strengths and weaknesses. Logan came much later.”<br/>“Wait, you look so young. Is Logan-”<br/>Sleep chuckled, turning and walking out of the kitchen. Patton followed closely, curious about what Sleep had to say.<br/>“Our magic allows us to alter our appearance slightly. Not entirely, but it can help keep us young. Although we all hold the form of middle aged men, we are much older. Emile and myself are in our two-hundreds now.”<br/>“Whoa,” Patton uttered.<br/>“Meanwhile, we didn’t come across Logan until about fifty years ago. He was about fifteen when we found him.”<br/>“More like I found you.”<br/>Patton turned, seeing Logan walking in.<br/>“Emile wanted to take over for a bit. He’s out with Thomas now.”<br/>Patton nodded.<br/>“So, are you trying to steal my big moment, Remy?” Logan teased.<br/>“Sorry, you seemed busy,” Remy responded, holding a similar tone.<br/>“What happened? How did you guys meet?” <br/>Logan turned to Patton and sighed. Logan looked to his fellow sorcerer.<br/>“Could you make up lunch while I talk with him?”<br/>Sleep nodded. Logan motioned for Patton to follow him. He led Pat to his bedroom, allowing the man inside before closing the door. Logan sighed then turned to Patton.<br/>“So, you want to know about me then?”<br/>“Only if you're comfortable sharing. If you aren’t, you don’t have to tell me anything.”<br/>“It’s quite alright Patton. I think it’s time you know anyway.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Past Pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Italics is Logan talking to Patton. Normal text (Like this) is the story. Hope that helps!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a simple mistake, but it cost me everything I once knew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small sparks floating to the ground from his hand had grabbed everyone’s attention. The teen stood still, eyes locked on his hand. He looked up, glancing around at his family. His father, his mother, his brother and sister. None of them could believe what they just saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan pulled his hands into his chest, trying to compose himself. He couldn’t stop himself from shaking, terrified from the looks he was receiving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan. Do you have an explanation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked to his father, seeing the fury and disappointment in his eyes. Logan shook his head, looking to the floor. He despised the gaze his father gave him. It was the same look he was given when his older brother did something better than he did, shaming his son for his failure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speak, boy! I have not raised you to ignore those above you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan jumped as his father stomped his foot in rage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened. I didn’t know I could do that. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not have witchcraft in this Palace! You're a disgrace to this family, and to the royal name. Leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But father-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan felt tears building in his eyes. He turned, running from the room. He didn’t pay attention to where he was going, he only ran. The look on his father’s face was still clear in his mind: the rage, the frustration, the fear and disappointment. Logan was constantly compared to his brother, told he would amount to nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was what his father needed to banish him from the Kingdom. To insure he’d amount to nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I ran and I ran, not daring to look behind me. I didn’t know if my father would have the royal guard sent after me with hopes to have me eliminated.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan reached the last village before he’d be able to disappear into the enchanted forest. Although, he needed to rest as exhaustion began taking over. He found a quiet alleyway, ducking into the shadows to hide. He fell to the floor, curling up against the wall as tears began to fall again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was afraid. He was alone. He didn’t know if anyone would help him. He didn’t know if people wanted to kill him. He was too afraid to go searching for help, for food and water with the idea that his father might have men hunting him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His stomach growled, telling him he needed to eat something. He pushed himself to his feet, his legs aching and shaky as he stood. He looked up and down the alleyway, listening for anyone. He wiped his eyes with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew if he wanted something, he’d need to either beg for it, or steal it. He didn’t like either option. He looked down, realizing he was still in his royal outfit. People might think he’d run off and call the guard. He couldn’t be found, he needed to stay hidden.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d need to steal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan quietly found his way to what seemed like the market square. He found a back alleyway, looking out and the stands of food around him. His stomach growled again, telling him he was needing something to eat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan emerged from the shadows, slipping into the crowd of the market. He was knocked around, everyone giving him confused glances as he pushed his way around. He found himself at a baker’s stand. The Baker was preoccupied with a few villagers, making a sale. Logan’s eyes landed on a small loaf of bread within his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced back up, seeing the baker still distracted. He turned and reached his hands out, grabbing the loaf.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan yelped, a hand grabbing his wrist. He looked up with wide eyes, the baker now standing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going? Are you planning on paying for that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan dropped the loaf back onto the pile, pulling on his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me go!” Logan cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thief! Guards!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan panicked as people around him began backing away from the stand. He saw the guard running towards him through the crowd. His breathing became rapid and the panic set in. He felt something stirring in him, and noticing the sparks around his hands again. Before he realized what he was doing, a burst of blue sparks shot out from his hand, causing the baker to realize him in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Witch! You foul creature!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words stung just as badly as the looks the villagers around him were giving him. He looked around, seeing the guards encircling him with their weapons drawn. He looked around, hoping to see a way out. The guards were in front of the crowd, trapping him in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced behind him, noticing an alleyway right beside the stand. He turned, bolting down it in fear. He heard the thundering steps of the guards chasing after him, but he didn’t look back. He ran out into the next street over, which was bustling with people. He began pushing his way through the people, making his way down the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the street began to clear up, Logan skidded to a halt. A group of guards stood in front of him, trapping him. He spun around, finding himself trapped. He looked around as they encircled him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was on the verge of tears again as fear overwhelmed him, looking around as the guards got closer. His hands sparked up again, causing the guards to lift their shields.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand down!” a guard ordered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan didn’t know how to control his powers, how to make them come and go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought I was done for. I thought they would grab me and kill me then and there. Then the others showed up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan closed his eyes, crossing his arms in front of his face. He was bracing himself for the attack, telling himself he was done for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, two thuds echoed beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden woosh echoed around him, followed by yelling and the crackling of flames. Logan looked up, seeing a wall of flames between him and the guards. He jumped, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing a man with a black bandana over his eyes smiling down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of here, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan felt another man grab his arm, causing him to turn the other way. Logan watched the flames part before creating a pathway for them. Logan ran with the two men, following them down the pathway. His eyes were wide in fear, not knowing if these men would hurt him or not. Eventually, he was guided out of the village. He was guided into the enchanted forest, where they slowed to a walking pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked between the men as they came to a stop in the forest. The second man with a pink bandana over his eyes and blonde hair looked down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? You aren’t hurt, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shook his head. The man smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're safe with us, buddy, I promise. We’ll take you back to the cabin and get you something to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They took me to this cabin, where they fed me and let me rest. I woke the next morning, and they began teaching me about my powers, helping me control them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your powers are strengthened by your emotions, mainly the negative ones,” Remy explained. “Your fear, anger, and sorrow will become a danger to you, as they will cause your powers to lose control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded as Remy walked around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your focus, you’ll be able to access your powers in time without these emotions. As for now, we will use these emotions to access your abilities so we can try to learn about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if I hurt you, or Emile?” Logan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about that, young one. I can block anything you throw at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything around him swirled and it appeared like he was back in the village. The panic set in as the guards surrounded him. Instead of his powers kicking in, his fear overwhelmed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy watched from a few feet away, waiting for the teen’s powers to activate. When he noticed the teen’s breathing becoming rapid, he waved his hand, causing the illusion to break away. Remy ran to Logan, taking the teen in his arms and trying to calm him. When he couldn’t bring Logan’s breathing down, he knew something was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile! I need help! He’s having a panic attack!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remy watched Emile come running from the cabin, only for Logan to collapse into Remy’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It took me years to overcome my fears, to allow me to access my powers for the first time out of my own control. When I did, I was quick to learn and manipulate them. Eventually, we became a family, the three of us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Around this time, a rebellion was growing and they had heard of the three sorcerers living in the forest. They came searching for us, but with Emile’s spell, they never found us. When I found that their goal was to dethrone my father, I told Emile and Remy I wanted to help them.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Overtime, our presence became known. We used our Sorcerer names, Spirit, Specs and Sleep instead of our real ones and hid away our identities. No one knew who we truly were, not even my father.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eventually, the final attack on the Kingdom was made, and my father was dethroned and exiled from the Kingdom. Remy, Emile and I were awarded for our help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three sorcerers bowed before the new King, the Queen standing to his left and a servant to his right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is thanks to you three that this Kingdom has been freed from the past ruler. It’s with great honour and pleasure that I award you these necklaces. Each holds a gemstone that will allow us to communicate with you if your presence is to be needed again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three nodded. They bowed their heads as the King placed the necklace around their necks. Logan looked to his friends and smiled. They said their goodbyes and departed for their home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Time passed, and we heard little from the King. Until his wife fell ill. He demanded we heal her, but even our powers couldn’t do everything. He managed to keep her alive until Remus and Roman were born, but she passed not long after Roman’s birth. The King demanded our heads for treason, and we escaped into hiding. Although dangerous, I found myself working for him as Logan after a few years.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I watched Roman and Remus grow up, enjoyed entertaining the boys until you came along, as well as Thomas not much later. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Although I would never be seen as the Prince I once was, I was content living the life I was given.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Healing Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, hold still please.”<br/>“But we’ve been doing this forever.”<br/>“We’re almost done, buddy. Just hold on another minute.”<br/>Thomas sat still in the small wooden chair. Patton stood about five feet in front of him with Emile standing behind the chair. Logan and Remy watched from the couch. Emile ran his hand through one of the many bins filled with powders. <br/>He looked up at Remy, who held a notebook in his hands. He called out the material to Remy, who wrote it down.<br/>Emile turned and placed his hand over Thomas’ eyes.<br/>“Can you see him, buddy?”<br/>Thomas shook his head. Patton sighed in defeat, looking up at Logan stepped over to him.<br/>“It’s alright, Pat. We never said this would be an easy process. It will take time and-”<br/>“I see him!”<br/>Logan and Patton turned to Thomas. Thomas was pointing at Logan, a grin on his face. Emile looked up at Logan, his confused look morphing into a small smile.<br/>“We’re on the right track, at least.”<br/>“Wait, if he can see Logan, why can’t he see me?” Patton asked.<br/>Emile dropped his hand from Thomas’ face. He turned, pointing the powder out to Remy. He nodded, taking note of the material.<br/>“It’s mostly likely picking up on the energy from Logan’s magic, which is stronger than any energy that would radiate off you.”<br/>Patton frowned, clearly trying to understand why Emile was getting it. <br/>“It means we may just need a stronger concentration of the material.”<br/>Patton nodded, sighing. He turned to Logan as the sorcerer placed a hand on his shoulder.<br/>“We’ll need to collect more of it if we are to create anything for Thomas,” Remy spoke up. “It’s from this forest, so we should be able to find some around here.”<br/>“What is it?” Patton asked.<br/>Logan walked up, looking at the powder. He reached his hand in. He grabbed a pinch of the material, only to hiss in pain and drop it. He shook his head, shaking the powder off him. He looked up at Remy in confusion, finding an equally confused face.<br/>Logan turned as Emile took his hand. His fingertips had turned red and were starting to swell up. Emile clutched Logan’s hand in between his, his eyes glowing slightly and his hands cooled.<br/>“It’s martleberry leaves, Lo. Ask next time,” Remy mumbled.<br/>“Or maybe don’t let me put my hand in it,” Logan retorted, pulling his hand away from Emile.<br/>“What happened?” Patton asked.<br/>“Martleberry are also known to sorcerers as Flame-traps. Even though mortals are unaffected by them, us sorcerers are burned by the leaves,” Emile explained.<br/>“Why weren’t you burned then, Emile?” Patton asked.<br/>Emile opened his other hand, holding out a crystal.<br/>“Many of the materials we were testing are harmful to us, this crystal protected me from the effects.”<br/>Patton nodded.<br/>“What that does mean, is that Patton will have to go with whoever is finding the leaves. He’d be able to collect them.”<br/>Patton sighed. <br/>“Remy, you go with him. I need to heal Lo’s hand more because someone just dove in for it.”<br/>Patton chuckled as Emile seemed to be scolding the younger sorcerer. Logan grumbled something to himself, moving to sit on the couch.<br/>“I’ll get a few things together, and then we’ll head out.”<br/>Patton nodded as Remy disappeared down the hallway. Patton was about to go sit with Logan when Thomas grabbed his top. Patton looked down, seeing the boy’s other hand still feeling around for him.<br/>“Papa?”<br/>“I’m here, kiddo.”<br/>Patton kneeled down to Thomas’ level. He guided the boys arms to loop them around his neck, and then scooped him up. He carried him over to the couch where Logan was sitting. He sat down next to the sorcerer with Thomas on his lap.<br/>“Are you sure sending Patton is the best idea? What if Thomas needs him?” Logan asked.<br/>“The kiddo seems just as fond of you, Lo. I’m sure we’ll manage for a few hours?”<br/>“It’s going to take that long?” Patton asked.<br/>Emile nodded.<br/>“It’s across the forest from here. It will take him.”<br/>Patton sighed, nodding. He looked down as Thomas curled up against him, drifting off to sleep again. As he did, Remy walked back into the room, a small bag hanging at his side.<br/>“Alright, it’s time. Let’s head out.”<br/>Patton nodded. He carefully adjusted Thomas, moving him aside as he stood. As Patton moved away from the couch, Thomas snuggled in next to Logan, a small smile on his face. Logan wrapped his arm around the boy before looking up at Patton.<br/>Patton turned as Remy walked up next to him. <br/>He was leaving his son only for a few hours. Emile and Logan would be with him the whole time. Thomas would be safe, he trusted them. He trusted Logan.<br/>With that, he turned and followed Remy out of the cabin and into the forest.</p><p>Roman walked into the Market, two guards at his side. Virgil was a few paces behind him, looking around. Virgil hadn’t seen the community before, other than when he was coming into with the Duke. It felt similar to the other village’s market from his past, but he knew it was gone now.<br/>Virgil couldn’t do anything without being reminded of reality. He missed Quil, the people who practically raised him. The people who treated him like a person despite everything that he’d been forced to do. They would help him, and give him the peace of mind that he was safe and had a place to stay.<br/>Roman turned around to see Virgil had stopped. The teen was staring at the ground in front of him, almost as if he were in a trance. Roman walked over to him, worried.<br/>“Vee? You alright?”<br/>With no response, Roman waved a hand in front of Virgil’s face. He snapped out, blinking as he looked up at Roman. <br/>“You ok? You completely zoned out.”<br/>Virgil nodded, looking around. It was still too much for him to handle. Roman figured that out fast. <br/>The King turned to the guards.<br/>“Take us back to the Palace.”<br/>Virgil spun to Roman, confused.<br/>“Why are we going back?”<br/>“You’re still trying to comprehend everything, and this isn’t helping. I shouldn’t have brought you here, and I’m sorry.”<br/>“You could stay, it’s alright with me.”<br/>Roman shook his head.<br/>“I don’t have any reason to. We can head back and find something else to do.”<br/>“Are you sure you don’t want to stay, Ro?”<br/>Roman smiled, taking Virgil’s hand. He nodded, walking off with the guards following closely. Virgil eventually linked his arm in Roman’s as they walked. They got back to the palace, where the guards dispersed from them, most likely returning to their quarters.<br/>Roman led Virgil inside, stopping in the main entrance way. He noticed one of the messengers approaching them. Roman smiled, knowing what that meant.<br/>“The message was received and they will be arriving tonight before supper.”<br/>The messenger gave Roman a little nodded, dismissing the messenger. He turned to the now confused Virgil.<br/>“Who’s coming?”<br/>Roman smiled.<br/>“You’ll see.”<br/>Roman turned, walking off. Virgil just stood and watched, questioning what the King was up to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil came down the steps into the dining hall, his hair still damp from his shower. He looked around as he stepped inside, noticing a few new faces. Although a surprise, it was a welcomed one for now Terrence, Talyn and Joan were sitting around the table with Roman, talking about things.<br/>Terrence turned as Virgil entered, smiling at him.<br/>“Vee! So good to see you again.”<br/>Virgil smiled. Terrence got to his feet, walking over to meet Virgil.<br/>“What are you guys doing here?” Virgil asked, “Not that it’s a bad thing or anything.”<br/>Terrence shrugged.<br/>“Roman invited us to stay. He said it was getting lonely around here for you, and that it might help to have some added company.”<br/>Virgil looked over, seeing Roman shrug while trying to hide a smirk. The King was mischievous, but in a good way most of the time.<br/>“Well, that and the fact that I don’t exactly have a job anymore since the bakery is gone.”<br/>Virgil nodded. He looked to the kids, who were happily entertained with a couple of Thomas’ toys that Roman kept lying around. Virgil smiled as he sat down with Terrence across from Roman.<br/>“So, this is your little surprise then?” Virgil commented.<br/>Roman nodded, leaning back as if he’d just won.<br/>“Well, maybe I can beat your surprise with one of my own for Terrence,” Virgil grinned.<br/>“What do you mean?” Roman gave a quizzical look.<br/>Virgil smiled, turning to Terrence.<br/>“Roman and I are getting married.”<br/>Terrence frowned, his mouth hanging open as he looked between the two.<br/>“But, didn’t you two just meet, and everything that just happened, and,” Terrence looked between them. “What?”<br/>Roman shrugged, leaning forwards and resting his arms on the table.<br/>“I mean, normally the Prince is married to the maiden of their parents’ choice. We don’t even get to meet them until the wedding day sometimes.”<br/>Roman looked at the somewhat shocked expressions between the two, before shrugging them off.<br/>“I at least got to choose who I fall in love with.”<br/>Virgil nodded, kinda understanding the whole no choice situation.<br/>By then, food was being brought out. The group ate with chatter flying, learning about the events of the past couple days. They enjoyed the meal and each other’s company. When the table was finally being cleared, they stood. Roman instructed a servant to take Terrence, Talyn and Joan to their bedroom. He turned to find Virgil had already excused himself. Roman frowned, looking around as everyone left the room. <br/>He turned and decided to go look for Virgil in his bedroom. He left the dining hall and headed for the stairs. As he reached the stairs, he heard footsteps. He looked up, noticing Virgil’s dark outfit disappear around the corner.<br/>“Virgil! Wait up!”<br/>Roman raced up the stairs before rushing around the corner after Virgil. He stopped as he noticed the hallway was empty. He frowned, knowing Virgil surely didn’t have enough time to get to his room. He slowly walked down the hallway, listening for the younger teen.<br/>He paused outside Logan’s room. He heard sometime inside, moving things around. He moved to the door, listening. He went to open the door, pushing it open a crack before a force pushed it shut.<br/>Roman frowned as someone pushed on the door, keeping him out.<br/>“Hold on a second!”<br/>Virgil’s voice. He was inside.<br/>“What are you doing, Virge?”<br/>Silence followed. Roman waited for a response for a moment, expecting Virgil to explain himself. Then the door slowly opened, but Virgil didn’t stand in the doorway. Roman stepped inside, looking around. He noticed Virgil walking over to a desk. Roman walked as he opened a book on the desk, sighing.<br/>“What are you doing, Virge? You know this is Logan’s room, and he doesn’t like people going through his stuff.”<br/>Virgil didn’t look up as he picked up the book. He closed it, turning to Roman with his head down. He glanced up at Roman through his bangs.<br/>“I know, but this is different. He knew something about me, about my parents. He wanted to tell me, to show me what he had in his book.”<br/>Virgil held out the book in his hands.<br/>“Logan started recording everything in journals; the people he met, the things that happened to him, anything and everything he could. He knew my parents, Ro. He knew about my parents, what they did and why they turned me over to the assassins. I thought that maybe I could find them, that I’d be able to ask them if they felt guilty about just letting me go or not. I don’t know, I just-”<br/>Roman cut him off, the teen rambling.<br/>“You wanted closure, and you thought Logan could give it to you.”<br/>Virgil nodded. He looked up at Roman, holding the book out again.<br/>“I found the book, but I haven’t read it yet. Logan said I could look through it, as long as I didn’t make any stupid decisions based on what I found in it.”<br/>“So, you want to read it?”<br/>Virgil nodded. <br/>“How about we do that then? We’ll go and we can read about it together.”<br/>Virgil smiled, nodding. Roman wasn’t mad at him for being nosy, but rather just as curious as Virgil was.</p><p>Patton looked around as they entered an area in the forest that was filled with caverns. He was being mindful of his steps, seeing that one wrong move could send him tumbling into the maze. He looked up, seeing Remy ahead of him, looking around at the opening of the caverns.<br/>“We should be close, come on.”<br/>Patton continued, eventually catching up to Remy as the sorcerer knelt next to a large patch of bushes. The bushes had little red berries on it, with the leaves a teardrop shape and redish-orange in colour. Patton looked up as Remy pulled a small container from his bag, as well as a pair of scissors.<br/>“Emile mentioned needing a lot for a high concentration. Five branches should be enough, seeing how long they are.”<br/>Patton nodded, taking the scissors from Remy. He looked out at the bushes around him, noticing that each branch ranged between two and three feet in length, covered in leaves. He reached out, taking a branch in his hand. As the leaves brushed his arm, he noted that it was cool to the touch, unlike how it burned the sorcerers. He snipped the branch at the base, placing it in the container. He repeated this process until he had all five branches. He turned as Remy snapped the lid on the container. He put both it and the scissors back in his bag.<br/>“Alright, that should be enough.”<br/>Remy pushed himself to his feet.<br/>“We should get going if we want to be-”<br/>Remy went silent. He began looking around, almost in fear. His eyes lit up, surveying the area.<br/>“Stay quiet, and don’t move,” Remy whispered.<br/>Patton didn’t need to be told twice. He stayed where he was on the ground, not moving from his spot as he looked around. Now that it was silent, he could hear the soft footsteps moving around them.<br/>Were they assassins? Were they going to hurt them? Kill them? Should they be running instead of just sitting here.<br/>Patton gasped as something whistled in the air. Remy stumbled as if he was hit, his hand flying to his arm. Patton noticed the small dart in Remy’s arm, and his heart raced. The sorcerer’s knees gave out as he fell to the ground, struggling to keep his eyes open. Before long, he was out cold.<br/>Patton was trying to keep himself calm, looking around. He could feel himself shaking with fear with the shadows all around him. Someone was watching him, possibly debating when to attack him.<br/>“Get up!”<br/>Patton jumped, the voice loud and commanding. He cautiously got to his feet, still looking around. He went to turn to look behind him.<br/>“Don’t move!”<br/>Patton went still, his breath catching in his throat as a dagger lined against his neck. He looked down to Remy’s unconscious body, pleading for the sorcerer to awaken. He knew it was pointless and that Remy wasn’t going to wake anytime soon.<br/>“Are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?”<br/>Patton didn’t know how to respond. He was terrified by this point. He didn’t know what to say or do.<br/>But before he could respond, the attacker’s fingers flew to the back of his neck. They pressed in a way that made Patton grow light headed suddenly before blacking out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Wake Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas was already fast asleep in bed when Logan and Emile received Remy’s message. It struck terror in both of them. Within moments, Logan had placed an enchantment on Thomas, making it so the boy wouldn’t wake or be able to move until they returned. Then, they set off into the forest. They didn’t know how bad the situation was, but they ran for it. <br/>If Remy was calling for help, then something was seriously wrong. Remy was the strongest fighter of the three, and he could normally hold his own. Whatever this was, it was bad.<br/>Or just Remy being out of shape. But they doubted that.<br/>They reached the caverns and began looking around.<br/>“Lo! Over here!”<br/>Logan looked up, noticing where Emile was running to. He followed, finding Remy unconscious on the ground with no signs of Patton. Emile dropped to Remy’ side, shaking the sorcerer.<br/>“The dart,” Logan pointed.<br/>Emile looked, noticing the dart in Remy’s arm. He pulled it out, setting it to the side. He placed his hand on Remy’s back, his eyes glowing softly. Eventually, Remy let out a soft moan. Logan and Emile both sighed in relief, knowing that their friend was alright.<br/>Remy pushed himself up, looking around. He looked between Emile and Logan, then around the area.<br/>“What happened? Where’s Patton?” Emile asked.<br/>“Someone attacked us. They must have knocked me out and grabbed Patton.”<br/>“Did you see them at all?”<br/>Logan turned, still listening. His attention turned to a tree, which had a page stuck to it with a dagger. Horror filled him as he approached it, seeing the red droplets on the blade. He tore the page free, his eyes skimming it.<br/>“Lo? What’cha find?” Emile asked.<br/>Emile slowly stood, noting the abnormal behaviour from Logan. He was holding the page, but he was trembling slightly. He was frozen in place with his eyes glued to the page in his hand. Emile walked towards him, looking at the page. He carefully took it from Logan’s grasp, pulling the sorcerer back into a dazed reality.<br/>Emile looked down at the page, then read it aloud for Remy.<br/>“If you want the little hero boy back alive, you’ll turn Virgil over to us by the next full moon. Otherwise, he’ll be dead.”<br/>Emile turned back to Remy for a moment, seeing the worried look. He turned back, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder. Logan looked back to Emile, but Emile could tell his friend wasn’t all there.<br/>“Let’s get home. We’ll figure this out in the morning.”<br/>Logan nodded, although clearly lost. Emile helped Remy to his feet before carefully guiding Logan back towards the Cabin.</p><p>Roman moaned, rolling over and tumbling off his bed. He looked up and blankly stared at the ceiling for several minutes, attempting to understand what was going on. He found Virgil in Logan’s room. Logan knew something about Virgil’s parents, and his past. Logan told him he could look in his journals for anything. Roman had then spent several hours that night staying up and attempting to make sense of Logan’s notes. Most of which seemed like chicken scratch to him, but somehow, Virgil could understand some of it. It was a less common language, but it was familiar to the assassins.<br/>At some point, they had fallen asleep. On Roman’s bed.<br/>Virgil’s head appeared over Roman, looking down at him from the bed.<br/>“Are you alright, Princey?”<br/>Roman choked out a noise, looking offended as Virgil smirked.<br/>“I am your King.”<br/>“And I am your soon-to-be-husband. What’s your point?”<br/>Roman grumbled, getting to his feet. He looked at the pages around the book that was still open on the bed. Virgil turned, looking back at it.<br/>He sighed, “we fell asleep, just as we were making progress.”<br/>Roman nodded. He looked up, realizing the sun was now high in the sky. It was mid-morning now.<br/>Mid-morning. They’d missed breakfast by now. He could ask for a snack, but they’d be having lunch soon.<br/>Something felt off, though. Like he was missing something.<br/>Roman jumped as Virgil’s fingers snapped in front of his face.<br/>“Hey, you still with me? You were completely zoned out.”<br/>Roman nodded, looking around again. His eyes eventually landed back on Virgil. The teen was in deep focus, translating the book into something he’d understand. Most likely in order to relay it to Roman when the time came.<br/>Relay the information. Roman’s eyes went wide.<br/>“The Meeting!”<br/>Virgil jumped at the sudden outburst. He watched Roman practically sprint across the room, change into a more proper attire and bolt out of his bedroom. Virgil was confused for a moment before shrugging it off and going back to the book.<br/>Roman rushed across the palace to get to the training grounds, where the Head Guard would have been waiting to meet with him. He reached the door, hearing the clanking of metal outside and voices shouting orders. He sighed, knowing now that training was still happening and he wasn’t too late. He adjusted his outfit and combed his hair back with his fingers.<br/>As he went to walk out the door, someone coughed behind him. He spun around, seeing the Head Guard standing in the hallway with an unimpressed expression.<br/>“The training session ended an hour ago. A few of my men are currently sparring. You missed our meeting time, your Majesty.”<br/>“My apologies. I overslept.”<br/>“Without your advisor here, you’ve been missing meetings, falling behind schedule regularly and getting things off in the Palace. Sorry if this is rude, but you either need to get yourself together or find another advisor to replace Logan until his return.”<br/>Roman sighed, knowing his guard was right about one thing. He couldn’t do this by himself. He never could. He needed someone to help keep him on schedule, whether it was Logan or someone else.<br/>“There is a traveller from an outskirt village who used to work for one of the county Dukes, although I can assure you it wasn’t your brother. She requested to meet with you after hearing about the recent events. She will be joining us in the Palace after lunch. I will expect your presence at the main entryway for her arrival.”<br/>Roman stopped walking as the guard slipped into a tower stairwell, moving up for his position for the shift. Roman stared at the door for a few minutes, still grasping everything that was happening.<br/>He didn’t know if he’d trust anyone he didn’t know at this point. His brother just tried to kill him, and then proceeded to injure Thomas, his heir to the throne. <br/>Even though he did need someone, and if this new girl had experience, she might be his best bet. It would only be until Logan returned. He’d have to keep reminding himself that again and again.<br/>Roman found himself walking down the hallway and returning to his room. He walked in, moving straight to the balcony and getting lost in his thoughts. He knew it’d been a struggle to let go of everyone he’d practically grown up with. Patton and Thomas especially.<br/>He’d at least need to give this new girl a chance. He’d set up expectations, give her a trail and see if she’d fit for the time being. Logan, Patton and Thomas should return by the end of the month, so it wouldn’t be for too long.<br/>Although it might end up seeming like a lot longer than it actually was.<br/>“Are you going to make a regular thing out of this zoning out stuff or what?”<br/>Roman nearly screaming, spinning around to see a curious Virgil staring back at him.<br/>“When do you get here?”<br/>“I’ve been here the whole time. I was here when you ran out a few minutes ago.”<br/>Roman sighed, bringing his hand up to his head. Maybe he was just overtired and it was causing him to overthink everything. Maybe that’s all it was.<br/>Virgil got to his feet, walking over to Roman. He stepped beside the King, looking out at the Kingdom for a moment. He turned, seeing an all too familiar look of fear and concern in the King’s eyes. Virgil placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder.<br/>“Are you sure you’re alright, Ro?”<br/>“I don’t know at this point. I’m just,” Ro fumbled for words, “lost.”<br/>“Your used to having Lo and Pat around, and it’s setting you off with them gone.”<br/>Roman sighed, nodding. He took Virgil’s hand in his, turning to him.<br/>“The head Guard said that there is a former Advisor for one of the Duke coming to the Palace after lunch. She’s interested in taking Logan’s role. It would only be temporary and it would help. I’m just worried that-”<br/>“Let’s try to think about the positives. We can ask her about her past work, what she did, why she stopped working, et cetera. We will not make any mistakes, Ro.”<br/>Roman smiled, pulling Virgil into a hug. The former-assassin was startled at first, unsure of how to respond. After a moment, a small smile appeared on his face as his arms wrapped around Roman and returned the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Uncomfortable Situations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman stood in the doorway with Virgil at his side. They stood overlooking the stairs down to where the Head Guard was meeting the visitor and possibly Roman’s new advisor. Roman was incredibly nervous about the whole ordeal, but Virgil kept assuring him they’d be fine.<br/>Roman straightened up, taking a deep breath as the guard turned towards them. This gave Roman a clear view of the girl approaching them.<br/>She wore an outfit that didn’t seem like that of a High-class woman, or a normal peasant. She had dark-grey leggings with black boots. Her top seemed to be an older style of a maid’s dress with about three-quarters of the skirt ripped off. The remainder of the skirt cascaded down her right side, forming a point around her knee before returning to her waist. The material was a tan colour, but it was impossible to tell if it was that actual colour or from the wear of the fabric. A brown leather belt was around her waist with a small bag attached to it. A slightly larger bag hung around her shoulder. Her hair was cut just shy of shoulder length and blonde in colour. Again, impossible to tell if anything was from natural colours or the dust and dirt of travelling.<br/>She approached them and gave a curt nod to Roman and Virgil upon approach.<br/>“Good afternoon, your majesty. A pleasure to meet you in person.”<br/>“The pleasure is mine,” Roman replied, giving her a small nod with a smile.<br/>“This is Crystal from the Southern county.”<br/>“Please come in. You must be tired from your journey here. I’ll have someone show you-”<br/>“Wolf!”<br/>Panic ensued as the guards all took defensive positions. Roman watched them surround what appeared to be a wolf. A small one, about the size of a year old pup. It’s light-grey fur shimmered in the light as it ran around every guard that attempted to surround it. Then Roman realized it was coming right for him. The head Guard took a defensive stance and reached for his sword.<br/>“Buddy. There you are. I was looking all over for you.”<br/>Roman watched the girl scoop the wolf into her arms. His expression went from scared to shocked to confused in a matter of seconds. <br/>“That’s a wolf, you realize that!”<br/>The girl turned to him and nodded.<br/>“Buddy and I have been together for years, isn’t that right boy.”<br/>The wolf looked at Roman, and his tail started wagging. Roman swore the wolf would have been grinning ear-to-ear if he could. But what caught Roman’s attention was his eyes. The familiar colour would drive Roman insane because he thought he’d seen those eyes before.<br/>“I’ll show Crystal to her room. We will meet in the throne room in an hour.”<br/>Roman nodded, stepping aside. He watched the girl follow the guard into the palace. Virgil took Roman by the arm and dragged him back inside. He led them into the throne room where they were alone.<br/>“Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”<br/>Roman shook his head, turning to the door.<br/>“Did you see the wolf’s eyes?”<br/>“Yeah? Why?”<br/>Roman turned to Virgil, worried.<br/>“Something just isn’t adding up here.”<br/>“Are you sure you aren’t just being paranoid? You’ve been out of it all day-”<br/>“I know what I saw, Virgil. Something is going on. I know those eyes from somewhere, but I don’t know where.”<br/>Virgil sighed, shaking his head.<br/>“I don’t know how you could know a wolf’s eyes, but ok. Sure. If you know those eyes, what do you want us to do about it?”<br/>Roman looked back to the door again.<br/>“We need to keep her here.”<br/>Roman sighed, turning back to look Virgil in the eyes.<br/>“She’s going to need to become the Royal Advisor.”</p><p>After agreeing to having the girl stay to be his advisor, Roman had the rest of the day to himself. It ended with him and Virgil being back in his room and sorting more things out. Roman was attempting to organize Virgil’s notes while reading them at the same time.<br/>Roman sighed, setting them down on the bed. He sat down, falling back onto the bed with a groan.<br/>“You’re still stuck on the eye thing, aren’t you?” Virgil asked.<br/>Roman looked over, seeing Virgil hadn’t even looked up from the journal. He turned to look back up at the ceiling.<br/>“I don’t know how you don’t see it.”<br/>“I think you're just overtired and need to sleep, Ro.”<br/>Both Roman and Virgil sat up when they heard a faint hoot from the window. They looked out as a small brown owl landed on the railing of the balcony. Roman and Virgil frowned and glanced at each other. Roman stood up and slowly approached the owl.<br/>“Do you think that one of the others sent them?” Virgil asked.<br/>“What makes you think that?” Roman asked.<br/>“Well, some magic users can communicate with animals, like owls. Also, the paper in his talons.”<br/>Roman looked and noticed the page. He held out his arm, and the owl jumped out and landed on Roman’s arm. He took the page and unrolled it. The owl leapt off and landed on Roman’s wardrobe across the room and settled.<br/>“Dear Roman. Things are going wrong here. We will be returning to the castle tomorrow morning with Thomas. Patton has gone missing, and whoever took him is after Virgil. I will explain in person.  -Logan.”<br/>Roman looked up in concern at Virgil. Virgil let out a shaky sigh.<br/>“This isn’t going to end well.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Returning Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evening set as the three sorcerers settled on their plans to return home that next morning. Emile had sent his pet owl to take a message to the Palace about their plans. He stood outside with a lantern, awaiting his feathered friends return.<br/>With a faint squawk in the distance, Emile smiled. He reached his arm out, and the small owl landed. Emile noticed the small page, with writing that wasn’t Logan’s in the bird’s talons. He pulled the page away, unfolding it. The owl hopped up onto his shoulder, nuzzling against Emile’s head.<br/>Emile skimmed over the note, seeing it was mainly Roman saying he’d received their message and would have people awaiting their arrival that next day.<br/>Emile smiled. He brushed his fingers along the bird’s feathers.<br/>“Thanks Cinnamon.”<br/>The owl hooted then jumped down and flew over to the treeline around the cabin. It settled into a large birdhouse on one of the trees, relaxing after its journey.<br/>Emile turned and walked inside. The cabin was silent other than Logan and Remy moving about the kitchen to prepare meals for their journey back. That, and lunch for that day. Thomas was asleep after playing with Cinnamon early that morning, so Emile decided to wake the boy now.<br/>Emile walked into Logan’s room, where he saw the young boy curled up on the bed. He gently shook Thomas, waking the boy. Thomas moaned, rolling over and reaching a hand out.<br/>“Papa?”<br/>Emile sighed, “Sorry, kiddo. It’s just Emile. We’re going to head back to the Palace today.”<br/>“Where’s Papa?”<br/>Emile bit his lip. Should he tell the boy his father has been kidnapped? Does he really need to know?<br/>“He’s just out for a bit. He’ll meet us at the Palace,” Emile lied.<br/>He felt awful about lying to the kid. After everything, he knew that Thomas just wanted to be with his father again. Now, they were separated again.<br/>Emile let the boy change into more formal attire for the Palace. He took his hand, and led him out of the room. As they approached the living room, he could hear Logan and Remy arguing, or rather fighting, in the kitchen.<br/>“He should be asleep and remain here where it is safe!”<br/>“That’s what I said before, but the village burnt to the ground! People are dead because of that!”<br/>“We aren’t leaving him in a village. People aren’t looking for him!”<br/>“That doesn’t mean just abandoning him here is safe.”<br/>Emile sighed, setting Thomas on the couch. He turned, where he could see Remy and Logan in a heated argument in the kitchen.<br/>“Well, I don’t see how taking him to the Palace is much better!”<br/>“It is because we’d be able to keep an eye on him.”<br/>“So you expect one of us to babysit him all the time. You realize how hard it is to watch a kid.”<br/>“Patton’s done it for years! I don’t see how it would be that difficult!”<br/>“Incase you haven’t realized, Patton isn’t here! He is gone, vanished into thin air. We don’t even know if he’s alive anymore!”<br/>“What?”<br/>Remy and Logan spun to see Thomas in the living room. The boy was on the verge of tears. Emile sat next to him, hushing him and attempting to sooth him to his best abilities.<br/>“It’s alright. They don’t mean that, Thomas. Your Papa will be fine.”<br/>Thomas turned, hugging Emile and burying his face into Emile’s chest. The boy sobbed, shaking from his uneven breathing.<br/>“Emile, I don’t think you should lie to him in this scenario,” Logan said softly.<br/>Emile frowned at Logan. Remy opened his mouth to comment but shut it when Emile glared at him.<br/>“He wouldn’t have even known about it if you two would learn to control your tempers.”<br/>Logan dropped his head, stepping back.<br/>“It wouldn’t have been an issue if someone would just agree with me on something,” Remy glared at Logan.<br/>Logan looked up, his eyes sparking with rage.<br/>“You better shut your mouth before I make you!”<br/>“You wanna fight, nerd!”<br/>“Enough! Both of you!”<br/>Remy and Logan both stepped back with wide eyes. Emile’s voice was a growl, echoing with rage.<br/>“You terrorized Thomas enough, and this bickering is getting us nowhere. Thomas is awake now, and he will stay this way. We are taking him to the Palace where he will be safe with us, and we will discuss the matter with Roman, who is now his Guardian until Patton is returned to us. Is that understood?”<br/>Logan and Remy both nodded without another word.<br/>“Both of you go finish packing. I don’t want to hear another word out of either of you.”<br/>Emile pulled Thomas close as Remy and Logan turned and left. The boy was hiccuping, but he took a deep breath to speak.<br/>“Is Papa really missing?”<br/>Emile sighed, knowing he might as well tell him.<br/>“Yes, but we will find him again, kiddo. He’ll be alright.”<br/>Thomas nodded, leaning against Emile. The sorcerer just hoped that he was right.</p><p>Roman sighed, staring up at the night sky. The stars sparkled against the darkness in the tranquil silence. He rested his arms on the railing, admiring them. He remembered the days when he was little and Patton would start telling him about the shapes the stars made. As time passed, he never forgot about those nights when he couldn’t sleep. When Thomas was old enough, Roman started sharing the stars with Thomas too.<br/>Roman looked down at the community surrounding the Palace. It was silent all around, with everyone now being asleep.<br/>Roman knew he should be asleep too, but the letter from earlier was still haunting his thoughts. Patton was missing, and none of the others knew where he was. Now Logan was coming back, which would mean his new advisor wouldn’t have a need to stay. While it would be nice to have things back to normal, he didn’t want to let her go as something still seemed off to him.<br/>There was a shuffling noise, and a soft moan. Roman turned, looking back as a stack of papers he and Virgil had just organized slid off the bed and scattered onto the floor. Virgil was fast asleep and his arm brushed the pages off the bed.<br/>Roman chuckled to himself, smiling at the teen on the bed. Roman didn’t understand how Virgil was comfortable, but learned that when the former assassin felt safe, he would sleep comfortably. Virgil felt safe here.<br/>Roman grabbed one of the extra blankets from his closet. He turned back to Virgil and laid it over the teen. Virgil mumbled in his sleep, curling up under the blanket. Roman stepped back and smiled.<br/>His eyes looked back up at the sky then sighed. He turned and walked out of his room. He found himself in the hallway, just wandering lost. He didn’t know where he was going, he just let his legs take him wherever.<br/>As Roman reached one of the back, less used staircases, he heard a door close. He frowned, looking down the stairwell. Someone else was up, and it wasn’t time for the guards to be cycling yet.<br/>Roman remembered what happened last time he followed a noise down the stairs. He was kidnapped by Dee and suffered for it. But at the same time, some good things came out of it. Like finding Thomas.<br/>Maybe he could find Patton.<br/>Roman quietly stepped down the stairs, opening the door at the bottom. He looked up and down the hallway before noticing a figure disappear around the corner. Roman frowned, unable to recognize them in the darkness.<br/>He debated following them, knowing he’d be safer reporting it to his guards than investigating himself. Something was calling to him, telling him he needed to follow whoever this was. Something was going to happen, and he needed to know.<br/>Roman took a deep breath, and started down the hallway after them. He tried to keep his footsteps light, hoping to keep his presence a secret. He peeked around the corner. He noticed the figure near a back door to the Palace gardens. They had the door open, glancing up and down the hallway. A cloak was draped over their shoulders, hiding their body and head.<br/>Roman watched them slip out the door, waiting a moment before running up to the door. He slipped out it, ducking into the bushes next to the doorway. He looked up, seeing the cloaked figure walking through the garden. They seemed overly nervous, keeping their head down with tense shoulders.<br/>Roman followed them in the shadows, keeping himself hidden. He got so distracted by the figure, he didn’t notice a second person in the garden until they reached the fountain in the middle of the garden. He ducked down, watching.<br/>“So, did you learn anything, my pet.”<br/>That voice was feminine. It sounded somewhat familiar, but he wasn’t sure. If he knew them, it wasn’t for long.<br/>“He’s been with the King almost all day, miss. It would be nearly impossible to get them apart. They never leave each other’s sides.”<br/>Roman gasped. The second voice was filled with fear, but was even more familiar. He wished he would have been able to get a decent amount of sleep. He might have been able to recognize who it was if he wasn’t exhausted.<br/>“I’ll figure something out.”<br/>“I got you into the castle. Please, can I go now?”<br/>Roman watched the girl grab the other’s collar, pulling them close. He could hear a faint voice from her, but he couldn’t make out the words.<br/>Then, he watched the cloak start falling. He wondered if the person wearing it was injured, as it were almost as if they were collapsing. As everything settled, he heard a faint whimpering from the cloak. The girl lifted the cloak, revealing a wolf now standing before her.<br/>“Good boy. Now be quiet before you get us caught.”<br/>The girl turned, walking off. The wolf stood to follow, then his nose shot into the air. It looked around for a moment. His eyes landed on the bush Roman hid behind, looking right into his eyes. The wolf took a step towards Roman, only for the girl to whistle for him. The wolf dropped his head in defeat and followed after her.<br/>Roman knew now more than ever that something was up. That was Crystal and Buddy, but Buddy was a werewolf. He knew something didn’t seem right about them.<br/>Too bad no one would believe anything he saw that night come morning. They’d blame it on his lack of sleep. Roman sighed, standing as a door closed in the distance. He’d need to solve this one on his own. <br/>And that would start with some sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. False Security</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas ran up to Roman, hugging him tightly. Roman picked the boy up with a smile. He looked over as Logan walked up to him. Roman noticed the sorcerer’s hands were bandaged up snuggly, and they were clearly causing him pain. <br/>“What happened, Lo?” Roman asked.<br/>“The fabric allowing Thomas to somewhat see is harmful to us. Without anyone with us who wasn’t a magic user, one of us had to make the cloth for him. It’s allowing him to see now, not completely but enough for him to get around.”<br/>Roman nodded, now understanding how Thomas was able to identify him so easily. The boy was clearly thrilled to be able to see everyone around him and it made Roman smile.<br/>The King turned as someone else walked out of the Palace.<br/>“And you are?” Logan asked.<br/>Roman noticed Crystal now beside him, giving Logan a weary look. He figured they wouldn’t be comfortable with each other, but the tension growing between them was thick.<br/>“Logan, this is Crystal. Crystal, this is Logan.”<br/>Crystal gave a slight nod to Logan, who returned it. Logan turned back to Roman.<br/>“I would presume that she is your temporary replacement for my role while I was away,” Logan spoke up. “She seems like an adequate replacement.”<br/>Crystal nodded, although Roman swore he saw a frown on her face for a moment. He turned back to Logan as he continued.<br/>“I think it is for the best that she remains your Advisor in my place while we continue our search. Although I will be here, I will still have many other things to attend to. She will be able to keep you on schedule without the distractions.”<br/>Roman nodded, knowing he was right. Logan stepped aside, giving Roman a clear view of Virgil helping Emile and Remy unpack the carriage. They only had a few bags, but they were rather large ones.<br/>“I would presume Virgil told you about my journals,” Logan said in a hushed tone.<br/>Logan’s eyes followed Crystal as she walked down to greet Emile and Remy. Roman knew Logan was suspicious of her already, and he hadn’t even told him anything he’d found out yet.<br/>“Yes. He’s been working to figure that out on his own. In time, I think he’ll understand everything.”<br/>Logan turned to face Roman, his back to the others. Roman set Thomas down, allowing the boy to find his way inside.<br/>“She seems familiar to me. I would keep a close eye on her while she’s here.”<br/>“Crystal?” Roman questioned.<br/>Logan nodded. He cast a glance at her, looking away just as quickly.<br/>“We need to talk about this.”<br/>Roman nodded. Logan quickly turned and walked down the stairs to help with the bags. Virgil walked up to Roman, smiling.<br/>“Are we good? Could I go back to my things now?” Virgil asked quietly.<br/>Roman nodded, allowing him back inside. He knew Virgil wasn’t much for socializing, which was standard for assassins. Quiet and not very good with making friends. Virgil was gradually coming out of his shell, but Roman wasn’t going to push him too much.<br/>Not far behind them, Emile, Logan and Remy walked up the stairs with Crystal beside them.<br/>“You all can take the same rooms as last time. I had them prepared for you.”<br/>They all nodded. Everyone walked inside, finding Thomas now with Virgil. They disappeared around the corner and up the stairs towards Virgil’s room. Virgil was listening to Thomas rambling on about the cabin and other things with a small smile on his face. Roman smiled knowing Thomas was still the same boy as before in some ways at least.<br/>With a small tap, Roman turned to see Logan looking over at him.<br/>“I think we should talk now,” he said quietly.<br/>Roman turned as Crystal had walked off to deal with another situation. Remy and Emile both turned to Logan and nodded. Roman followed them up to Logan’s old room. Logan opened the door and allowed them inside. Roman looked around, turning back to Logan as he closed the door behind them.<br/>“Who invited her here exactly?” Logan asked.<br/>“Crystal? The Head Guard invited her here.”<br/>Logan nodded. The sorcerer began pacing the room, clearly lost in his thoughts. Roman turned, hoping that Emile or Remy might be able to give him an explanation. Neither of them seemed to have any idea what Logan was going on about.<br/>“Specs, maybe it’s just a case of you’ve seen someone like her before?” Remy commented.<br/>“No, it’s not like that. Something doesn’t seem right about her. I don’t trust her.”<br/>“I think Sleep is right, Lo,” Emile spoke up. “Crystal looks a lot like your...um, well, your mother. You know your mother is gone, but the fear in the back of your mind is that she is alive and in this form. We are all safe, Lo.”<br/>Logan sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere with Emile and Remy telling him otherwise. The old sorcerers were far more experienced than him, and would have more knowledge on things.<br/>“Alright, maybe I’m just being paranoid. I don’t know at this point. I guess for now we should get settled before supper.”<br/>Emile and Remy both nodded in agreement. With that, they turned and left for their own rooms. Logan looked out his window, still lost in his thoughts. He wasn’t convinced with Emile’s argument and it was going to bug him all day.<br/>“Lo?”<br/>Logan turned to notice Roman closing the door, giving them some privacy. Logan frowned, noticing the worry on Roman’s face.<br/>“I believe what you were saying, that something is up.”<br/>“I’m starting to doubt myself now. Emile does have a point that she looked very similar to my mother.”<br/>“Oh,” Roman sighed, looking down.<br/>Logan realized that Roman might know more than he was letting on.<br/>“Do you want to say something that could change my mind?”<br/>Roman looked up and shook his head, “you’ll never believe it anyways.”<br/>Logan chuckled in response.<br/>“I’ve seen a lot of crazy in my life, try me.”<br/>Roman sighed, stepping towards Logan. His voice dropped to a near whisper.<br/>“Crystal has a pet wolf, but it’s odd. It’s a werewolf, and she’s fully aware. She’s after someone, but I don't know who. And something seems so familiar about the werewolf, but I can’t figure it out. It’s driving me insane.”<br/>Logan nodded, seeming to understand. He sighed.<br/>“For now, be on guard. We don’t know what she’s doing or if we can trust her. I’ll try to bring it up with the others again, but I don’t know what they’ll believe. If anything else happens, tell me right away. Got it?”<br/>Roman nodded. Logan smiled.<br/>“Now, you should go check on Thomas and Virgil. I’m going to unpack and then talk with Emile and Remy about our plans for finding Patton.”<br/>Roman sighed. He turned and left Logan alone. At least someone believed that something was up, if only people would believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Thomas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he could see people, it was still hard for Thomas to see the distance between him and people. And objects for that matter. It was hard to get around without help, but he was still happy being able to see something at least.<br/>After supper, Thomas had found out Talyn and Joan were staying in the castle with them. He was thrilled to have friends his age to play with, and he took the chance to hang out with them again. He walked with them to the Palace gardens, with Joan and Talyn making sure he didn’t run into the walls or doors by accident.<br/>Thomas was originally worried that Joan and Talyn would think it was weird that he had to see with the mask, but they were nice. Joan actually called it cool and wished they could wear a mask too. Talyn added that Thomas was now like one of the Lost Sorcerers, hiding behind his mask.<br/>Now the three sat in the Palace garden near the fountain, relaxing with the setting sun. Talyn sat on the edge of the fountain, a bunch of purple flowers they had picked beside them. They carefully weaved them together, slowly creating a flower crown they were thinking of giving to Virgil later. Thomas laid in the grass a few feet from them with Joan. Thomas was enjoying the grass’s texture while Joan described the clouds to him. Sometimes, Joan would pretend it was some weird animal, other times like it was a tree or flower.<br/>“There’s one that kinda looks like a tiger!” Joan giggled.<br/>“No way, really?” Thomas grinned.<br/>“I’m not joking, there is!”<br/>Talyn looked up, seeing it for themself.<br/>“They’re right. It does look like a tiger.”<br/>“I wonder if a tiger would be fluffy and soft,” Thomas thought. “Kinda like a kitty cat.”<br/>“Aren’t you allergic?” Joan asked.<br/>“Yeah, but that doesn’t answer if they are soft.”<br/>Talyn laughed as Joan threw their hands in the air in defeat. Thomas rolled over onto his side to look towards Talyn.<br/>“What’s so funny?”<br/>“Joan is just done, and I love it,” they replied through their laughter.<br/>Thomas chuckled as Joan groaned next to him. Thomas rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head in his arms on the ground. He looked over to Joan as they stared up at the sky again. He smiled as he closed his eyes. He listened to the birds singing around the garden, enjoying the peace and quiet compared to the noise within the Palace.<br/>Although he missed his Papa, there were things he was doing that he knew his Papa would never allow. For example, what he was doing right now. Sitting outside, with his new friends, enjoying a peaceful evening in the gardens. His Papa would have most likely sent him to his room for the evening, or given him some sort of chore to do after supper.<br/>Although it did mean that his Papa wouldn’t be there to tuck him in that night. He wouldn’t be snuggled and hugged before bed. His Papa wouldn’t tell him any stories before bed, or tell him how much he loves him.<br/>Thomas sniffled, feeling the tears building in his eyes. He missed his Papa. He wanted him back, and he never even got to say goodbye. He was just taken from him. Kinda like how Virgil took him away last time.<br/>Joan heard the boy sniffling and looked over. They noticed the tears slipping out from under the mask. They looked up at Talyn, who seemed to also have noticed. Talyn set their crown aside and stood up. They walked over and sat next to where Thomas was in the grass.<br/>“Thomas, are you ok?”<br/>“I miss my Papa. I wish I could just hug him and hear his voice again.”<br/>Talyn looked up at Joan.<br/>“I think we all wish we could see our parents again,” Joan mumbled. “But, your Papa is still out there. Everyone is looking for him. Maybe he’ll come back tomorrow and he’ll hug you.”<br/>“Until then, we can hug you!”<br/>Thomas yelped and Talyn jumped on him. Joan quickly followed as they wrapped Thomas in a pile of hugs. They were all laughing uncontrollably and enjoying the moment. Everything seemed to be as good as it could be in the unsure darkness of their lives. It was soothing in a sense.<br/>As the laughter died down, Thomas sighed.<br/>“You guys are the best,” he grinned.<br/>“So are you,” Joan replied.<br/>They shifted around so they were all lying side by side in the grass. Talyn had completely abandoned their flower crown and Thomas forgetting the thoughts for a moment in the silence around them.<br/>Until Thomas shot up and began looking around. He heard someone open a door into the garden.<br/>“What’s up, Thomas?”<br/>“Someone’s coming.”<br/>Joan and Talyn looked to each other with a frown, unable to hear much.<br/>“Well, it’s nice to know your hearing is strong.”<br/>Joan and Talyn shot up to see Crystal walking into the garden.<br/>“I think Terrence was looking for you two. You better run along now.”<br/>Joan and Talyn jumped to their feet. They gave a quick goodnight to Thomas before running off to find Terrence. Thomas stood up, looking up at Crystal. Then he noticed the creature beside him, but something wasn’t right.<br/>“Buddy won’t bite, he’s a good wolf.”<br/>Thomas heard the wolf whimper softly as it hesitantly laid down next to Crystal. Thomas looked up at her.<br/>“Is there something you wanted, or can I go find Roman?”<br/>“You should be referring to him as the King, boy. Don’t disrespect him.”<br/>“He’s like a father to me, and he calls me his son every now and then. He says I can call him whatever I want as long as I respect him.”<br/>“You shouldn’t speak to your elders with that tone of voice.”<br/>“I don’t even know you!” Thomas shouted.<br/>Something seemed to snap in that moment. Thomas watched Crystal start moving towards him. He turned to run and scream, only for her to grab his arms. She lifted him up, a hand going over his mouth. His hands went to her arm that was around his waist. He dug his nails in, hoping to make her let go. Thomas squirmed and fought against her, trying to escape like Virgil had taught him, but her grasp was too tight.<br/>Thomas let out a muffled cry as the wolf jumped up and sunk his teeth in his hand and Crystal’s arm. Crystal hissed out in pain, then flicked her wrist. A spray of magic flew at the wolf and it sank back almost in terror.<br/>“That’s what I thought!”<br/>She moved her fingers across Thomas’ face as red dust floated down. Thomas felt the magical presence, the exhaustion and desire to sleep slowly taking over. His arms and legs slowly grew heavy as the spell took over him and he found himself unable to fight back. He then drifted into unconsciousness.<br/>The wolf growled but didn’t move.<br/>“Go make sure no one is near my room and keep guard. I don’t want any disruptions.”<br/>The wolf looked down as he slowly walked off. Crystal smiled to herself, knowing that everything was still going to plan. She might have been set off with the sorcerers’ return, but that wouldn’t stop her now.<br/>She used her magic and teleported Thomas and herself to her room to continue her plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thomas kidnapped.....round two?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>/Italics/ writing is Logan's journal that Virgil is reading. He is translating it from a old, hardly used language to english as he reads.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Terrence was in the kitchen, helping make some snacks for everyone. He was enjoying working in the Palace, and it was nice to know he didn’t have to worry much about making enough money to buy more supplies and support himself. King Roman was allowing him to stay in the Palace now, and he was watching over Joan and Talyn too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrence!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baker turned to see Joan and Talyn in the doorway to the kitchen. He smiled at them and brushed his floury hands off on his apron. He walked over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up? I thought you two and Thomas were spending the evening together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were. Crystal told us you were looking for us,” Talyn spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we came looking for you,” Joan added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you two go find Thomas. I’m still a bit busy right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan and Talyn smiled and nodded. They ran off to find Thomas again, and Terrence smiled. He went back to his work for a little while. He finally managed to get a few loaves of bread in the oven, and was starting a batter for some muffins when he heard the kids calling his name again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only this time, they sounded a little worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrence turned and walked over to the door to be greeted by Joan and Talyn running up to him. They both looked worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas wasn’t in the garden, we can’t find him!” Joan cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably gone to find Roman or Virgil, why don’t you go see them and ask if they know where he went. He’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan and Talyn turned and ran up the stairs. They made their way across the Palace to where the King’s bedroom was. They ran up to the big door, hearing Roman and Virgil’s voices inside with someone else too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. The door opened to reveal Logan standing before them, looking a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry guys, but Roman and Virgil are a bit busy right now,” Logan told them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t looking for them,” Joan replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two noticed Roman looking at them from further in the room with confusion and worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you two supposed to be with Thomas?” Roman called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan turned back and cast Roman a confused look. He looked back to the twins, just as confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Thomas? Is he alright?” Logan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know,” Joan answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Talyn explained what had just happened, “we were playing in the garden when Joan and I were told Terrence was looking for us. We went to find him and he told us to just go find Thomas again. When we went back to the garden, we couldn’t find him anywhere, and Terrence said to come ask you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman was now at the door, looking worried. Logan turned to the King, concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t seen Thomas since supper,” Logan noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to find him, he could be in trouble,” Roman told Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, “I’ll go alert the guard to keep a lookout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned back into the room to see Virgil sitting up on the bed. The teen looked a little worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you watch over Joan and Talyn while we search for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded without saying a word. Roman turned back to the twins, clearly worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two stay here with Virgil. Don’t leave for anything, got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman ushered the two kids inside while they nodded. He turned and ran out of the room. Talyn looked around the room while Joan walked over to where Virgil was seated on the bed. He looked at the books and pages all over the bed with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha doing?” Joan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying to decipher some stuff from Logan,” Virgil replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan is here, though,” Talyn added. “Why doesn’t he just tell you what it says?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan’s a bit busy with his own issues,” Virgil replied. “Plus, it’s practise for me to figure this stuff out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan nodded, looking at it. They could make out some words, but they had barely learned how to read with Quil. A lot of it didn’t make sense to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil noticed him looking at the pages and smiled. He stacked them and set them aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you and Roman going to get married?” Talyn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned at the sudden question from them. Talyn smiled with genuine curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe once this all blows over we’ll have a wedding,” Virgil smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talyn didn’t seem impressed with that idea. They smirked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What if Joan and I plan a wedding for when Roman comes back here!” Talyn grinned. “Then you two can be married tonight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Logan could be the guy that’s like ‘and do you take Virgil to be your husband’ and you and I can be the ones with the rings and Thomas can be the flower boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil chuckled as the two went at it, spouting ideas at each other. He took a couple blank pages from his pile and a few pencils for them to write with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you two plan this out then? You two can be our royal wedding planners,” Virgil smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he knew Roman and himself were planning their wedding already with all this chaos, it gave the twins something fun and creative to do. They both were thrilled at the idea, taking the pages and pencils from Virgil. The teen couldn’t help but chuckled to himself as they immediately sat on the floor near the bed. They were both still talking about the different ideas, like having a 100 level cake with different flavours and a unicorn. Virgil couldn’t help but smile as he turned back to his books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d managed to find the section where Logan talked about meeting his parents. Virgil was surprised because his parents were simple farmers somewhere near the far east coast of the Kingdom. They did very little other than grow and sell their crops, which made Virgil question what they did to make Dee take him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back to his notes, which was more just scribbled of him trying to decipher the ancient language Logan wrote in. He was struggling with it since he didn’t know all of it. He wasn’t fluent, but he understood enough to make some sense of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still searching for names. His mother’s name, his father’s name, siblings, neighbours, anything. Even the name of the nearest village so he’d know where to start. But so far, he wasn’t getting much other than what they did for their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found that when Logan met his parents, he was staying at an Inn nearby, but it didn’t say the name of the village for the Inn. It just said the Coastside Inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which gave him something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed, flipping the page of the journal to continue reading. Although the first sentence on the next page was concerning. In fact, a lot of that page caught his attention and he began translating it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of the commoners around here warn me about the bandits and assassins that lurk in the area. They have been known to abduct people who travel alone, namely women and kids and they are never seen again. It concerns me that people are seemingly vanishing into thin air, but I cannot do much without revealing my powers. I don’t want to have the royal guard called on me with my head still wanted by the King.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A nice farmer from the outskirts of town has offered me shelter if I choose to leave the Inn. He tells me that a lot of the assassins live in the village, and he doesn’t trust them. The villagers have hid away several assassins for years and no one has ever been bothered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight I am staying at this Inn, but tomorrow I plan on leaving here. Not the village, but the Inn. I plan on approaching the farmer about his offer. If he’s still willing, I might be able to gain his trust and tell him who I am. For now, I will remain here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee had always told Virgil his father was a greedy man who wanted nothing more than to see the village and everyone around him burn. He was told that his parents hired Dee to take people out, and couldn’t pay the difference, which caused Dee to take Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Logan had written was completely different. Logan was saying his parents had offered to host him and keep him safe from the people in the village. They had told Logan that assassins and bandits kidnapped people from the village, and they were worried for Logan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil, what is the name for the guy getting married?” Joan asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil turned, having momentarily forgotten that Joan and Talyn were currently on the floor next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like how the woman is called a bride, what’s the man called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A groom,” Virgil replied. “And don’t forget to pick out who will be our best man. Roman and I both would need one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best man?” Talyn questioned. “Oh, right. Who would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil smiled as the two continued creating what he thought was a goofy yet fun wedding plan. He turned back to the journal, skimming over the rest of Logan’s entry from that day for anything else out of the ordinary. When he couldn’t find anything, he flipped the page and found the next day’s entry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Journals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to be clear, these are two entries from Logan's Journals that Virgil is reading. After reading, feel free to let me know if you'd like the see more entries from his journals. I was thinking it would be a fun idea for me to write out Logan's journals as well. Let me know if it's something anyone is interested in and I will make it happen.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>July 7, 2006</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am eternally grateful for the farmer I mentioned yesterday. I approached him in town today and inquired about his offer again. He was willing to allow me to stay with his family in their farmhouse for as long as necessary. Thanks to him, I will not have to be concerned about the assassins within the village. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I returned to the Inn to collect my things afterwards with him. He then guided me to his farmhouse outside of town. Although his family is one of the richer in the community, his home wasn’t large. It was a single story brick house. There were plenty of barns around the farm, and fields of crops and animals he would sell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He told me that he hires villagers from town to help with the harvest in the fall and planting in the spring and his family manage the rest. I assumed that if his family tended to all the fields and animals, he must have had a large family, which he did. He had siblings in the village nearby with children who would come to help around the farm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As for himself, he and his wife appeared to be the parents to a young boy and girl. Their son and daughter are a year apart, and the sister loves to brag about being the older of the two. She seems to be entitled and gets a lot of the attention from their parents, but their son doesn’t seem to mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I was invited inside by his wife and shown to a spare room they had. They gave me a house tour and told me I could use anything I found I needed. They also asked if I had any allergies, which I am lucky to not have any. They invited me to lunch, which was very pleasant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After lunch, I found myself exploring their property and familiarizing myself with their farm. While I was examining one of the barns that seemed to be their storage area, I noticed their son was following me. He seemed to be interested in me, but was too shy to ask me questions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He appeared to be sweet but quiet. I question if there was something between him and the rest of his family that I was unaware of, but I would not ask. I do not wish to overstep the boundaries and uninvite myself from their home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Before I returned to the house, Raspberry, my owl, found me with a note from one of the others. It was Sleep. He was simply informing me of his location and condition. I was grateful for the update, but I will not record it in here. I gave Raspberry a little snack of corn that I had in my pocket, and she cooed happily.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is he your friend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I turned and realized their boy had been following me. He’d seen Raspberry and his eyes had lit up with curiosity. I would have thought the boy would have run from me at the sight in fear, but he was more curious than fearful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, but she is a girl, young one. Her name is Raspberry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like the fruit?” he asked quietly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I chuckled, “yes, like the fruit. My friends and I will send each other notes to communicate with each other since we’ve had to separate.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do they have owls too?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, one is named Cinnamon and the other is named Mocha.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy giggled and walked towards me. I was fascinated by his curiosity. Normally commoners would run in fear of those who have befriended animals, calling us witches and beasts. The boy seemed more fascinated. He reached his hand to Raspberry, only to pull back after a second. I noticed his hesitation and reached for my pocket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“May I see your hand?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy nodded, holding his hand out. I took a few corn kernels and placed them in the palm of his hand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold your hand like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I demonstrated and he followed. I let Raspberry jump down and land carefully on his arm. The boy giggled as Raspberry ate up all the kernels in his hand. Once she finished, she hopped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled against his face happily. The boy giggled and brought his hand up to feel her wings.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s so soft,” he whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems she likes you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy smiled, then looked up at me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I show you something? You can’t tell my parents, they’ll get made at me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, lead the way.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He turned and led me into a small shack that seemed to be used for storing wood for their oven inside. Raspberry jumped up and landed on the pile, cooing as she watched him. The boy slipped back in behind the pile, making a clicking noise with his tongue. I frowned, slightly confused as to what he was doing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then he returned, and in his hands was a small, grey owl. It was clearly still young, but old enough that it should have been flying and off living its life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is Mint. I found her in the barn one morning. She had fallen to the ground and couldn’t fly. I’ve been taking care of her ever since, but I couldn’t tell my parents. They’d just kill her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knelt in front of the boy, holding out my hands. He gave me the little owl and I examined her. I looked at her right wing, and it was as I thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s injured. She must have fallen and landed on her wing. It’s broken so she can’t fly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I looked up and noticed the house was close by, meaning it wasn’t safe. I knew I could heal the bird, and the boy seemed to be genuinely worried about the bird and fascinated by me. I felt confident he could keep a secret. My secret.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know of a place we could hide from your parents for a bit? I think I can help her.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy nodded. I tucked Mint in my jacket and out of sight. Raspberry took off and flew around us as the boy led me to the back of their property where a forested lot bordered their farm. He led me inside the forest and he walked for a couple minutes. Then he turned to me and smiled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No one ever comes back here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I nodded, pulling Mint out of my pocket. I looked up to the boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s your name, young one?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Virgil,” he replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked down at Mint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you going to do?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I took a deep breath, feeling myself shaking a bit. I hadn’t done this in a year with needing to keep myself hidden.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can’t tell anyone about what I’m going to do, Ok?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok,” he nodded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With my powers, I was able to heal Mint’s wing. She seemed grateful, jumping around and flapping her wings joyfully. Raspberry jumped down next to her, also happy. I looked up and saw a look of awe on Virgil’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you one of those magic people that the King is looking for?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was something I was hoping to not hear. I flinched a bit but nodded. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, I could still get myself caught.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mint!”</span>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
    <span>I looked up at Virgil’s shout and saw Mint taking off and flying around Virgil. The boy was laughing and happy and I couldn’t help but smile. I stood as Raspberry  landed on my shoulder. She gave a hoot and nuzzled me before taking off again. Mint followed her closely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are they going?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Raspberry has a nest nearby, and she wants to take Mint there. They’ll be safe in the forest.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil nodded, smiling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll keep your secret as long as you keep Mint a secret.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks, Virgil.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s how today went, and I think I’ve made a new friend. His name is Virgil, and he seems like a great kid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>July 8, 2006</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything just happened so quickly. It’s all gone, the entire farm. The Assassin struck last night and set everything ablaze. I tried to help put it out, but I couldn’t do much without revealing my powers. I managed to help get the husband and wife out of the house, and their daughter. Before I could get Virgil, the house collapsed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy is gone, and the family is distraught. I agreed to help them attempt to rebuild, which means I will still have shelter with them. We have set up a temporary home in one of the barns while we clear away the damaged home, but I couldn’t find Virgil anywhere. Not even any remains. The fire wasn’t hot enough to melt anything, so we should have found a body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I believe the assassins have him, but like his father said, once someone is taken by the assassins, they are never seen again. I don’t know what they would have had against this family, but something happened. I will have to investigate, but for now, I think I should simply support this family.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Virgil, wherever you are, you are missed by your family here. Please be safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Searching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman leaned against the table, looking at the map of the castle. Those from the guard he could spare had been searching the castle for the past hour, and had found nothing. Even Logan, Emile and Remy’s powers weren’t picking up Thomas’ presence in the castle. Logan told Roman that it most likely meant that Thomas had either been taken from the castle, or that there was another magic presence in the castle.<br/>Now, Roman was waiting for the three sorcerers to return from setting up a magic sensor in the palace. With it, someone would know if anyone used magic in the Palace. That would also mean that the sorcerers couldn’t use their powers in the Palace without the effects of the spell affecting them.<br/>The royal guard was keeping the Palace under lockdown, but with the amount of time for them to realize that Thomas was missing, someone could have easily escaped the Palace with Thomas. The boy could be anywhere in the Kingdom by now.<br/>Roman looked up as the door opened and Logan walked in. Logan didn’t say anything as he walked up to Roman. Roman looked down and noticed two pages in his hands.<br/>“I want to show you something.”<br/>Roman nodded. Logan set both pages on the table in front of Roman, giving him a moment to read them over. One was the note Logan found when Patton disappeared, with the slit from the knife still on the first page.<br/>The second one was new. Roman hadn’t seen it before.<br/>You didn’t seem to understand me last time, so I’ll up the stakes. The father and the son are both mine. Hand over Virgil by the next full moon, or they die.<br/>Roman looked up at Logan with worry.<br/>“Whoever has Thomas also has Patton,” Logan spoke softly. “The handwriting is the exact same.”<br/>“But we still don’t know who has them or where they are,” Roman sighed.<br/>Logan sighed, looking down at the table.<br/>“We don’t know exactly who it is, but we have some information to work off of.”<br/>Roman looked up. Logan was right, they did know some things.<br/>“We know whoever they are, we know that they have access to the castle,” Logan said.<br/>“Wait, the twins said they were told Terrence was looking for them.”<br/>“By Crystal,” Logan looked up. “She’s has to have something to do with this then.”<br/>“Let’s go chat with her then.”<br/>Logan folded the pages up and slid them into a pouch on his belt. They left the room and started towards the guard tower where Crystal was with the Head Guard. They climbed the stairs and as they reached the top, Logan paused. Roman turned to him with a frown.<br/>“Let’s keep those notes a secret. If she doesn’t confess, which I doubt she will, we can use them for a backup plan later on.”<br/>Roman nodded. He turned and walked out, leaving Logan to wait in the stairwell. He stepped out to see Crystal and the head guard standing near the edge in silence.<br/>“Crystal, we need to talk.”<br/>The girl turned to him and nodded. She walked over and Roman brought her into the stairwell where Logan was waiting. Roman closed the door to give them more privacy.<br/>“What’s up?” she asked.<br/>“As far as we know, you were the last one to have contact with Thomas,” Logan spoke first. “Care to explain.”<br/>“I went out to the garden to see if Buddy was out there because he’d gotten out of my room. I found him out there with the twins and told them they better go back to their room to play while Buddy is out in case he got scared.”<br/>“That’s not what the twins told us,” Roman frowned. <br/>“But you should know kids say a lot of crazy things,” Crystal argued. “You should know, Roman. Especially with your brother.”<br/>“The twins told us they left you with Thomas, they never left the garden together,” Logan added.<br/>“And again, sometimes kids say things. They could be stretching the truth. I don’t know where he is. The last time I saw him, he was with the twins.”<br/>Crystal glared between the two in annoyance.<br/>“Is there anything else?”<br/>Roman glanced towards Logan, who shook his head.<br/>“Fine, you can go,” Roman muttered.<br/>Crystal walked past Roman, letting the door slam behind her. Roman flinched from the noise before huffing in annoyance.<br/>“She was lying about something,” Logan whispered.<br/>Roman looked to him with confusion.<br/>“I don’t know what parts were true, if any, but something isn’t adding up about her.”<br/>Logan looked from the door to Roman.<br/>“What now?” he asked.<br/>“While she is up here with the guard, let’s check out her room. I might be able to find something to help.”<br/>Roman nodded. They started down the stairs in silence. They reached the bottom of the stairwell and started across the Palace to Crystal’s room. Once they finally reached it, Logan paused. Roman went to open the door, but Logan placed a hand on his shoulder.<br/>Logan reached for the door and his eyes lit up. Instead of touching it, he used his powers to push open the door. He stepped inside, looking around. He turned and nodded to Roman as his eyes dulled to their normal colour.<br/>“I just wanted to make sure she didn’t have any traps set up. Let’s look around.”<br/>Roman nodded. They began looking around Crystal’s room, hoping to find something that could help them. A clue to set them on a path to find Thomas or Patton.<br/>Roman looked through a desk near Crystal’s bed, mainly finding her schedules and plans for the day in the drawers. He sighed, sifting through the pages left out on her desk. When he was about to turn away, he noticed a small book. He opened it, but all he saw was scribbles.<br/>“Lo, can you take a look at this?”<br/>Logan turned and noticed the book in Roman’s hand. Roman passed it to him, and the sorcerer flipped it open.<br/>“Can you make any sense of what it is?”<br/>“Indeed. It’s a journal of sorts.”<br/>“What does it say?”<br/>“I can’t make that out entirely. It’s a language I’m not too familiar with, but I’ve seen before. It’s a rare language only spoken near the Eastern coast. About three villages speak it, but it’s hard to find.”<br/>“Could you translate it?”<br/>“Oh yes, it shouldn’t be too difficult. It will take time to translate the entire book, but-”<br/>Logan stopped as he flipped through the pages. About three quarters of the way through, there was a section of pages that had been torn out. Logan frowned, examining it.<br/>“Are there pages missing?”<br/>Logan nodded, flipping through the pages before it. He sighed.<br/>“The week before she would have come to the Palace,” Logan replied. “She is wanting to keep something secret from anyone who finds this.”<br/>Roman nodded.<br/>“I’ll get to translating this immediately,” Logan said, closing the books. “I’ll ask Emile and Remy to work on finding the missing pages. Surely she’s got them somewhere.”<br/>“And if she doesn’t? What if she burned them?”<br/>Logan sighed, looking away.<br/>“Then we hope I can find enough information to confirm her deed and that she is behind this. Otherwise, we may need to consider other options.”<br/>Logan turned and led Roman out of the room. As the sorcerer turned to head for his room, he paused. He took a deep breath and turned to Roman with a face of discomfort.<br/>“I hate to say this, but I think it’s time you told Virgil that whoever has Patton and Thomas is wanting him. We only have three days until the full moon, which isn’t much time. If we encounter any issues, we might not be able to find them in time.”<br/>Roman sighed, nodded. He’d hoped to not worry Virgil, but Logan was right. It was time for him to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Stone Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emile knew Logan hardly slept that night as he’d heard the sorcerer slip out for a new cup of coffee every hour or two throughout the night. The sorcerer was determined to find something in the journal before Crystal realized it was missing and came looking for it. Emile was worried that Lo would work himself to exhaustion, but he knew that his friend wouldn’t stop until he had no choice.<br/>When the sun began peeking over the horizon, Emile heard his owl call to him. It was time to get up for the day. He quickly got dressed and went over to check on Logan across the hall.<br/>Of course, it was as Emile suspected. Logan was still at his desk, a fresh cup of coffee beside him as he worked through the pages in the journal. He’d been determined to finish it before he did anything else.<br/>“Did you sleep at all last night?” Emile asked.<br/>“No, too busy,” Logan replied.<br/>“You should try to get some sleep, Lo.”<br/>Emile didn’t get a response as Logan picked up and took a sip of his coffee. Emile sighed, shaking his head in utter disbelief. He turned to leave, only for Logan to call over to him.<br/>“Do you think you can get me some more paper, I’m almost out?”<br/>Emile turned back to Lo with a disapproving look. When Logan didn’t get an immediate response, he turned to see if Emile had already left. He was greeted by the disappointed glare on the sorcerer’s face.<br/>“Sleep first, then you can have more paper,” Emile stated.<br/>Logan huffed, turning back to the journal.<br/>“Whatever, I still have enough to go a bit longer.”<br/>Emile rolled his eyes, walking out of Logan’s room. As the door closed, he noticed Remy’s door open down the hallway. Remy walked out, stretching his arms and rolling his shoulders back.<br/>“Is the nerd still going?” Remy asked with a yawn.<br/>“He hasn’t slept all night,” Emile replied. “I’m a little worried he’ll overwork himself again.”<br/>Emile glanced back at the door with concern.<br/>“Realize you won’t get him away from that desk anytime soon, Spirit,” Remy noted. “It’s like any other time he’s fixed on something.”<br/>Emile sighed, nodding.<br/>“Let’s go get something to eat. We’ll bring him something back if he’s still in there,” Remy said.<br/>Emile watched Remy turn and start walking down the hallway, and Emile went to follow. He made it about ten feet before he heard a whooshing sound and sensed a teleportation spell. His head jerked up, looking to Remy. <br/>He’d felt it too.<br/>“Where did that come from?” Remy asked quietly.<br/>Emile frowned, looking around the hallway.<br/>“Get away from me!”<br/>Emile spun around with wide eyes. Remy ran towards him, terrified.<br/>“Lo!”<br/>The two ran towards their friend’s room in terror. When they attempted to open the door, they found it was locked. Whoever was with Logan had locked them out.<br/>“What’s going on?”<br/>Emile turned as Roman walked down the hallway, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The King became aware that something was wrong when Remy was struggling to open the door.<br/>“Someone is in there with Logan and we can’t get to him,” Emile cried out.<br/>“There is some sort of spell on the lock, I can’t break it,” Remy groaned.<br/>“Then we’ll use force, back up.”<br/>Emile and Remy stepped back as Roman turned to the door. As Roman started running at it, Emile heard the familiar whoosh from inside. He couldn’t warn Roman in time. Moments before the King collided with the door, the door flew open on its own, the spell wearing off. Roman didn’t realize and ran right into the room and into the far wall with the thud.<br/>He groaned, getting up and brushing himself off with a slight bit of disorientation from the collision.<br/>“Lo?”<br/>Roman looked up as Emile stepped in and looked around the room. Remy was close behind, only for all three to freeze to their spots a few steps in.<br/>“No.”<br/>“We were too late,” Emile sighed.<br/>“Lo?”<br/>Roman stepped forwards, his heart shattering. If Logan was being attacked, he expected whoever it was to take Logan like they did Patton and Thomas. But that wasn’t the case.<br/>Logan was in the middle of the room, his arms were in front of his face as he bent away as if he were being attacked. Because he was being attacked.<br/>And whoever attacked him had managed to use a spell on him.<br/>They’d turned him to stone.<br/>“Who could have done this?” Emile wondered aloud.<br/>Remy walked up to Lo, placing a hand on the sorcerer’s shoulder. His eyes lit up, but he sighed. He turned to Emile with a sad expression.<br/>“He’s alive,” Remy mumbled. “For how long, I don’t know.”<br/>“What do you mean by that?” Roman asked.<br/>Remy turned to the King, knowing the mortal’s knowledge on their powers was little.<br/>“Logan seems to have placed a protection spell on himself, but the other spell will slowly eat away at his protection spell. I’d give him about twenty four hours before the stone spell will take full effect and we can’t reverse it from that point.”<br/>“But you two can reverse it, right?” Roman asked.<br/>When Emile and Remy looked at each other without responding, Roman began to panic.<br/>“You can reverse it, right? Can’t you do something?”<br/>Remy sighed, walking over to Roman.<br/>“Some spells aren’t as simple as others. This one, for example, can only be reversed by the original caster.”<br/>Roman felt any hope he had vanished. He looked up at Logan with sorrow and fear.<br/>“What can we do? We don’t know who did it.”<br/>“I think we do.”<br/>Roman and Remy turned to see Emile by Logan’s desk, which was now empty.<br/>“The journal is gone, along with all his notes,” Emile noted.<br/>Roman felt his rage burning now, knowing that they were Crystal’s books. Everything was adding up, and he was ready to let her have it.<br/>Remy placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping the King in the room.<br/>“We need to find her,” Roman said.<br/>As he did, a group of guards were walking outside the door. Roman turned to them, calling for their attention. Both turned to him, awaiting an order.<br/>“Find Crystal. Don’t let her leave the Palace under any circumstances,” Roman ordered.<br/>The guards turned to leave, a voice called out.<br/>“Roman? What’s going on?”<br/>Roman walked out as Virgil came down the hallway towards them.<br/>With Crystal beside him.<br/>“Get away from her, Virgil,” Roman shouted. “She’s behind all this.”<br/>“What are you talking about?” Crystal asked with what seemed like genuine confusion.<br/>“She’s been with me all morning to work on the supply order like you asked,” Virgil replied. <br/>“How long had that been?” Emile asked.<br/>“Over an hour, why?” Virgil replied.<br/>Roman clenched his fists at his side, knowing something wasn’t right. It had to be Crystal, everything had been pointing to her. <br/>“Then it couldn’t have been her, there’s no way,” Emile sighed. “I guess we thought wrong.”<br/>“Let’s go have breakfast and we’ll figure this out,” Remy sighed.<br/>“What about Logan?” Roman turned to him.<br/>“There isn’t anything we can do right now, we’ll just need to wait.”<br/>Roman huffed, annoyed and impatient, but he eventually caved and went along with them for breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas didn’t know where Crystal took him, but it was terrifying. She had locked him in a cage, trapping him in a room to leave him. She turned and started yelling at her wolf, ordering it around, which seemed to upset the wolf. Thomas had tuned most of it out, attempting to find something to pick the lock and escape, but when he couldn’t find anything in the darkness, he turned to listen to the past few words.<br/>“Make sure no one finds him and keep him quiet. People might not look down here, but these walls aren’t thick and people might hear him. I’ll be back for you after dark,” she ordered.<br/>The wolf whimpered softly as she disappeared into thin air. Thomas knew a wolf would have better vision than him in the darkness, and the realization hit him that the wolf could easily injure, or worse, kill him.<br/>He heard the clicks of the wolf’s claws on the cement floor. He pushed himself up against the back of the cage in fear.<br/>“Nice boy,” he whispered, his voice shaking. “You are a boy, right?”<br/>Thomas flinched as he heard the cage was knocked a bit, rattling it around.<br/>“Please don’t hurt me!” Thomas cried out.<br/>Thomas pulled his legs to his chest, shaking. He tucked his head down, bringing his hands up to hopefully protect him. He heard the cage door rattle. He didn’t move, hoping the wolf wouldn’t attack him.<br/>The wolf grabbed him by the pant leg, managing to avoid his leg underneath. Thomas yelped as he felt a harsh tug. He heard the tearing of his pant leg as the wolf tore the fabric. He attempted to pull his leg closer, but then the wolf placed his paws on Thomas’ leg. <br/>Then there was something pulling on his shirt, which pulled him forwards. He whimpered in fear as the wolf released his shirt and grabbed his leg. The animal was somewhat cautious about it, not sinking teeth into him. Thomas attempted to grab at anything he could as he was dragged out of the cage.<br/>Then the wolf released him, sitting up. Thomas immediately curled up in fear, unable to see that the wolf wasn’t about to attack. He was scared that the wolf would hurt him.<br/>Then he felt something nudge him. He slowly uncurled himself, looking up. As he did, the wolf licked his face then nudged him with his nose. The wolf whimpered, nudging him a few more times.<br/>“Are you not going to hurt me?”<br/>The wolf licked Thomas’ face again, nuzzling its face against Thomas’. The boy laughed, smiling.<br/>“You're a good boy, aren’t you?”<br/>The wolf made a little noise, which Thomas took for confirmation. Thomas cautiously held his hand out and the wolf brought his head up to meet it. Thomas ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur as the wolf walked around him.<br/>Thomas shifted so he sat on his knees, smiling as he pet the wolf pup, who seemed to be enjoying it. He nuzzled against Thomas any chance he got, making sure the boy was relaxed and calm.<br/>Thomas let out a yawn, bringing his hands to adjust the mask on his face. That’s when he realized he didn’t have his mask. Crystal had taken it from him at some point, most likely before she locked him up. That’s why he didn’t see her, or see the wolf in the darkness.<br/>The wolf noticed the boy begin shaking in fear, and didn’t like it. Thomas fell back onto the floor and curled into a loose ball. He was scared, and the wolf wanted to comfort him, but he couldn’t say anything to him.<br/>Instead, the wolf walked behind Thomas and then lied next to him. He used his paws and pulled the boy closer. Thomas seemed just as scared, so the wolf licked Thomas’s face. Thomas giggled softly, bringing a hand up to pet the wolf.<br/>Something told him the wolf would protect him and keep him safe and warm wherever they were.<br/>“Thanks Buddy,” Thomas mumbled.<br/>Thomas snuggled into the wolf’s fur, allowing the warmth to comfort him. With that, he slowly drifted off into a light sleep.</p>
<p>Roman paced back and forth across his room. Terrence had collected Talyn and Joan, taking them to his room to keep them safe. Virgil was still lost in the journals, and Roman was having the hardest time bringing himself to tell Virgil to the truth. He knew it was just the two of them, while the sorcerer’s were dealing with the other situation.<br/>He didn’t know how Virgil would take it. He didn’t know if Virgil would panic and freak out. He didn’t know if Virgil would start telling them to just turn him over so save Thomas and Patton. He didn’t know if Virgil’s reaction would hurt them more. Roman didn’t know how to even start a conversation about it with Virgil.<br/>He didn’t want to lose the love of his life.<br/>Not now. Not ever.<br/>“Ro? It’s getting late.”<br/>Roman turned to see Virgil clearing his stuff of the bed so they could get ready for bed. Roman looked out the window, seeing the moon low in the sky. Almost a full moon. Just a sliver missing. A sliver that would be there in a few days.<br/>“Ro? Are you alright?”<br/>Roman turned to see Virgil glancing over to him. Roman sighed, shaking his head. Virgil walked over, wanting to comfort his lover. He placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder, smiling softly to him.<br/>“Look, I get that you're worried about Thomas, but we can’t do much until we know everything that happened leading up to his disappearance. We don’t even know why they took him. If you want, I can help you-”<br/>“It’s not just Thomas,” Roman blurted out.<br/>Virgil pulled back as Roman turned to face him. Tears were building in Roman’s eyes as he looked into Virgil’s violet eyes.<br/>“We don’t know where he is, but we know why they took him,” Roman cried out. “We know why they took Patton, we know all of it. But my dumb mind isn’t accepting the reasons and I can’t bring myself to even think about losing you. I don’t want to lose you, but unless we can figure something out, I’m going to have to choose either you or Patton and Thomas and I don’t think I’ll be able to make that choice because I can’t lose any of you and-”<br/>“Roman, breathe.”<br/>Roman looked up, seeing the fear and worry in Virgil’s eyes. Only, it wasn’t fear from what Roman was saying, but fear that Roman was about to send himself into a fit and not be able to calm down. Virgil was concerned about Roman, not the situation causing him to spiral.<br/>“Look, Remy and Emile filled me in on most of this when they arrived,” Virgil spoke softly. “I’m guessing they didn’t tell you, or Logan for that matter. I know that whoever is behind this wants me for some reason. Do we know why? No. Do we know if I’ll end up being turned over? No. We don’t know anything about how this will turn out.”<br/>Roman nodded, shaking a slight bit as he attempted to regain control of his breathing. Virgil smiled softly.<br/>“It might not seem like it, but I’m just as terrified as you are, and as everyone else. For now, I think it’s best we just go to sleep and rest for the night. We can’t do anything now other than rest.”<br/>Roman nodded, his head slowly dropping so his gaze fell to the floor. Virgil sighed, lifting Roman’s chin to look into his amber eyes. Virgil smiled and leaned forwards towards Roman. The King met him halfway with a small kiss. <br/>“Are we calmed down now?” Virgil asked with a smirk.<br/>Roman nodded, before an idea popped into his head. Within seconds, he’d managed to scoop Virgil into his arms, causing the young to giggle as his face flushed. Roman carried him to bed as they settled in for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sighed, keeping his eyes away from the man frozen in the middle of the room. One of the journals had said Logan had been mapping out his route and journey. Although it wouldn’t say when he was there, it would give Virgil an idea of what villages to look for. He was also hoping that there might have been a name somewhere for his parents, or their farm. Anything to help him.<br/>Virgil sighed having gone through the bookshelf twice without any luck. He stood and began looking around the remainder of the room in places where Lo might have kept his books. He checked in his desk, his closet, even his dresser. He found nothing.<br/>“Can I help you with something?”<br/>Virgil spun around to see Emile in the doorway. Virgil dropped his head, realizing how bad this had to look.<br/>“Sorry, I was just trying to find something,” Virgil mumbled.<br/>“And what might that be?” <br/>Virgil picked up the most recent journal Logan had given him, holding it out. Emile frowned and looked at it. Emile flipped it open, flipping through the pages before slamming it shut.<br/>“Where did you find this?” Emile demanded.<br/>Virgil stepped back at the sudden change in tone.<br/>“Lo gave it to me,” Virgil muttered out. “He’s trying to help me find my family.”<br/>Emile nodded, tension falling as he sighed.<br/>“Sorry, it’s just-” he paused, searching for the right words. “Lo has certain books he’d never keep in the open. Spell books, potion books, and his journals. Anything of value to him, he’d try to keep hidden unless he wanted someone to find them.”<br/>“Do you know where he keeps them? There is supposed to be one with a bunch of maps in them, and one could tell me where my parents are.”<br/>Emile shook his head.<br/>“All of us have our secrets, and Logan is one who’s big on that. I wouldn’t be able to tell you where he keeps them, only he knows.”<br/>Virgil sighed, dropping his head. He sat on Lo’s bed, staring at the floor. He’d gotten so close, yet he was so far from finding them. He could set off, but he’d wander the countryside aimlessly for months before he’d find anything. That's if the bandits and assassins he once worked with didn’t find him first.<br/>Emile sat beside him, flipping through the book. As he reached the end of the book, he paused as he examined the back of the inner cover.<br/>“Did you write anything in here, Virgil?”<br/>Virgil looked up and shook his head. Emile’s gaze was set on the inside of the back cover, looking at it with confusion. Virgil leaned over to see the back for himself, and what he saw confused him. Along the cover was neat, cursive writing in a sapphire ink.<br/>“I swear that wasn’t there before,” Virgil said.<br/>Emile stood up, looking around. Virgil’s eyes followed him as the sorcerer looked around the room. He paused near Logan’s closet, pulling it open. He looked at it before moving the hanging clothes aside.<br/>“Virgil, see if you can find a pen with a mint green feather in his desk,” Emile called out. “And close the door, I don’t want anyone seeing this.”<br/>Virgil nodded, jumping to his feet. He closed the door, then turned to Logan’s desk. He looked across the workspace before looking through the desk. He couldn’t find anything that fit what Emile wanted. He stood and was about to say something when he noticed it resting on the top shelf of Logan’s bookshelf. He went over and grabbed it before turning to Emile. The sorcerer was in the closet, moving things around.<br/>“I’m sorry, Specs,” Emile muttered. “I said I’d never go through your stuff, yet here I am.”<br/>Emile looked up as Virgil held out the pen. Emile smiled and accepted it. He held it up to the back wall of the closet. He brought his hand closer to it, holding the pen out to the wall. When his hand would have made contact, he found it fazed through the wall. Without moving his hand away from the wall, he turned to Virgil.<br/>“Give me your hand.”<br/>Virgil nodded, not questioning the sorcerer. He took Emile’s other hand and the sorcerer pulled him into the closet. Virgil watched the sorcerer disappear through the wall, followed by his hand. Virgil took a step and fazed through the wall. He looked around in awe.<br/>“Where are we?”<br/>“The secret catacombs of the Palace,” Emile said. “I’ve read about them, but I never thought I’d find one.”<br/>Emile released Virgil’s hand and started along the hallways. Although narrow, there was plenty of space for him to walk. The walls were made of stone, with doorways along the sides of them that led to other halls and rooms. Virgil followed after Emile, not wanting to get lost.<br/>“Do you know where you’re going?” Virgil asked.<br/>“The note here seems to have directions, but whoever wrote it did so in multiple languages. I’m still trying to translate it.”<br/>“Wait, you don’t know who wrote it,” Virgil asked, a little worried.<br/>Emile shook his head, looking around. He turned and started down another hallway to their right.<br/>“Why do you trust it then? It could be whoever has been causing issues here,” Virgil cried.<br/>“I trust it because it’s Logan’s writing,” Emile said. “I cannot confirm it was him, but I have my reasons to believe it’s safe to follow.”<br/>Virgil sighed, knowing Emile was probably right. It still didn’t ease his worries that this all could be some big trap that was meant for him.<br/>They came to a wooden door with a lock on it. Emile stood, looking between the door and the book in his hands. Virgil groaned.<br/>“All this for a locked door?” Virgil moaned.<br/>“It’s not all lost yet,” Emile said. “With us, not everything will be as it seems.”<br/>Emile held the pen out to the keyhole, glancing to the book.<br/>“For example.”<br/>He waved the feather over the keyhole. Virgil watched as something clicked and the door swung open on its own. Emile smiled as they stepped inside, and Virgil looked around in awe. <br/>The room was enormous, about the size of the throne room. The walls, floor and ceiling were all carved from the stone that the castle was built with. A fireplace was against the far wall with a mantle sitting above it. Pictures sat on the mantle place of what seemed like a happy family, a mother, father, two brothers and a sister. Another was just the three kids sitting together.<br/>An old, worn down carpet laid across the floor in front of the fireplace with a few cushions on it for someone to sit on. A book was sitting open beside one of the cushions. Virgil walked over to look at it.<br/>There was so much more to explore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lost Prince and Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I know Logan knew a lot of secrets in the palace, but this is incredible,” Emile mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up to see Emile wandering the room and trying to take it all in. Apparently, Logan had some rather large secrets the others didn’t know about. Virgil looked back down to the book, looking at the pages. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but it did grab his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Emile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up to see Emile had one of the framed pictures in his hands. Emile looked up at him with a sad smile. Virgil frowned and moved to get a better look at the photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was of the three kids, most likely siblings. The oldest boy stood in the back, his blonde hair and blue eyes smiling with a hint of a smirk on his face. To his right was the girl, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes that shimmer in the light. On the left, stood a boy who looked almost identical to the girl. He shared a lot of the facial features, as well as the curliness to his brown hair. The only difference was the eyes. While she had emerald green, the boy had a deep sapphire blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are they?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile hummed, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the three children of the old royal family,” Emile explained. “The ones who ruled before Roman’s family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know them?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knew them, they were cruel to the world, and we all suffered,” Emile sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?” Virgil asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile sighed, “the three of us overthrew them and gave the kingdom to Roman’s father. The King and Queen passed, as well as the oldest son. We don’t know what happened to their daughter. It was like she vanished.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil frowned, knowing the blonde boy in the photo was dead, but Emile said nothing about the other. He looked up, about to ask when Emile set the photo back on the mantle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wondering about the other boy?” Emile said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive, people know him, but don’t know who he once was,” Emile turned to Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil frowned as Emile was hiding something from him. Emile glanced over at him, wanting to see if Virgil was still waiting for an answer. He was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile sighed, turning to Virgil. That’s when he noticed the book in Virgil’s hands. He figured out a distraction to avoid the unsaid question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the journal you're looking for would be over here,” Emile said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil frowned as Emile started walking towards the bookshelves that lined the far walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the other boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile flinched, although Virgil couldn’t see. He turned with a smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that the eldest died and the girl vanished,” Virgil claimed. “What about the other boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile sighed, dropping his head. Virgil had a right to know, he just wished Logan could tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other brother was banished long before they were killed,” Emile sighed. “Raised by the two who found him, they helped take back the Kingdom and bring peace to the land. Although he was the rightful heir to the throne, he kept his identity secret. We were all fearful of what could have happened if they knew the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. He looked down at the book in his hands, the older leather cover worn out from time and being handled. The book was old, but maintained. The pages were written in english, which told Virgil that it wasn’t Logan who wrote it. Logan always was writing in another language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up as Emile took to book from his hands. Emile avoided eye contact as he flipped through the pages. Virgil frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on with you? You’re clearly not telling me something,” Virgil said. “What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile sighed, closing the book. He didn’t look up from the book in his hands as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s his first journal, something he lost years ago to his family,” Emile mumbled. “He told me all his stuff was burned once he left. Why would he feel a need to lie about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile wandered to the bookshelves, looking at them. Virgil followed, growing annoyed with the lack of answers from the sorcerer. It was clear he knew the lost prince, but he wasn’t saying anything to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed and started going through the books for the maps he wanted. He made it through the top two shelves, then about halfway through the middle shelf. As he pulled another journal off the shelf and flipped it open, a photo fell out. Virgil stared at it as it floated to the floor before picking it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brown hair and sapphire blue eyes stood out. He looked like the lost prince, but he finally clued in. He looked to Emile, who was still looking at the books before him. He looked down at the photo in his hands. He turned back to the book, seeing the first entry in the journal before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve had to abandon my old journal in the palace when they found out. I suspect my parents have burned everything and it’s gone. Two sorcerers have found me and brought me to safety. They seem willing to train me so I will most likely stay here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at Emile again. He glanced down at the photo before looking up to see Emile glancing at him. A look of guilt crossed his face as he turned to Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Logan is the lost prince,” he said softly. “Logan didn’t want to tell you or Roman because you’ll be the Kings of the Kingdom soon. If you knew-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thought we’d feel bad?” Virgil asked. “That he was destined for the throne and now we had it? Is that what it was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan was never destined for the throne,” Emile spoke. “His brother would have earned it before he did. He wouldn’t have been King. He was more worried that you two would see him as a threat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s our friend, though,” Virgil mumbled. “We’d never hurt him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve tried to tell him that, but with his childhood and being thrown out for his powers, he was fearful it would repeat again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil nodded. Then a thought came into his mind. He walked over to the family photo on the mantle. Emile’s eyes followed him across the room, although he did move to follow. Virgil picked up the picture and looked at it. Specifically, everyone’s eyes. The King had dark brown eyes while the Queen and eldest song had pale blue eyes. Logan’s were their vibrant sapphire and the sister was a vibrant emerald. Something didn’t add up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come Logan and the girl have different eyes?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile frowned, walking over to look at the photo. That’s when he saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I never realized this,” Emile mumbled. “I mean, I guess it makes sense since they were twins, but it’s still unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can see the brighter and fuller colour in Logan’s eyes,” Emile pointed out. “It’s the sign of a magic user. We have more colourful eyes that average. His sister has the same eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile looked up at Virgil with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s her,” he mumbled. “That’s who’s doing this. It’s all making sense now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both spun to the door as it spun open, someone standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you figured it out?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Emile jumped in front of Virgil, taking a defensive stance. He wasn’t the strongest fighter of the sorcerers, but he could hold his own if needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You turned him to stone!” Emile shouted out. “You turned your brother to stone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only temporarily,” she shrugged. “I’ll undo the spell when the time comes tomorrow night. He’ll be fine, and I’ll have my rightful place on the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil glared. She waved her hand around, green sparkles falling from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only one door is opened to escape the catacombs,” she smirked. “This door will remain locked until I leave. There’s no teleporting out of here either, so you’ll both be trapped until I decide to release you. Have fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and closed the door. Emile ran towards the door, attempting to pull it open. After a few moments, he groaned and kicked the door in frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trapped. She trapped us down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, seeing the look of pure fear on Virgil’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wants the throne. She’s going for Roman. We have to warn him. We need to do something, Emile!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile felt the spell she’d placed on the room lingering around. It was muting his powers, but not blocking them entirely. He could still do something if he focused hard enough. He could contact Remy, warn him and have him keep Roman safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it would take all the energy he had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman groaned, sitting next to Remy in the garden. Logan was stone, Patton and Thomas were missing, and now Emile and Virgil had disappeared in the Palace somewhere. No matter where Roman looked, he couldn’t find them anywhere.<br/>“I’m sure they’re fine,” Remy said. “Chill.”<br/>“Are you telling me to chill?”<br/>Roman turned to Remy annoyed.<br/>“Everyone around me keeps disappearing, and I’m supposed to chill. I don’t know what’s happening anymore!”<br/>Remy threw his hands in the air in a ‘I surrender’ sense. Roman groaned, rolling his eyes and turning away. He paced around the fountain where he and Remy sat and watched.<br/>“I’m sure Virgil and Emile are fine,” Remy said.<br/>“Sure, you say that now, but admit that you have no idea where Emile is,” Roman turned to him. “You said earlier that Emile hasn’t responded to your messages all day. Something has to have happened.”<br/>“Or something is blocking our connection. Something could have disrupted our connection, like, oh, I don’t know, losing Logan?”<br/>Roman stepped back, clearly still upset about him. Remy realized instantly and felt bad. He wanted to take it back, but knew he couldn’t.<br/>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it.”<br/>Roman sighed, shaking his head.<br/>“I don’t know what to do anymore,” Roman sighed.<br/>“Is everything alright?” <br/>Roman turned as Crystal walked up to them. Roman sighed and shook his head.<br/>“Have you by chance seen Virgil or Emile today?” Remy asked.<br/>“Yeah, Emile told me they were going to the market to look for a few things and Virgil went along to get some fresh air,” Crystal replied.<br/>Roman sighed, relieved. They were safe. <br/>“Speaking of heading to town,” Crystal continued. “Roman, you have a visit with the tailor today. We should be heading out for that now.”<br/>Roman smiled, nodding. He gave a nod to Remy as the two left the garden. Remy sat against the fountain wall, looking up at the sky. He was enjoying the peace and quiet as he continued to think. It was rough accepting Logan’s state and that they might not be able to help him. Logan might be gone forever, and he’d never have gotten to say goodbye.<br/>As Remy watched the birds flying around overhead, he felt something. Someone was trying to contact him and struggling. Emile was trying to contact him.<br/>Roman’s in danger! It’s- he cut out for a moment. She’s going to hurt him. Find him!<br/>Something was interfering with the contact, but Remy had gotten enough of the message to know what Emile was saying.<br/>Whoever was behind all this was going for Roman now. <br/>Crystal was taking him to the village. He needed to find them.<br/>Remy jumped to his feet, racing off in the direction Roman and Crystal disappeared to. He ran through the castle, looking for them, but didn’t see them. He stopped at the door, seeing the guards at their posts. He ran up to them.<br/>“Where’s King Roman!” he demanded.<br/>“He just left with the Royal Advisor, Sir Sleep.”<br/>“Find him and get him back here!” Remy ordered. “He’s in danger. Now!”<br/>The guards nodded, running off. Remy pushed open the door, looking around for Roman. When he thought they were too far gone, he noticed Roman and Crystal walking through the village towards the Market from his place on the steps. As he ran down the stairs, he heard the alarm start blaring inside.<br/>The castle was on high alert, and the guards were being sent into the village to find Roman.<br/>Remy just hoped they’d get to him in time.</p>
<p>Roman walked through the market with Crystal at his side. It was peaceful as most people were packing up. A few cast smiles and glances towards him. Roman waved at a few more familiar faces, but he was a little surprised that he didn’t see Virgil and Emile on their way.<br/>“Where are Emile and Virgil? I thought you said they were coming here?” Roman asked.<br/>“They might have gone with a stand owner to their main store or something,” Crystal brushed off.<br/>Roman frowned, a little confused and offset by Crystal. Something never added up about her.<br/>As they approached the tailor’s shop near the end of the marketplace, Roman heard someone calling his name. He and Crystal both turned around, looking around. As his eyes landed on Remy running towards him, Crystal grabbed his arm and dragged him out of sight. Roman stumbled as he was thrown against the wall of a building in an alleyway.<br/>“It was just Remy. What’s this for?”<br/>“He knows too much. I don’t have time.”<br/>Roman watched Crystal pull out a small glass vial from her pocket of a purplish mixture. Roman moved to stand and run, but Crystal dropped onto his legs and dug her knee into his stomach. <br/>“Drink up, my little Princey.”<br/>Roman moved his head around, avoiding the vial. He was hoping to avoid it long enough for Remy to find and save him. Crystal had other ideas. She reached out, grabbing a handful of Roman’s hair and pulled. Hard.<br/>Roman cried out and Crystal dumped the mixture into his mouth. Her hand flew to his mouth, covering it and stopping Roman from spitting it out. Roman winced as she pinned his head against the wall.<br/>“Now, swallow like a good boy,” she growled.<br/>When Roman refused, she took it to the next level. She pinched his nose, blocking off any chance he had at breathing.<br/>“Swallow it.”<br/>Roman struggled, not wanting to swallow but slowly suffocating. If he swallowed, he could breath, but it would also mean that Crystal wins. Whatever she was trying to force him to drink couldn’t be good for him. He needed to hold on for Remy.<br/>But as seconds passed, hope slowly ran out. Remy was nowhere in sight and Roman was running out of options.<br/>As spots began dancing in his vision, he gave in. He didn’t want to pass out, not now. <br/>He swallowed.<br/>Roman gasped for air as Crystal pulled her hands away with a smirk.<br/>“Good, it was only a matter of time.”<br/>Roman was now able to move and pushed Crystal off him. She fell back onto the ground, and Roman noticed Remy running towards them now. Roman tried to stand but his head started spinning. He fell back against the wall, moaning.<br/>“Stay back!”<br/>Roman looked up, seeing Crystal between him and Remy. Her hands glowed a bright green. She had magic. She had powers all along.<br/>“If it’s a fight you want, then you choose the wrong sorcerer to fight.”<br/>Remy growled, his hands and eyes lighting up bright gold. He launched an attack at Crystal, who jumped out of its path. He ran at her, kicking her in the gut while she tried to recover. He sent a punch at her face, but she caught it in her hands. She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. Remy recovered quickly and launched a ball of energy at Crystal. She deflected it before sending her own. Remy jumped aside, dodging it before someone grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. <br/>He cried out in surprise, flinching at the harsh impact. When he looked up, shock filled him. Roman was standing over him, holding him against the wall. Remy didn’t believe it, but he was there. <br/>Using all his focus, Remy kicked Roman, knocking him back a step. Then his punch collided with Roman’s shoulder, knocking him back more. Then another punch, a kick, a punch. He was keeping them light, but with enough impact to knock him back.<br/>Then Roman jumped at Remy. And the sorcerer got caught up in the moment. He forgot who he was fighting.<br/>He launched a ball into the air, right at Roman. It collided into Roman’s chest, launching him into the wall behind him. Roman fell to the ground with a moan, slowly recovering.<br/>“He’s attacking the King!”<br/>Remy turned, noticing a few civilians watching from the main streets around them. He looked around, then noticed a group of guards coming for him. He turned to Crystal who grinned widely at him.<br/>“Looks like I’m not the villain anymore,” she smirked.<br/>“You planned this! You wanted me to follow you! So you could pin everything on me!”<br/>“Guess who figured it out,” she shrugged. “Better run before they lock you up now.”<br/>Remy glanced over at the guards advancing on him. He glanced over to where Roman was getting to his feet, a straight, emotionless face as he stared at Remy. The sorcerer didn’t want to abandon Roman, or Emile, or Virgil, the Kingdom, anyone. <br/>But he knew he didn’t have a choice. He wouldn’t be of any use locked up.<br/>Remy cast one last glare at Crystal before he teleported away.<br/>The guards all stopped running, looking around.<br/>“He’s clearly attacking us,” Crystal shouted. “He couldn’t have gotten far. Find him!”<br/>The guards all nodded, running off in different directions. Crystal turned as Roman walked up to her. She smiled, pulling him in.<br/>“It’s so nice when everything goes to plan, isn’t it,” she smiled, resting her head on his chest.<br/>“Yes, dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remy appeared in his room in the Palace. He looked around before quickly running and closing the door. He locked it, stepping back as he shook with fear. This type of situation hadn’t happened since Roman’s mother passed. Even then, it was different. He wasn’t dealing with an evil sorceress who has taken control of the King’s mind. He wasn’t on his own, without Logan or Emile at his side to watch his back.<br/>
He was on his own.<br/>
He turned, quickly gathering anything he could from his room. He hastily tossed it all inside his bag. Any spell books, herbs, potions, anything in his grasp he might have needed. He crammed it all into his bag before picking it up and slinging it over his shoulder.<br/>
He heard a faint hoot noise and turned to see Mocha in his cage, looking at him. Remy ran up and scrambled to unlock the door. The moment the door opened, Mocha flew out and landed on his shoulder. Remy looked at him with sad eyes.<br/>
“You can’t come with me,” Remy told him quietly. “I’m sorry, but they’ll follow you.”<br/>
Mocha cooed softly as Remy took the owl to the windowsill. Remy turned, moving to his desk while Mocha watched from the window. Remy quickly scribbled down a note in the language he, Logan and Emile spoke to each other. He turned back to his owl.<br/>
Tears slipped down his eyes as he tucked the small page into Mocha’s talens.<br/>
“Take this and find Spirit,” Remy told him. “Stay with him and no matter what, don’t come after me. I mean it, Mocha.”<br/>
Mocha cooed out, almost desperate. Remy shook his head.<br/>
“I love you too, but I can’t risk them finding you,” he said softly. “Now go, hurry.”<br/>
Mocha turned and jumped out the window, taking off into the sky. Remy watched for a moment before there was a banging on the door.<br/>
“It’s locked!”<br/>
“Then force it open!”<br/>
Remy turned back to the window, climbing out of it. As he hung on the outside, looking down he heard the door open.<br/>
“There he is! Get him!”<br/>
Without another thought, Remy let go. If he had to choose between being held captive and falling to his death, he’d rather die.</p><p>Emile and Virgil wandered aimlessly through the tunnels throughout the Palace. Virgil was beginning to give up hope that he’d see Roman again, but Emile kept telling him this would all work out in the end. Times might seem dark, but they can always get worse than they seemed.<br/>
Although Emile didn’t even know the full circumstances of their situation.<br/>
“Can’t we just go back before we get lost,” Virgil groaned. “Crystal told us there was no way out. She has magic, and it’s blocking yours now. Maybe we can find something in Logan’s little hideout thing back there to help us?”<br/>
Emile sighed, knowing Virgil might be right. Emile turned to agree on going back and trying something else. Before he got a word out, he turned back down the tunnel. He swore he heard someone calling out for help.<br/>
“Did you hear that?” Emile asked.<br/>
He turned back, to see a distrubed face on Virgil. The teen slowly nodded his head, looking back to Emile. They waited in silence, listening for anything.<br/>
“Someone! Help!”<br/>
Virgil’s eyes went wide as he recognized the voice.<br/>
“That’s Thomas!” he shouted.<br/>
Virgil pushed past Emile, sprinting down the hallway. Emile quickly ran after him as Virgil called out to the boy. Emile listened as Thomas’ cries became louder, and they began hearing a faint pounding on the wall. Virgil stopped where the noise was loudest, looking around for a door, passage, anything.<br/>
“Help me! Please!”<br/>
“Where are you, Thomas?”<br/>
“In here!”<br/>
Virgil turned to Emile, frantically searching for the non-existent room. There was nothing that Virgil could see.<br/>
But Emile saw it.<br/>
“This is a fake wall, it’ll move if we push it.”<br/>
Virgil nodded, hearing the boy knock on the wall again.<br/>
“Thomas, back away from the wall,” Emile called out.<br/>
Emile waited a moment, then nodded to Virgil. The two then ran at it, launching their body weight onto the wall as it half crumbled, half disintegrated.<br/>
The light flooded the room, revealing Thomas cuddled against Crystal’s wolf pup. Virgil ran over to Thomas, scooping the boy into his arms.<br/>
“It’s ok, we found you. It’s Virgie, you’re ok.”<br/>
Thomas clung to Virgil, crying softly into the teen’s chest. Emile watched as the wolf pup watched with his tail wagging happily. Something didn’t make sense.<br/>
“Why is her pup down here?”<br/>
The pup whimpered softly, sitting down and dropping its head.<br/>
“Papa!”<br/>
Emile turned to Thomas in Virgil’s. The boy was reaching out into the air, making grabby hands. Emile turned to the wolf, who was back on his feet and looking at Thomas. The wolf barked at the boy, his tail wagging around.<br/>
“Could she have done it?” Emile whispered to himself.<br/>
Virgil heard him, “done what?”<br/>
Emile knelt next to the wolf, holding a hand out.<br/>
“Is it a transformation spell?”<br/>
The wolf turned to Emile with curious eyes, sniffing his outstretched hand.<br/>
“Is that you, Patton?”<br/>
The wolf placed a paw in Emile’s hand, whimpering. Emile nodded, bringing his hands to himself.<br/>
“This might hurt a bit,” he said softly.<br/>
Emile’s eyes lit up as he brought his hands to the wolf’s face. The wolf stepped towards Emile, lowering his head. Emile placed his hands on the wolf as they lit up.<br/>
Virgil watched the light engulf Emile and the wolf. He looked away, the light blinding in the dimly lit hallways. As the light faded away, there were two people before them now. Emile was now sitting with a nearly unconscious Patton in his arms.<br/>
“Patton!”<br/>
Virgil ran over to the two, carrying Thomas in his arms. Patton slowly rolled over and looked up at Virgil and Thomas. Virgil set the now squirming boy down next to Patton. The man smiled and pulled the boy into a tight hug.<br/>
“Papa?”<br/>
“Hey kiddo, it’s alright,” Patton hushed.<br/>
Thomas snuggled against Patton as Emile stood up.<br/>
“Are you alright, Pat?” Emile asked.<br/>
Patton nodded, “Just sore and tired.”<br/>
Emile nodded, reaching a hand down to him.<br/>
“Do you think you can walk? We need to find a way out of here.”<br/>
Patton nodded. He shifted and held onto Thomas as he shakily got to his feet. He took a moment to adjust his hold on Thomas before nodding to Emile.<br/>
“Great let’s-”<br/>
Emile was cut off as two owls flew out in front of them, hooting around. Emile smiled as the reddish coloured owl landed on his shoulder, cooing happily. A second greyish one with mint green tips on its wings and tail fluttered around Virgil.<br/>
“Hello Raspberry,” Emile smiled.<br/>
The owl cooed, nudging the side of Emile’s head with her beak.<br/>
“Sorry girl, Logan’s not here right now,” Emile said softly.<br/>
The owl seemed disappointed but turned as the other landed on Virgil’s cautious but outstretched hand. It was about half the size of Logan’s owl, but seemed fond of Virgil.<br/>
“I thought Logan only had one owl,” Emile frowned.<br/>
Virgil looked at the little bird with curiosity. The bird cooed at Virgil before waving its wings around. Virgil kept trying to understand why the owl came to him. Why did the owl not go to Emile instead? Why did Emile not know of it?<br/>
Then he remembered the journal.<br/>
“Mint?”<br/>
The owl cooed happily, jumping onto Virgil’s shoulder and snuggling against his face. Virgil chuckled, smiling at the little owl.<br/>
“Lo kept you all this time?” Virgil questioned, looking to the owl.<br/>
Virgil looked up at Emile, who was extremely confused.<br/>
“Long story, I’ll talk about it later. Let’s find a way out of here,” Virgil said.<br/>
Once Virgil said that, Raspberry hooted, jumping off Emile’s shoulder. Mint followed closely.<br/>
“I think they know a way out of here! Come on!” Emile cried.<br/>
The group chased the two owls down the hallways, hoping they weren’t just running around and getting more lost. They made turn after turn, feeling like they were going in circles with the same tunnels over and over.<br/>
Then the tunnels opened around them, giving way to the Palace gardens. Emile fell to the ground, shaking slightly with exhaustion and a sudden boost of energy from the spells effects. Virgil looked around as Mint and Raspberry landed in a tree near them with a faint hoot. Mint snuggled against Raspberry happily.<br/>
“What’s that?”<br/>
Virgil turned to find Patton pointing up at something. He followed the man’s gaze and noticed another owl flying towards them.<br/>
“That’s Mocha! It’s Remy’s owl,” Emile said from his place on the ground.<br/>
The owl flew over to Emile, landing in front of him with the small paper. Emile reached out and began to unroll it, but didn’t get the chance.<br/>
“Remy!”<br/>
Emile looked up at Virgil’s shouts, seeing his fellow sorcerer climbing out a third story window. His bedroom window. He hung there for a moment, looking up at the window.<br/>
Then let go.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. From 3 to 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emile was still recovering from the spells in the catacombs, he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop Remy’s fall. He’d have a hard time healing him as it was. That is, if he survived. Which Emile was thinking he would never be able to survive from that height. Not without something to slow his fall.<br/>
So it came as a surprise to Emile when Remy’s rapid descent suddenly slowed to a stop just above the garden. It surprised him when Remy looked around with confusion as something brought him closer to the edge of the opening they were standing it. Neither of them understood what was happening, or how Remy suddenly stopped falling.<br/>
Logan was still stone, Remy wasn’t able to do anything in the air, and Emile was too weak. Crystal wanted them dead, so she wouldn’t have helped.<br/>
To make things more confusing, the aura that surrounded Remy was white.<br/>
A colour of an untrained sorcerer. One who didn’t know they had magic to begin with.<br/>
Emile slowly stood up as Remy ran over to him. Remy was clearly worried about his friend, helping him to his feet. As Emile stood, he caught a glimpse of the others near him.<br/>
Patton held Thomas close, his hands around the boy. But his eyes were on Virgil.<br/>
Who was frozen in shock.<br/>
With a white aura around him.<br/>
“Virgil?” Emile said softly.<br/>
The teen spun to Emile, clearly terrified. His eyes were entirely white except for the black of his pupils. His hands were glowing as he shook in fear.<br/>
“Virgil, you need to breathe for me,” Emile said calmly.<br/>
Emile glanced to Remy, motioning towards Patton and Thomas. Remy nodded, moving towards the father and son.<br/>
Remy and Emile had seen a sorcerer overwhelmed with fear before. They can be dangerous, their powers uncontrollable, especially if they didn’t know about them. Which wasn’t uncommon.<br/>
“What’s happening to me? Make it stop!”<br/>
Emile noticed the glow brighten, and he froze.<br/>
“Virgil, I can’t help you unless you calm down.”<br/>
Virgil looked up, locking eyes with Emile in fear. Emile’s eyes were lit up, but faintly. His powers worked to soothe the teen’s fear and anxiety. Emile watched Virgil’s eyes dull and slowly change back to their violet colour. He looked around at himself, then up at Emile.<br/>
“What was that?” Virgil asked.<br/>
Emile glanced back to see Remy moving from his stance in front of Patton and Thomas.  As he turned to explain something to Virgil, shouting echoed from the far side of the garden.<br/>
“Find him!”<br/>
Emile spun around as Remy seemed panicked.<br/>
“They’re coming. We need to go.”<br/>
Emile frowned, looking around.<br/>
“What’s going on?”<br/>
Mocha flew and landed on Remy’s shoulder.<br/>
“Crystal got to Roman, I wasn’t fast enough. She’s controlling him, Emile,” Remy cried. “I couldn’t do anything.”<br/>
Emile looked over as Raspberry landed on his shoulder. He turned as Virgil ran over with Mint close behind him.<br/>
“We need to get out of here! Now!”<br/>
“I could just call them off?” Virgil said.<br/>
“They have orders to capture any sorcerers, Virgil,” Remy said. “You just proved that you have powers, and they saw that. They’ll be coming for you.”<br/>
Emile nodded as the group gathered around him.<br/>
“To the cabin?” Emile asked.<br/>
Remy shook his head.<br/>
“They know about it. It’s not safe there,” he replied. “We need to go somewhere else.”<br/>
“Where? They’ll find us where you hid away,” Emile replied.<br/>
“I don’t know? Anywhere we haven’t been before.”<br/>
Virgil thought for a moment, then looked up at the arguing sorcerers. They were going to get everyone caught if they didn’t act soon.<br/>
“The coast, the east coast,” Virgil told them.<br/>
Emile turned to him with a frown.<br/>
“Why there?” he asked.<br/>
“Just do it!”<br/>
Emile and Remy grabbed a hold of the others, then teleported everyone from the garden. Just as the royal guard surrounded them.</p><p>Crystal sat on the throne with Roman standing by her side. She smiled happily, flipping Roman’s engagement ring in her hand. She’d taken it from him, knowing that within a few days, she’d be able to marry him. She’d have everything she wanted. Everything that was taken from her.<br/>
She looked up as two guards stepped in, looking guilty and fearful.<br/>
“Any news,” she asked.<br/>
“They escaped us, your majesty,” one spoke up.<br/>
“What? How?”<br/>
“They teleported away as we surrounded them.”<br/>
Crystal growled in rage, clenching the ring in her fist.<br/>
“Find them!”<br/>
“We’ve searched the entire palace, your majesty,” the other spoke up. “Even the village. We have no traces of them.”<br/>
“Then search the Kingdom! I want them brought to me alive!”<br/>
She glared at them, expecting them to turn and run out. They stood as if there was something else.<br/>
“Um, your majesty?”<br/>
She glared, waiting for them to continue.<br/>
“They took the father and son.”<br/>
That set her over. Everything was going wrong now. They took her hostages, her only advantage on them.<br/>
Well, maybe not her only.<br/>
“Bring my brother to me,” she ordered. “Surely he’ll be of some use to me now.”<br/>
The two guards nodded, running out. Crystal was furious, ready to destroy something. Anything at all. She just wanted to punch something.<br/>
Then two hands rested on her shoulders, massaging them softly.<br/>
“Relax, darling.”<br/>
Crystal sighed, dropping her head.<br/>
“They are running scared. They’ll never stand a chance against you.”<br/>
Crystal turned to Roman, smiling at him. He pulled her into a hug, planting a kiss on her forehead.<br/>
“We’ll be married in a few days, and we’ll never have to worry about them again,” Roman told her.<br/>
Crystal nodded, looking up at Roman. The King’s appearance was no different that before, his amber eyes sparkling in the sunlight with a small smile.<br/>
Crystal turned as the doors opened. She watched her brother being forced in. His arms were chained up, as well as his legs. The guards held the chains around his wrists and ankles tight as a fifth guard led him in with a collar and leash on his neck. Crystal stepped away from the throne as her brother was forced onto his knees before her.<br/>
He glared up at her while still attempting to pull himself free from the guards’ hold.<br/>
“Whatever you want, you won’t get it,” he growled.<br/>
Crystal chuckled, kneeling in front of him. She grabbed his chin, lifting his head to look him in the eyes.<br/>
“I’ll turn you to stone just as easily as last time,” she taunted. “Maybe I’ll leave you like that indefinitely.”<br/>
Logan glared at her.<br/>
“I’d rather die than help you.”<br/>
Crystal gasped, trying to look offended. Then stood with a smirk.<br/>
“I thought that twins stay together forever,” she said. “You know, like how you and I were supposed to be in this magic thing together?”<br/>
Logan looked away.<br/>
“Or did you forget about all that? The training sessions we had in the catacombs, the books we would read?”<br/>
“Stop it,” Logan whispered.<br/>
“Were you planning on just leaving me behind? Forgetting about me entirely? Did you even care that you abandoned me here with our freak parents?”<br/>
“Of course I did!” Logan snapped.<br/>
“Then why would you just leave me here?”<br/>
“I didn’t have a choice!” Logan yelled.<br/>
“Why’s that?”<br/>
“Because if I came back for you, I would have been killed! I couldn’t come out of hiding without someone finding me and the guard killing me!”<br/>
Crystal frowned.<br/>
“I wanted to come get you, take you back to the cabin, to the enchanted forest, away from everything and keep you safe, but I couldn’t do anything!”<br/>
Crystal smirked, chuckling to herself. She looked up at the guards.<br/>
“Search the enchanted forest for this cabin,” she ordered. “They should be there.”<br/>
Logan gasped and began fighting against the chains even more. He yelped as the collar around his neck was harshly tugged, pulling him forwards while his arms were pulled back. He winced as looked up as Crystal smirked back at him.<br/>
“Thanks for giving your friends up,” Crystal grinned.<br/>
“They’d never go there, not now,” Logan muttered. “They’d go as far from you as possible?”<br/>
“Even with little Virgie learning about his powers?” Crystal teased. “Or did you forget about that too?”<br/>
Logan frowned, looking up at her. Crystal tossed one of Logan’s old journal’s onto the ground in front of Logan. Logan stared at it in horror.<br/>
“You left it out for little Virgie, but I thought I’d take a quick peek at the many adventures you went on. Quite the time with his parents, huh?”<br/>
Logan shrunk away, averting his eyes from Crystal’s gaze.<br/>
“I know the boy is more desperate than ever to find his parents, to learn what actually happened. Don’t think that for a second I don’t have something planned.”<br/>
“Leave them alone!”<br/>
Crystal smirked.<br/>
“What are you gonna do about it?”<br/>
“Your problem is with me! Just leave them alone!”<br/>
Crystal laughed, turning and walking towards Roman. Something Logan wasn’t proud of helping with. Something Logan wished he could undo. To have hid away his spell books and potions instead of leaving them for her to find.<br/>
He could have prevented this all.<br/>
Crystal laughed, pulling Logan from his thoughts.<br/>
“They became targets once you befriended them, Lo. You brought this onto them. All of them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Safety?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil looked around the dim alleyway they appeared in. Remy and Emile ran to the ends, looking up and down for anyone that could have witnessed them appearing. Raspberry, Mocha and Mint called out, jumping away from them and taking off to go hide around them. The owls were to stay out of sight in public, but stay close in case they were called.<br/>“Clear over here.”<br/>“Clear here.”<br/>Emile turned and walked over to Virgil, Patton and Thomas.<br/>“Are you alright? Is anyone hurt?”<br/>“I’m fine,” Patton smiled. “Thomas doesn’t have his mask, though.”<br/>Emile sighed, nodding.<br/>“There isn’t much we can do about it right now,” he replied. “We’ll just need to keep an eye on him and keep him close.”<br/>“How are you holding up, Vee?” Remy asked.<br/>The teen turned to him, nodding slowly.<br/>“Still a bit shaken,” Virgil replied.<br/>“Why exactly did you want us to come here?” Remy asked, looking around. “I mean, I get that we are in the far reaches of the Kingdom, but it’s still a bit of an odd request.”<br/>“Is this about the journals?”<br/>Virgil turned to see Emile glaring at him.<br/>“Is this about everything you’ve been reading in Lo’s journals? You wanted to use this as a chance to find your parents, didn’t you!”<br/>“Whoa, Emile, chill,” Remy said.<br/>“We don’t have time to be going on a wild goose chase for his parents! We need to find a way back to the Palace to save Roman, and the Kingdom!”<br/>Virgil sank back, worried that Emile would lash out at him even more. But his head shot up with the loud smacking sound from Remy and Emile.<br/>“Emile! That’s enough!”<br/>Emile held his cheek, looking at Remy with a hurt expression. Virgil could see the pinkness to the sorcerer’s cheek.<br/>“I don’t care if his thoughts went to possibly finding his parents! He got us out of the Palace, and far away from that mess. We now have time to recover and plan out the next steps, so this needs to stop.”<br/>Emile nodded, stepping away from Remy. <br/>“We should find somewhere to settle for the night, and something to eat,” Remy continued. “An Inn perhaps. I doubt anyone would be willing to take us in.”<br/>Everyone seemed to be in agreement with Remy’s idea and followed as he led them out of the alleyway. Virgil looked around as they walked in silence, admiring the coastal village. The houses were mainly built with wood, although a few larger buildings were built with bricks. The people here all seemed to be happily going about their daily lives. Adults were talking while their children would play games on the roads in front of the houses.<br/>It was so peaceful here.<br/>“Have either of you been here before?” Patton asked.<br/>Emile shook his head, but Remy nodded.<br/>“Logan and I met up here at one point after we separated,” he explained. “We weren’t together for too long, but we enjoyed it.”<br/>“Did you stay at the Inn?” Emile asked.<br/>“Not quite,” Remy replied. “A nice family had taken Logan in to shelter him. They were just simple farmers, but they were rather nice. They let me stay while I visited him, and then I went on my way.”<br/>Virgil smiled slightly, thinking that those farmers were most likely his parents.<br/>“Do you think they’d take you in again?”<br/>“I don’t know. It’s been almost fifteen years since we were here,” Remy replied. “I’ll see if I can spot them at the market, otherwise, we’ll need to ask around for the Inn.”<br/>Virgil nodded as Remy glanced over at him. He knew Virgil wanted to find his parents, but Remy wasn’t willing to promise anything. He didn’t know if the family was even around. They could have moved, or have had another accident.<br/>The group wandered into the market, looking around.<br/>“Alright, Emile and Patton, you guys take Thomas and look for some food,” Remy said. “Virgil and I will go look for somewhere to stay, whether we find that farmer or an Innkeeper.”<br/>They all nodded, wandering off in different directions. Virgil admired the many stands as they walked up and down the large street. It was bustling with activity, people talking with others, the stand owners making their money for the day and selling their goods.<br/>Virgil looked between the multiple stands selling their latest catch of the day from their boating trips. He wasn’t used to seeing so many stands selling fish, but they were on the coast. The docks weren’t too far out either.<br/>“Vee, over here!”<br/>Virgil looked up to see Remy over a row and walked around to meet him. He was next to a farmer’s stand, happily chatting away with the farmer and his wife, who were running the stand. The man had short, red hair with bright amber eyes. He was much taller than anyone Virgil could recall from the Palace, or the assassin’s guild, but he wore a playful smile as he talked away with Remy.<br/>His wife was working on packing up their stand, placing their leftover produce into a crate that they would take back to the farm with them. Her hair was long and dark brown in colour. It was carefully pulled back into a braid that went halfway down her back. She glanced up at him, smiling at Virgil.<br/>“A few of our other friends are out looking for food right now,” Remy said.<br/>“I’m sure our dear Violet will find them,” the man brushed it off. “She has an eye for spotting newcomers to the village.”<br/>“Magic User!”<br/>Remy and Virgil spun around, seeing the commotion through the stands. Three people were running from a group of guards.<br/>“It appears that the guards are too,” his wife said. <br/>The man jumped over the stand, moving next to Remy.<br/>“Young man, will you help my wife finish packing up?” he asked virgil. “I’ll go help get your friends to safety, and meet you back on the farm.”<br/>Virgil didn’t get a chance to respond before Remy and the farmer raced off. He turned back, seeing the lady frantically packing up the stand. Virgil jumped in, helping her clean up. As Virgil packed the last of the produce into a crate, the lady took the crate from him and placed it on a cart.<br/>“Follow me and keep your head down,” she said. “People will see your eyes and call you out.”<br/>Virgil nodded as she pulled the cart after her. Virgil followed closely, keeping his gaze on the ground in front of him. They walked in silence, disappearing out of the chaos in the market, into a side alleyway. Virgil looked around, avoiding meeting someone’s gaze. <br/>The lady stopped near a small deli, meeting a worker outside the back door. She said a few words before turning and leaving the cart with him. She walked over to Virgil, taking him by the wrist.<br/>“The guards are everywhere, looking for the palace escapees,” she said quietly. “We need to get out of here before they find us.”<br/>Virgil nodded. He followed her as she rushed them down the street towards the edge of town. As they reached the last row of houses, Virgil looked over as someone called out to them. To his relief, it was Remy calling his name, with the others all close behind him.<br/>Remy came to a stop next to Virgil, panting and out of breath.<br/>“I think we lost them,” Remy said.<br/>“I hope so,” Emile groaned. “I don’t think I could have gone much longer.”<br/>“The farm isn’t too far out, come on,” the farmer said. “We can rest once we get there.”<br/>Everyone nodded, and followed him as they walked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Back to the Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Something was peaceful about the farm they arrived at. The large, two story, red brick house that stood near the front of the property on the left side of the driveway. A large pasture ran up the left side from the road with two horses and a few cows roaming happily. Two large barns stood back to back beyond the pasture; one to shelter the animals and their food, the other for all the tools and supplies for the farm. Behind the house, a small wooden shack filled with chopped firewood from the forest that surrounded the back of the property.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The farmer, his wife and daughter invited the group inside, showing them around the house. The family had three extra bedrooms in the basement for the harvesters in the fall, and a spare on the second floor with Violets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton took Thomas to the basement to talk with the boy and help him relax after the stress of the day. Remy and Emile returned to the kitchen to talk about the situation and explain their stay wouldn’t be long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet, the farmer’s daughter, sat at the table with her notebook. Her red hair was a lot like her father’s, cut short to frame around her freckled face. Her amber eyes were bright with curiosity as she listened to the conversation between her parents and the sorcerers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She vaguely remembered Remy from her childhood, but remembered Logan in more detail. She was wondering why he wasn’t with his friends, but didn’t dare ask in case something had happened to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up after hearing a back door close. She turned in her chair to see the teen the sorcerers brought with them walking outside. She frowned, glancing over at her parents. They didn’t hear him leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought, she quietly got to her feet and went to investigate. She sunk out the back door, quietly closing the door behind her. She looked around the farm from where she stood, finally noticing the boy near the woodshed. She quietly wandered over to him, noticing the two owls sitting on the roof of the shed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she got closer, she noticed the small owl flying around him. A light grey colour with mint green on the tips of its wings and covering its tail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy spun around as the owl circled him, smiling happily. His smile disappeared immediately the moment his eyes landed on Violet. He froze as the small owl landed on his shoulder. She smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” he replied quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They two stood in an awkward silence for a moment before the owl jumped off the boy’s shoulder and flew over to Violet. She laughed as the little owl flew around her before landing on her shoulder and snuggling against her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, aren’t you a cutie,” she chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her hand out and the little owl jumped onto it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her name is-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mint?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up at the boy’s shocked and confused expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember Logan telling me about Mint and Raspberry,” she said softly. “And I can see Raspberry up there with one of the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raspberry flapped her wings a slight bit at her name before the boy chuckled. He turned back to Violet, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you know Mint then? And Lo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet nodded with a smile. She looked up to see the boy looking down at the ground, fiddling with his fingers. He glanced up at her through his bangs and gave a faint smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you meet Lo and his friends?” Violet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up as Violet stepped closer to him. Her expression was one of curiosity and wonder. Not one of suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They saved me from the assassin’s guild,” the boy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet nodded, stepping closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked up at her with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a magic user like them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet nodded, holding her hand as a red aura swirled around. She smiled at him, letting the powers dissipate before holding her hand out to him. He smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The whole family is,” Violet said softly. “Mom is, dad is, my brother was supposed to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Virgil want to tell her. He wanted to tell her it was him and that he was alive, but he wanted to know for sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to ask what happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he went to open his mouth, someone called to them from the house. Violet turned around as her mother walked out the back door. She noticed them and walked over, smiling at the boy. She stepped past Violet, taking the boy’s hands in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should come inside and rest, young one,” she said softly. “Your friends have told me about your day, and it seems like a rough one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy nodded, following Violet’s mother inside. Violet stood and watched them disappear back into the house, knowing something was up. There was something being hidden from her, and she didn’t know what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced back as the three owls on the rooftop prepared to take off for the forest to shelter until they were called. She smiled and turned back, walking back into the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile and Remy watched as Virgil was guided upstairs to one of the bedrooms. They waited in silence, their conversations having stopped as to not worry the exhausted teen. Once Virgil was upstairs and out of earshot, the father spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think it’s him?” he asked softly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lo seems convinced about it,” Remy replied. “Although, he has no recollection of anything before the guild.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s unfortunate that he doesn’t know anything, but I looked at Logan’s book,” Emile added. “Everything he was saying adds up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot to take in, Liam,” Remy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, the only thing is that he doesn’t look much like Lily,” he replied. “Violet looks so much like I do, and Virgil looked like Lily before we lost him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three all turned as Lily walked down the stairs, nearly in tears. She stopped at the base of the steps as Violet walked inside the house. She noticed her mother and became very confused. Liam walked up to Lily, looking worried. Did something happen? Did Virgil say something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lily looked him in the eyes as a small smile grew on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has to be him,” she said softly. “He has the violet eyes. He has my eyes, Liam.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All sorcerer’s have unique eyes, Lily,” Emile spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet coloured eyes are unique to Lily’s family,” Liam replied. “Only she and our son have them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liam turned to see Violet looking at him with confusion as his smile grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother is alive, Violet,” Liam said. “He’s home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet ran into her father’s arms, hugging him tightly. Lily joined the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile cast a glance towards Remy, noticing the sorcerer pulling a few torn pages from his pocket. Emile’s eyes went wide as he looked at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you had these?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found them right after breakfast,” Remy replied. “I didn’t want to say anything in case Crystal found out. If she did, I would have been her next target.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy passed the pages to Emile, who began reading them over. Everything Crystal had planned, from turning Patton into a wolf, to mind controlling the King. It was all written on those three pages. Emile smiled, looking up at Remy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleep, you genius!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy stumbled as Emile wrapped him into a hug. Remy could help the smile that formed on his face as Emile pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can read these over and figure out how to stop her,” Emile said, his eyes returning to the page. “We’ll be able to know everything she’s planned from-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile stopped, his face falling as he read one of the pages. He couldn’t believe his eyes. He didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to tear the page apart, pretend he didn’t see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wouldn’t make it so it wouldn’t happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy glanced at the page over Emile’s shoulder and his heart shattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will free Lo from my spell, and he will create the potion for me. I’ll force him to with Thomas’ life on the line. He’ll be in my control with Thomas and Patton as my prisoners. He’ll never be able to disobey me, not if he wants them to live.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up at Remy, terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t help her now,” Remy stated, trying to sound like he was certain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded, taking a deep breath. They had to believe their friend wouldn’t betray their trust. Their friendship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the reality of their situation was that he already had.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nothing is Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil was with Remy in the backyard. They were steering clear of any building in hopes that if Virgil’s powers became uncontrollable, he wouldn’t cause a severe amount of damage in the process. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was, if he could get his powers to appear at all. Since he’d saved Remy in the gardens, he hadn’t been able to access his powers. It was concerning to Remy, who knew something was interfering with the teen’s abilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After hours of trying to do exercises and techniques to allow Virgil to access his powers, he’d still failed to use them. Virgil was beginning to worry that it was something else, and that he no longer had the powers he did in the garden, but Remy was trying to convince him otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic doesn’t just disappear after one use.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then explain why mine has!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It hasn’t, Virgil. You just don’t know how to use them yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil groaned, throwing his hands in the air. He turned, storming off in frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you just giving up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else do you expect me to do?” Virgil shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not be a miserable excuse for a sorcerer!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil spun around, furious. People could do a lot of things to him that he’d be able to just brush off. Remy had crossed just one too many lines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s not that I'm a failure, did you think about that?” Virgil shouted. “Maybe you are!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You heard me! Don’t think for a second that I don’t know that you couldn’t teach Logan a thing without sending him into a panic attack! Don’t forget that Emile had to teach Logan because he became terrified of your teaching methods!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shoved Remy to the ground, towering over the slightly terrified sorcerer. Remy wasn’t used to this side of Virgil. A side that clearly came from his time with the Guild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil, enough!” a voice called.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You couldn’t teach Logan then, yet you still think you can teach someone now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy watched a set of hands grab Virgil by the shoulder as the teen’s eyes paled in colour and he stumbled backwards. Remy sat up, pulling himself away from Virgil, who was now being pushed to the ground in a dazed state by Emile. Liam and Lily ran to Remy’s side, worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy shook his head, brushing them off. He climbed to his feet, watching Emile pinning the dazed Virgil to the ground. He walked over, seeing the pale, almost colourless purple to Virgil’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing to him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up, his eyes bright pink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this won’t make sense, but I’ll explain,” Emile said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to Virgil, focusing on the teen. Remy watched Virgil’s eyes slowly close as he went limp. Emile’s hand flew to Virgil’s neck, waiting for a second before sighing in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, he’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Lily asked from behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile stood, leaving Virgil unconscious on the ground. He turned to Remy with a frown. Remy just nodded, confirming he was uninjured. Emile turned to the couple a few feet from them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I watched everything that just happened,” Emile spoke up, turning to Remy for a moment. “Whoever that was who snapped on Remy wasn’t Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Remy questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, it technically was, yes, but wasn’t at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Remy frowned. “How can it be him, yet not him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Possession,” Liam mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded. Remy just frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was Virgil present when Dee was executed?” Emile turned to Remy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so, yes,” Remy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s possible that when Dee was executed, part of his spirit could have found a way into Virgil,” Emile explained. “It could be someone else, but I don’t see anyone else having enough control over Virgil in his life being able to control him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're telling me that filthy snake is still present in this world through Virgil?” Remy shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t be positive unless we can find a necromancer,” Emile said. “Which are hard to come across, and they’d have to be able to interact with whatever spirit is within Virgil currently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know one,” Liam spoke up. “There is one I’m close to who lives in town. I can go get them now, if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded, “Go get them. Tell them it’s urgent. Lily, we need to keep Virgil out of the house. Whatever this is, it could cause anyone around him to be hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One of the old barns has a heater, we can keep him out there until something can be done,” Lily answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded, picking Virgil up and following Lily towards the back of the farm. She led them inside a smaller barn not visible from the road, which had a small space heater inside. Emile helped to restrain the boy while he was asleep, in case he woke up while no one was around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam should be back within an hour or two,” Lily said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully, this can be solved sooner rather than later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy just nodded in agreement, watching Virgil from the corner of his eye. He jumped, turning to Emile when his friend placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you're alright?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remy noticed Lily had left, leaving him and Emile alone. Remy sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did we not notice sooner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sighed, looking at the sleeping boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a full possession, meaning Virgil still had some control. Whoever is there is only able to take partial control, and only for a short amount of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully it means that it’ll make it easier to free him and get back to what we need to focus on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy nodded, listening. He sighed as Emile turned and led him back to the house. They walked back inside, finding Lily in the kitchen putting water on for tea. Remy sat at the table with Emile sitting across from him with the pages out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile was still reading over the pages, hoping to find a flaw in Crystal’s plan. Anything that would leave an opening for them to stop her. But so far, he had found nothing. Nothing to help him in any way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just hitting dead end after dead end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only good thing was that they had rescued Patton and Thomas. It would have given them a slight advantage if they were still in the Palace. With Roman at their side. But Crystal had him under her control. She had the Royal guard hunting them down to arrest and possibly kill them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if her notes were correct, she had Logan. Alive, and being manipulated with Roman’s life on the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sighed, looking over the pages as he continued to search for anything they could use. Although he was beginning to think it was pointless.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Tricks and Traps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Virgil groaned, attempting to move his hands to brush the hair from his eyes. Only he couldn’t move his hands. His arms were tied behind his back. Virgil began squirming, trying to break the ropes but failing to do so. Instead, he just managed to make his wrists raw from the friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked up as Emile walked in, looking around the barn. When his eyes landed on the teen, he ran over to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, calm down, Virge. It’s alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where am I? Why am I tied up? What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sat next to Virgil, although he didn’t untie the teen. Emile gazed into Virgil’s eyes, looking for any signs of something else. Or rather, someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, it seemed like it was just Virgil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the last thing you remember?” Emile asked. “Like, before you woke up here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finishing breakfast with you and Remy,” Virgil replied quietly. “Then Remy said he’d take me out for some training exercises for the morning, but I don’t even remember leaving the house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile just nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor. Virgil went into a state of unconsciousness when the other being took over. But whoever it was had control for longer than they thought. It wasn’t a full spirit, but they were strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile, what’s going on? Why am I tied up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up, knowing the teen had every right to know, but also knowing that if nothing could be done then and there, Virgil couldn’t come back to the Palace without putting more people in danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile opened his mouth to reply, but the door opened before he could get a word out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile, a moment?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded to them, carefully standing. He glanced down at the frightened teen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright. You’ll be safe here. We’ll be right outside those doors, just shout if you need us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, seeming to understand. Emile turned, walking up to the doors. He stepped outside the barn and Remy closed the door behind him. Emile looked around to see Remy, Lily and Liam outside with another much older lady.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile, this is my friend Shadow from town,” Liam motioned to the unfamiliar lady. “She says she can help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” Emile extended a hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady looked at his hand with a blank stare, never taking it. Emile slowly pulled his hand back, glancing to Liam who just shrugged. Something was striking Emile that was offsetting about her. But at the moment, she was their only choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile turned as Remy subtle tapped on his arm. Remy was looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go in with her, and help keep Virgil calm,” Remy said softly. “I don’t entirely trust the situation, and I have a feeling something’s about to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we stay together then?” Emile asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I’m wrong and it’s not because of her, it could be the guards know our whereabouts. We can’t both be caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded. His attention turned to the lady, who was already walking inside. Emile glanced to Liam and Lily, recieving nods from both of them. He followed the lady inside, noticing the terror on Virgil’s face as his eyes followed her steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile went straight to the boy’s side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he sat next to him. Virgil looked up at him, then back to the old lady. He turned back to Emile and began fidgeting in the ropes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down before you hurt yourself,” Emile told him. “She’s not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not intentionally,” the lady commented. “I haven’t seen a case like this in years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up, a little concerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady shrugged, walking up and kneeling in front of Virgil. She began untying his ankles while watching his expression. Virgil kept glancing towards Emile, making sure his friend was on high alert. Virgil didn’t like the situation, especially the fact that he couldn’t defend himself if someone attacked him out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady looked up as Virgil pulled his legs towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you recall anything from the day?” she asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil frowned, looking a little confused. He turned to Emile with a questioning gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s early evening, Virgil,” Emile told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two watched Virgil’s expression go from confused, to worried, to scared in a matter of seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were asleep? When did you fall asleep?” the lady asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I don’t remember falling asleep, but I don’t remember going anywhere after breakfast. I can’t even remember getting up from the table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lady nodded, seeming to understand. She turned to Emile, her expression emotionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They had full control,” she told him. “They were impersonating Virgil the entire day. Which means if you fell for it, they would have needed to know how he behaves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s they? What are you talking about?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is another spirit attached to you, young man,” the lady explained. “Unfortunately, I cannot know who it is unless I can talk with them. Guessing that you didn’t know about them, you have no communication with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil shook his head, extremely confused. The lady sighed, sitting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can communicate with the spirit, but you must be relaxed,” she said softly. “It won’t take much to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone froze at the thunderous bang from outside. Emile glanced back to see the terror in Virgil’s eyes, and the fear from Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be good,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile jumped to his feet, running over to the door. He pushed it open just the slightest amount, just enough to see the plume of smoke rising from the house. He went to throw the door open, only for Shadow to grab the back of his tunic and drag him backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing? I need to help them!” he shouted in outrage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He spun around to face Shadow, seeing the concern in her eyes. Then Emile heard Remy in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They found us. We can’t do anything. Violet grabbed Thomas and ran, but no one else is getting out of here. Take Virgil and run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up, looking over at Virgil in the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to go,” he told Shadow. “We don’t have time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy is unstable,” Shadow cut him off. “If you take him with you, you’ll be putting everyone around him in danger, including yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we stay here, we’ll be caught and possibly killed!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll take him with me back into the village,” Shadow claimed. “I’ll deal with the spirit thing, and send him to find you once it’s dealt with. Until then, he’s not leaving my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile glanced back at the door, hearing people shouting orders. He turned back to the terrified Virgil, then nodded to Shadow. Emile ran over to Virgil, looking him in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be OK. She’ll keep you safe,” Emile told him, knowing he was running out of time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that! She could be working with her,” Virgil argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise she isn’t, she’ll keep you safe until this situation is dealt with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil bit his lip, nodding. He didn’t entirely trust Shadow, but he trusted Emile. Shadow ran up to him, taking Virgil by the arms. Emile watched them disappear in a flash of light before turning to the door. He took one step towards it before turning and searching the barn for another way out. He could hear the voices almost right outside the door. He opened it, he was caught. There wouldn’t be any running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed another door behind a stack of wooden boards. It would make his presence known by moving them, so he’d have to act fast. It was his only way out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile ran over to the pile, shoving the boards aside. He flinched at the loud thudding from the boards hitting the cement ground. He pushed on the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s in the barn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile’s heart was pounding as he struggled to open the door. Something was blocking the other side. As the voices grew louder, Emile knew his time was almost up. He stepped back from the door, giving himself a bit of distance. He took a deep breath and charged at the stuck door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As his shoulder collided with the door, it flew open. Emile felt the grass beneath him as he recovered from the impact. A smile slowly grew on his face as he realized he was out of the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move it! Find him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards brought him back into reality as he scrambled to his feet. He stumbled as he ran while trying to regain his balance. He glanced over his shoulder, only to hear shouting behind him. He’d been spotted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran for the forest, hoping to make it there and be able to lose the guards along the way. It’d be easier to lose the guards in the trees and shrubs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he wasn’t going to make it as a group of guards stepped in front of him, between him and the forest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hands up! Don’t move!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile froze, looking around him. He was cornered, encircled. They had trapped him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only had one way out, and without thinking, he just did. He teleported himself away from them. He didn’t know where he would end up, he just knew it wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Blackmail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guess who is back for redemption!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Logan sat in the cold room, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he stared into the crackling fireplace. Crystal would lock him in the hidden chambers deep within the palace, somewhere he wouldn’t be able to get out without her permission. He wasn’t going to give in, knowing that the others had escaped. She had nothing to use against him. She could threaten Roman’s life all she wanted, but Logan knew better. Roman was too valuable to actually harm for her plans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Logan had to admit that spending all this time made him miss everyone. He was alone, left to his thoughts because Crystal was convinced he would realize he was on the “wrong side” and join her eventually. Although Logan knew that would never happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His powers were suppressed there, so he didn’t have the strength to leave. He could do the little things his sister demanded of him, as well as keep the fire burning as to not freeze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked down at the book he had been reading. Not a magic book, just a plain old novel. It was one of the few ways that he was able to pass the time here. But he had to stop from the events in the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to think about them, or be reminded of the fact that he didn’t know how his friends were. He didn’t know where any of them were, or if they were alive. Crystal could have easily killed them. Maybe not Remy or Emile, but definitely Patton or Thomas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan heard the door behind him open. He didn’t bother looking, knowing it was most likely his sister coming to demand him to do something again. Something he’d ultimately refuse to do, and she’d attempt to threaten Roman’s life like the past several times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan listened to a thump of something hitting the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I brought you a friend, Lo. I have a few others in the dungeon now. You’d better start listening before I have a few accidents with your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s head jerked around, staring in shock at his sister in the doorway. She just smirked and closed the door. Logan shifted onto his knees, noticing the unconscious man on the ground in front of the door. The dim lighting of the room made it hard for him to tell who it was, but after a moment, he noticed the curliness to his light coloured hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had to be one of two people he knew. Emile or Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan held the blanket close to him, scrambling over to the unconscious man. He was worried that one of his friends might have been seriously injured now, but he couldn’t do much for any of the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knelt next to the man as he groaned, slowly waking up. Logan watched him lift his head off the ground, looking around the room in confusion. Then his eyes met Logan’s. Logan knew that freckled face from anywhere, and his stomach twisted at the thoughts that followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Logan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man shook his head, slowly sitting up. Logan reached out, taking a hold of his arm. Logan realized how cold he was to the touch. He looked over at the fire for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan helped Pat to his feet, pulling Patton’s arm over his shoulders. Slowly, Logan managed to bring Patton towards the fire. Carefully, Logan set Patton down close to the fire. He pulled the blanket off his shoulders and draped it around Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened? How’d she get you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton shook his head, yawning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s all a blur, Lo,” he mumbled. “One moment, I was with Thomas, about to put him to bed. The next, everything was crumbling around us. I remember seeing someone-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton looked up, the realization bringing some fear to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know where Thomas is,” Patton said. “Someone grabbed him and ran off. What if he’s dead, Lo? What if they killed him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Breathe, Patton. Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan watched the tears building in the father’s eyes as he worried for his son.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you try to remember if you knew who grabbed him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded, staring blankly into the fire. He was focusing, trying to make sense of the images and thoughts in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew them, I know I do,” Patton mumbled. “But I can’t figure it out. It was a girl, I know that much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet, it was Violet,” Patton said. “Remy was with her. She took him and ran while Remy tried to hold the guards back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was cut off by Patton falling over into his lap. Logan felt a wave of panic wash over him as the man was abnormally still in his lap. He carefully brought a hand up to Patton’s side, noticing the man was in fact breathing. He’d just fallen asleep again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan took a deep breath, then sighed. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as Patton shifted in his sleep, then snuggled up against Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was able to relax a bit. He knew he’d have to cave to his sister now, but he knew she didn’t have Thomas. The little boy was safe for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft sigh, Logan looked up at the crackling fire. Crystal did have someone else in her clutches, but she didn’t clarify who. He wished he knew who it was, but he knew that his choices would affect them no matter what he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile stumbled, looking around the dark cavern he’d appeared in. It was almost pitch black inside, other than the trace amount of sunlight from the crack’s above him. Was he trapped? Would he be able to get out of there? He looked around, checking his surroundings for any threats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he was convinced he was safe, a faint movement caught his attention. He spun around to the dark corner, stepping back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If someone’s there, I don’t mean any harm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile watched the corner for any other movement. He saw nothing and began to wonder if he was just being paranoid. As he brushed the idea of him being alone and turned to look around, something brushed up against the walls. Small amounts of dirt and stones fell onto the ground with a soft woosh. Emile turned back around, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear you,” he said. “I know someone is there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile waited in silence for a moment, hoping to hear a voice respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt me. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile stepped back in surprise. The voice was trembling, they were terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I would be banished if you knew where I was, but I feel bad,” the voice called out. “I didn’t know what to do. Just don’t hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile became concerned. He didn’t know who it was, but he was genuinely worried about them. He stepped towards them, then looked up at the cracks in the cavern ceiling. He looked down, realizing they didn’t exactly have a way out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long have you been trapped in here?” Emile asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It could have been a few days, or a few weeks. I had a few rations, but they’re gone now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile nodded, fully aware they couldn’t see him. Emile looked back up at the rocky ceiling above them. He was evaluating the best place to create an opening. If he hit the wrong spot, everything could cave and bury them alive. He walked over to one of the wider cracks, looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crack was about a foot and a half long and an inch wide. He was able to look up through the narrow opening, seeing the leaves above them blowing around on the trees. He glanced in the direction of the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you see me here?” Emile asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” they replied, stuttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to come towards me. I can get us out, but if this caves in, I might not have a chance to protect you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile waited in the silence. They weren’t moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just leave me here, it doesn’t matter anyways,” they mumbled. “It’s not like anyone would come looking for me with good intentions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why’s that? Surely someone cares about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, like anyone would care about the fact that I nearly killed my own family. If they knew where I was, they’d kill me. I feel so bad about it, and I just want to apologize but I know they’ll never forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know that when you haven’t even tried?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile heard a soft sniffle. They were upset about the whole situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’ve messed up so many times before, and they just end up even more upset with me,” they cried out. “I can’t do anything right, and I always end up suffering from it. I want to change, I want to help him, but I don’t know how. I just mess everything up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Emile asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted what was supposed to be mine, but I guess my parents made the right choice not letting me have it,” they mumbled. “I saw what happens when I’m in control, how easily I was manipulated. I nearly cost so many lives, nobody would be able to forgive me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sighed, feeling bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about this?” Emile said. “If you come with me, I’ll do whatever I can to help you set things straight and put you on a better path. You could redeem yourself, and if we’re being honest, I kinda need someone to help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence following that, as if they were contemplating their decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” they asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up at the crack of sunlight and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve made many little mistakes, and now I’ve managed to back myself into a corner, with all my friends taken from me,” Emile said. “I’m alone in a battle I can’t win without someone to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile heard shuffling, then felt a cold hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help you, and you help me?” they asked him. “Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up at the crack right above his head. He scratched at it for a moment, moving away as a small chunk of dirt crumpled to the ground. Moments later, a larger chunk, a few feet in size, fell to the ground in front of them. The light was brighter, and he noticed the rock outcropping. The ledge would just be big enough for him to climb out and pull his new friend out after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on a second,” Emile said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile reached up, grabbing onto the ledge. He jumped up, attempting to pull himself up. When he was about to slip back down, he felt a set of hands boost him up again. Emile steadied himself on the ledge, and turned to pull the other up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached down, offering them his hand. They took it and together, Emile was able to pull them out of the hole. They both toppled over backwards, laying next to each other while staring at the canopy above them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The light feels so nice,” they mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sat up, looking around. It wasn’t a familiar area, but maybe the other man would know where they were. He turned and his eyes went wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And apparently the other man recognized him too. They both scrambled to their feet, looking at each other in shock and awe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This couldn’t be more awkward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Trust or Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emile didn’t know what to say. He just stared in utter disbelief at the man standing before him. The man who he just saved from the hole where he surely would have starved. The man who said he regrets everything he’s done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, he was just as stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, how?” Emile managed to mutter out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he replied. “Honestly, if you’d rather pretend that we didn’t see each other, I’m fine going out separate ways from here.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Emile went to agree, but something held him back. Something was telling him that he shouldn’t give up on him so easily. People can change, he knew that much. He’d seen people change drastically, not just for the worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, this man had nearly killed not only him, but everyone around him. Everyone in the Kingdom had suffered on top of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it, I’m leaving,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up as he turned to walk away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stopped, turning back to Emile with a confused look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you actually thinking about working with me?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile took a breath, running his hands through his hair. What is he thinking? He couldn’t possibly trust this man. He was their enemy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, he had been their enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look,” Emile said. “I know we’ve had a rough go at things, with the whole “taking over the Kingdom” thing at that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up, looking for any signs from him of ill-intent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And, if we’re being honest and you truly want to show everyone that you don’t want to be seen as the evil brother anymore, I really could use your help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile watched him look away, clearly lost in his thoughts. Emile stepped towards him, looking for an answer, or response of some sort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know I won’t turn on you?” he asked softly. “That I’m not just trying to trick you here and now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Emile stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back, looking at Emile with wonder and curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you’ll attempt to take the Kingdom again. I don’t know if you’ll kill me, or Roman, or anyone else while we sleep. Those are odds I can’t predict.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile watched the tension disappear from his shoulders and a small smile tug at the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do know that people can change,” Emile continued. “People can redeem themselves, even from the darkest of places. And some people just need to find their own path, one that isn’t manipulated by others around them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nodded, listening to Emile’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee was extremely manipulative. I’ve seen the way it affected Virgil, and how he’s been able to grow and change since then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you really think I could change?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sighed, “I think you could if you tried. It would take time for people to trust you, but I could help. I will help if you agree to work with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile extended a hand to him. The man stepped towards him, looking between Emile’s hand and his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to trust me?” he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be offering this if I wasn’t sure,” Emile replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile waited in the silence between them. Clearly he was having a hard time believing Emile, but he seemed like he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do we have a deal?” Emile asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, clearly fighting a smile on his face. He reached out and took Emile’s hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile smiled at him as they stepped away from each other. Emile then proceeded to look at the surroundings, still unable to make any sense of where they were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, do you know where we are?” Emile asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile shook his head, “I teleported here, but I didn’t know where I’d end up. I just knew it wouldn’t be captive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, seeming to understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’re in the forest near-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them spun around to see Violet running towards them. Thomas was in her arms, softly whimpering with tears running down his cheeks. Emile smiled as she ran into his arms. Emile felt a wave of relief wash over him. They were safe and sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile pulled Thomas into his arms, shushing the crying boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey buddy, you're safe, it’s alright. It’s Emile, you’re going to be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Papa?” Thomas whimpered out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up as Violet’s gaze fell to the forest floor. They didn’t know what happened to anyone else that was on the farm mere minutes prior to this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we go back and look for them?” Violet asked softly. “Just, you know, to make sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t need to be said. Emile nodded, knowing what she was worried about. Her parents might have been left for dead. She didn’t want to admit it was a possibility, but they both knew it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, who are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile turned to see Violet looking towards the other man. He seemed hesitant to respond, glancing to Emile with help. Clearly he thought the reaction would be a negative one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet, this is King Roman’s brother, Remus,” Emile said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same Remus who allowed the assassin’s guild to take hold of the Kingdom,” Violet questioned, a hint of rage in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a mistake, alright?” Remus cried out. “We all make mistakes, and I want to fix things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet glared at him. She opened her mouth to most likely throw some insults at the man, but Emile cut her off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be helping us from here on out,” Emile told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What!” Violet shouted. “But he- you can’t- why?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile sighed, shaking his head as Violet stumbled for words. Clearly she couldn’t believe a word Emile was saying. Emile was having a bit of a time processing everything as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, as of right now, we need to make sure that you weren’t followed,” Emile said. “If someone followed you, we will all be done for anyways and none of this will matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet nodded, casting a glare at Remus as Emile turned and began walking. Violet followed Emile closely, keeping an eye on the man. She clearly didn’t trust him, but Emile had to brush that off. He doubted Violet would ever truly trust Remus, and he’d just had to accept that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked down at the boy in his arms, noticing Thomas had fallen asleep. The sun was setting and everything was quickly darkening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked for almost an hour. The sun had set, and the forest was dark. Only the moon could guide them further. Until a faint orange glow began tinting the light in front of them. He continued forward, looking around them for any signs of danger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they reached the clearing. They all froze, looking at the scene before them in shock, and horror. It was the farm, the place they all were only hours before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was ablaze. The house, the barns, everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. What Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emile watched the sun rise over the horizon as he walked back towards the farm. He’d helped Violet, Thomas and Remus settle for the night in a makeshift shelter. They’d managed to put out the fires, but everything was destroyed. With what they could find, both from the rubble and the forest, they had made a small tent-like structure next to the forest line.<br/>Emile knew they needed food next, so when he couldn’t sleep, he snuck off to find something. He’d been able to pay off a baker in the town for something before he’d be opening. It cost a bit more than he’d have prefered, but it was worth it.<br/>He walked over to the shelter, watched Violet crawl out. She looked up at him as she rubbed the sleep from his eyes. She looked back in the shelter, then to Emile again.<br/>“I thought you were still asleep,” she mumbled.<br/>“I couldn’t sleep, so I went to try and find something to eat.”<br/>Emile tossed her a muffin before hearing shuffling inside. Remus’ head popped out of the shelter, looking towards him.<br/>“You have food?” he asked.<br/>Emile smiled, setting a basket of muffins between them all.<br/>“It’s for everyone to share.”<br/>Violet and Remus both grabbed one. Emile smiled before hearing a rustling inside the shelter. Remus turned, looking inside. The sorcerer watched the duke help Thomas out of the shelter, before letting the boy sit in his lap. Violet passed the boy one of the muffins, and he happily bit into it.<br/>“It’s nice to see you two getting along,” Emile said towards Violet and Remus.<br/>“Oh, yeah,” Violet rolled her eyes.<br/>“We still don’t like each other,” Remus said, not looking up from the boy in his lap. “We just realized we both wanted to protect little Thomathy here.”<br/>Thomas giggled at his nickname as Remus played with his hair. Emile glanced over at Violet, seeing the faint smile on her face.<br/>“Remus told me that even though he did work with Dee, it was  the Assassin that caused most of the damage,” Violet mumbled.<br/>“Sure, I wanted to be in charge,” Remus added, “and I wanted my brother gone, but I didn’t want him killed. I just wanted him to let me rule. I wanted to show him I could rule like he did.”<br/>Remus sighed, his hands dropping away from the boy as he looked up at Emile.<br/>“I quickly realized I couldn’t do as good of a job with it,” he mumbled. “I understood why Roman was King, why my parents gave him the throne.”<br/>Remus looked towards Violet with a small smile. Clearly they had been talking, and it’d helped Remus come to terms with a lot of things.<br/>“Roman has the patiences to deal with so much more than I could, and the friends to help him when he needed it. He sees the good in everyone, while my mind is a little demented at times.”<br/>“That’s accurate,” Violet mumbled with a smirk.<br/>Remus nudged her and she chuckled.<br/>“Roman deserves the throne,” Remus said. “And I was kinda thinking of opening a bar near the Palace.”<br/>“Really?” Emile questioned.<br/>“Yeah, it would be fun!” Remus said. “Everyone would be getting drunk and crazy.”<br/>Emile grumbled, not realizing what he had signed up for.<br/>“What about you, Violet?” Emile asked.<br/>“I more or less just want to spend time with my brother,” she mumbled. “I mean, we’ve lost years because of everything, and I want to try and make those up now.”<br/>“So, what’s the plan now?” Remus asked.<br/>Emile shook his head, looking down at the grass beneath them.<br/>“I really don’t know,” he replied. “I mean, I guess we have to figure a way back to the Palace without being caught.”<br/>“Wait, by ourselves?” Violet asked.<br/>Emile looked up at her, seeing the confused expression.<br/>“You realize that would practically be a suicide mission, right?” she cried. “We’d be done the moment we stepped onto the Palace grounds.”<br/>Emile huffed, knowing she was right.<br/>“What we need is an army,” Remus grinned. “Perhaps there are some people in town we could recruit? And more along the way?”<br/>“Our family knows a lot of people, magic users in particular,” Violet added. “Surely they’ll help if they find out Vee is alive.”<br/>“Would that be enough?” Emile asked.<br/>“If I can get them onboard, word will pass around fast and we’ll have an army the size of the Royal guard, if not bigger. One entirely of magic users, and other skilled warriors.”<br/>Emile smiled, seeing how enthusiastic Violet had become.<br/>“Well, it sounds like we have our plan moving forwards for now,” Emile grinned.<br/>Then silence. No one entirely knew what to talk about at this point. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable though, which was nice. They were able to sit in the silence and enjoy their breakfast. Remus seemed somewhat fond of Thomas, although Emile did have to scold him for cussing and other more foul language in front of the boy.<br/>“What happened to my brother?” Violet spoke up.<br/>Emile turned to her, seeing her gazing up at him. <br/>“Did the guards get him? Did he escape?”<br/>“Shadow took him,” Emile said. “She told me she’d keep him safe until he would be safe for us to be around.”<br/>Emile flinched at the way he phrased everything. He knew there would have been better ways to say it, but Violet seemed to understand.<br/>“So, he’s safe then?”<br/>Emile nodded, and noticed the faint smile on the girl’s face. <br/>Everyone turned towards the road at the sound of voices approaching them. Emile shifted to his feet, kneeling to keep himself low to the ground. His eyes lit up as he looked around for the source of the voices. He didn’t know if the guards were still lurking around the village and had come back for them.<br/>He glanced back as the young girl behind him tapped his shoulder.<br/>“Those are my grandparents,” she said. “I recognize their voices.”<br/>Emile saw the smile on her face as she ran off in the direction of their voices. Emile glanced to Remus, seeing the man getting to his feet with Thomas in his arms. They walked after Violet to find her hugging an elderly couple tightly.<br/>The man looked up as they approached, seeming weary of them.<br/>“Violet, who are these men?” he asked.<br/>“Oh, they’re friends,” she replied. “They found Virgil.”<br/>“Your brother died years ago, Violet,” the man frowned.<br/>“Virgil is very much alive, sir,” Emile nodded. “He’s safe, although dealing with another issue.”<br/>“Who’s this young man?” the woman asked.<br/>Emile noticed she motioned towards Thomas, who was listening while trying to pinpoint where everyone was. Emile placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, only for him to tense.<br/>“This is Thomas, and Remus,” Emile answered. “Thomas is blind.”<br/>“I would guess so with the scars across his eyes,” the man sighed.<br/>“Why don’t you all come with us,” the lady said. “We’ll get you warmed up at our home.”<br/>“That sounds lovely, miss,” Emile smiled.<br/>“Great, back to the house then.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Dark Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can you hand me the pink vial?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan accepted the small vial, adding the powder inside to the mixture he had going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you helping her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice. I will not allow anyone else to be hurt by my actions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surely we can do something? There has to be a way out of this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve tried, there is nothing we can do. At least, not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we have to just sit around and do as she commands.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan huffed, slamming his hands onto the countertop. He closed his eyes, groaning. He looked up, seeing the frightened look from Patton across the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, I can’t do anything to stop her without putting you, or anyone else she has in danger,” Logan stated. “She could kill people, Patton. We don’t know who else she has in the dungeons. She could have Emile, or Remy, Virgil, even Thomas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sighed, sitting on the stool behind him. He folded his arms on the counter, resting his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I know,” Patton mumbled. “I just don’t like the idea of her having full control over everything and not being able to do anything to stop her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t either, believe me,” Logan said. “But until we know who else she has captive, all we can do is hope that someone is out there and planning to stop her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton nodded. Logan flicked on the burner, mumbled to himself as he set the timer. He moved around the counter, pulling Patton off the stool. The man was moping, clearly upset about everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things could be worse, you know?” Logan said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could things be worse than this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could be in the dungeon, locked in the dark, all alone. You could have been seriously injured and left to die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton flinched as Logan pulled him in. He felt the younger man shaking slightly, although he was unsure if he was crying or outright terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are safe here. No one will hurt you under my watch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton didn’t move as tears slid down his cheeks. Logan was right, but he didn’t want to admit it. Mainly since it meant the same fate could have come to Thomas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked up as the door was thrown open. Crystal stepped in, Roman standing behind her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where is my potion?” she demanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it takes time. It needs longer, or it could have disastrous effects.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal was silent, glaring at Logan. Lo stood between her and Patton, keeping the younger behind him for protection. If his sister lost it, he didn’t want Patton to get hit in the crossfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long until it will be ready, because it’s already starting to wear off?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least an hour,” Logan replied. “There is nothing I can do about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal growled, pulling Roman into the room. The King looked around with confusion, clearly in a bit of a daze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until the potion is prepared, he stays here. I can’t have him running off and ruining everything. I’ll be back in an hour to get him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal turned and stormed out. The door slammed shut and locked behind her, locking Logan and Patton inside with Roman. The King turned and looked back over at the two before turning back to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve really upset her, you know,” Roman muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman wandered over to the couch near the bookshelf, flopping down onto it. He glanced back at the door, then groaned, rolling his head back. His eyes remained closed for a moment, then one popped open and glanced at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she actually gone?” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty,” Logan nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness,” Roman grumbled, slouching into the couch. “I hate having to be all lovey with her. I can’t stand it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan frowned, turning to Patton. He’d heard Roman right. Patton seemed just as shocked and confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, she’s not controlling you?” Logan asked, hesitant for the reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever she gave me wore off this morning,” Roman replied, kicking his feet up on the couch. “I didn’t want to make her aware of it, since I never wanted any of it anyways, so I had to play along with it. Telling you now, I am definitely not into girls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton chuckled, quickly going quiet behind Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Padre?” Roman asked. “I mean, what entirely happened to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton grimaced, looking to Logan for help. Logan sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we have time to share stories while we wait for the potion to be done,” Logan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you're actually going to go through with it, Lo?” Roman cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King was quickly on his feet and moving towards Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious. She’s trying to mind control me, make me do what she wants and you’re willing to help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice, Ro!” Logan snapped. “I can’t let people get hurt anymore!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re hurting me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’ll be alive! Crystal isn’t afraid to kill people, Roman. If I don’t follow her instructions, she will hurt, or kill someone. It could be Remy, or Patton, Thomas, maybe even Virgil! I don’t know who else she has in the dungeon, but they are all in danger.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Remy,” Roman cut him off. “She has Remy in the dungeon, as well as a couple. Lily and Liam I think, but I’m not sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So Thomas got away?” Patton piped up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s not here, that’s all I know,” Roman replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know this?” Logan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She and I went to see them this morning,” Roman mumbled. “They were all out cold last night when they arrived, so she was hoping to get answers on Virgil’s whereabouts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why Virgil’s?” Patton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about unclaimed magic and a threat to the throne,” Roman shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both looked to Logan as a gasp escaped his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows, she can’t,” Logan muttered under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Lo?” Patton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan pushed past Roman and hastily made for the bookshelf. After a quick scan, he pulled an old book off the shelf. He walked over to them as he flipped through the pages. His eyes scanned the pages, hopeful for something. As he stopped flipping, he slammed the open book onto the countertop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a spell that uses dark magic,” Logan choked out. “A developed sorcerer can take control of another sorcerer who either doesn’t know about their powers, or can’t control them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shivered, trying to push the thoughts from his mind that came up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can she actually do that?” Patton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked up at him, nodding. He turned, seeing Roman’s face had gone pale as he stared at the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be a way to stop her,” Roman mumbled out. “I can’t lose him, Lo. There has to be something you can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t know where Virgil is, nor can I reach him. If she gets to him first and completes the spell, there isn’t anything I can do to free him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would she want to do this?” Patton asked. “What did Virgil do to her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil was to marry Roman to start with,” Logan explained. “That would get in the way of her having the throne. And-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan cut himself off, turning back to the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this about his family?” Roman asked. “The journals and everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded, hesitant to speak. He took a deep breath, turning to Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to wait until after the wedding to bring up his magic,” Logan told Roman. “To tell him about his parents, his powers, everything. I didn’t want him to stress about that too right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, he knows now,” Patton commented. “And Remy is alive because of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan turned to Patton with confusion, but decided to ask later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I left Virgil’s family to come serve your father, Roman, we knew Virgil was alive,” Logan continued. “We’d seen him around the village, but we could never talk to him. I told his parents I would mentor him when I found him and freed him. Crystal wants to take that away from me, to control him and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan shook his head, knowing his voice was trembling already. He couldn’t bring himself to say it. Not in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All that matters is that we need to find a way to stop her,” Logan finished.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked between Roman and Patton, thinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone would need to get out of here and find help,” Logan said. “Most likely Emile or Virgil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? Crystal keeps us locked up here,” Patton replied. “We’d never get out of here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what to do,” Roman mumbled. “I can pretend to be under the potion again, and I’ll come let you two out tonight. Then you can get the others from the dungeon and escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Roman?” Patton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s asking for a lot from you,” Logan agreed. “One wrong move and we’ll be done for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Roman nodded. “But something needs to happen. I can’t sit around and do nothing. I’ll do my part to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded, seeing the determination in Roman’s eyes. But there was a hint of fear and worry mixed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something else you aren’t saying, isn’t there,” Logan frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Roman questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see you’re scared of something, something you know will happen,” Logan stated. “Just spit it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked Logan in the eyes, then to Patton. He turned back to Logan as tears built in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s planned a wedding for tomorrow at dusk,” Roman muttered. “Unless you can stop her, I’ll be forced into marriage with her and she’ll have control over the Kingdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was figuring it was coming, but he didn’t realize how little time he would have to do something about it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Building an Army</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was high in the sky as Violet’s family arrived at the house. Emile explained everything to Violet’s grandparents, and they called the family for an emergency. Luckily, Violet’s grandfather owned a bakery in the town, so they were able to meet there. Violet and Emile helped move any table and chairs aside to create room for people as they arrived. Many families were teleporting in from a distance, others were walking from the nearby villages.<br/>Violet, Emile and Remus stood with Violet’s grandparents in the kitchen, watching people arriving and chatting with each other.<br/>“How big is your family?” Remus questioned.<br/>“Bigger than you’d think,” Violet chuckled. <br/>Emile shook his head and sighed. He looked around at the now cramped room. Many families only had one parent come due to the space they had, but many others that would participate in the battle to come.<br/>“So, how do we start this?” Emile asked.<br/>Violet shrugged. She kicked over a chair that sat by the counter before climbing onto the counter. <br/>“Hey! Listen up!” she shouted.<br/>The room instantly went quiet, and Emile was impressed. Violet turned to him, offering a hand. Emile climbed up next to her, looking around at the eyes staring at him. He heard a couple murmurs in the crowd, mainly of people questioning who he was.<br/>“We have asked you all here for your assistance,” Emile called out. “The Kingdom is in danger, as an evil sorceress has taken control of Roman, as well as the Palace. I am here to ask for your assistance in taking her out before the Kingdom falls to her control. We don’t have much time, for we’ve been told the wedding will occur tomorrow night. If you wish to not participate in this matter, I ask you to leave now.”<br/>His eyes scanned the room, seeing the looks of determination and courage on the faces looking back at him. He turned to Violet with a smile, receiving one from her in return.<br/>“With the sun still high in the sky, the rest of the day will be put forth to prepare for tomorrow,” Violet spoke up. “Anyone with ideas they would like to express are welcome to stay. Everyone else is to return home and inform their families of the situation at hand. After nightfall, we will meet at the abandoned camp just south of the Palace grounds. We will make final preparations and survey our options from there.”<br/>“Are there any questions?” Emile asked.<br/>Emile looked around, expecting someone, anyone to be asking something. This was dangerous, and he knew it. But the room was silent. No one spoke.<br/>Until he was about to dismiss everyone, a woman called out from the back.<br/>“Are the rumours true? Has Virgil been found?”<br/>Emile turned to Violet. She was quick to respond.<br/>“My brother is in fact alive and well, although he is dealing with another issue at this time,” Violet replied. “It is unknown if he will join us.”<br/>The room was silent again. Emile felt that people wanted to ask so many more things, but they were holding back in fear of the negative responses. He knew they wanted to know about Virgil, as he was part of their family. But now didn’t seem like the right time.<br/>“If there are no other questions, you are allowed to depart for the day.”<br/>Emile watched people leaving the bakery one by one. He stepped down from the counter with Violet. Remus stood with Violet’s grandparents with a smile. Violet immediately embraced her grandparents, holding them both closely.<br/>Emile turned back to the main room, seeing about five people waiting around. He smiled and waved for them to come back into the kitchen. They wanted to help with the planning, or might have just had a few more questions.<br/>Emile tapped Remus on the shoulder, getting his attention.<br/>“Can you go check on Thomas? Make sure he’s alright?”<br/>Remus nodded, walking into a back room attached to the kitchen. Emile smiled as he disappeared, hoping Thomas was alright.<br/>Everyone turned as the main door opened.<br/>“Sorry, we’re closed today,” Violet’s grandfather called out.<br/>Emile quickly realized Shadow was the one who just entered.<br/>“Shadow,” he frowned. “Is everything alright? Is Virgil ok?”<br/>“I need you to come with me,” she told Emile. “I need your help.”<br/>Emile turned back to Violet and her family. He looked past them, seeing Remus holding Thomas’ hand behind them. Remus gave him a nod. Emile turned and ran over to Shadow as she walked back out of the bakery. He followed closely.<br/>They walked through the streets, away from the bakery.<br/>“What’s going on?” Emile asked. “Is Virgil alright? Is he hurt?”<br/>“I don’t know.”<br/>Emile stopped in his tracks, staring wide eyed at Shadow.<br/>“What do you mean you don’t know? How do you not know? He was with you.”<br/>“I know that part,” she replied. <br/>“Then what’s going on?”<br/>She turned and pointed down the street. Emile followed her outstretched hand, seeing a dazed Virgil standing in the middle of the street. Emile frowned and started cautiously walking towards him.<br/>“What’s going on with him?”<br/>“I don’t know,” Shadow replied. “I’ve never seen anything like this.”<br/>Emile glanced at her, seeing she was walking behind him. He turned his attention solely to Virgil, who was blankly staring down the street. Emile paused, just out of Virgil’s reach.<br/>“Virge, can you hear me?”<br/>The teen didn’t move, just staring down the street. <br/>“Virge?”<br/>Emile placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. He jumped, eyes going wide as he stared at Emile. He still didn’t speak.<br/>“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you.”<br/>Emile watched Virgil’s mouth open and close several times, as if he wanted to say something but the words weren’t coming. Emile dropped his hands to Virgil’s, taking the teen’s hands and holding them tightly.<br/>“Nod if you understand me,” Emile said.<br/>A small nod. <br/>Emile turned back to Shadow, frowning.<br/>“He’s still aware, but it’s like there’s something else going on,” Emile said softly.<br/>Emile turned back to Virgil, seeing the boy’s eyes glued to him. Emile gave Virgil a small smile, almost in a comforting way.<br/>“Do you know where you are?” he asked.<br/>He shook his head.<br/>“Do you remember anything?”<br/>He nodded.<br/>“What do you remember?”<br/>Silence.<br/>“Virgil?”<br/>He shook his head.<br/>“Can you speak?”<br/>No. He couldn’t.<br/>Emile turned back to Shadow, seeing she was worried.<br/>“Let’s get him back to the house,” she said softly. “Can you lead him?”<br/>Emile nodded. He turned back to Virgil, seeing the teen looked between him and Shadow.<br/>“Are you alright walking? We should get out of the middle of the street.”<br/>He nodded. Emile held the teen’s hands tightly, and led him down the street after Shadow. Virgil kept looking up at Shadow for a moment before looking away again, almost nervously. Something had happened to him in the time that he was alone with Shadow. Emile felt the fear emanating from Virgil, and he was prepared to stay by his side for as long as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. All or Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the sun began to set, everyone was beginning to worry about Emile. He’d disappeared with Shadow when it was mid-day, and they had heard nothing from him since. Remus kept insisting that they go and see, and Violet wanted to agree. The only issue was they were also having to plan their attack for the next day. They really didn’t have the time to worry about Virgil or Emile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least, not until everyone had left to make the final preparations with their families.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet sat at the counter, watching her grandparents make supper in the kitchen. Remus was reading to Thomas, keeping the kid entertained, although he knew something wasn’t right. He kept asking if Emile was coming back, but Violet and Remus said nothing. They didn’t want to worry the kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in reality, Violet was wondering the same thing. Was Emile alright? Is Virgil ok? Are they hurt? Did something happen to them? Do they need her help and she isn’t there to help? Like she couldn’t help her parents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet groaned, her head dropping and hitting the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet, hurting yourself will do no one any good,” her grandfather scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just,” Violet huffed, clenching her jaw. “I don’t want to sit here while Emile is still out there. Who knows what could have happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s with Shadow,” her grandmother replied. “Shadow has been a friend of this family since I was little. She’s trustworthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could have easily said the same thing about so many people in my life,” Remus cut in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet turned, seeing the ex-duke look up from the boy in his lap. Thomas whined since Remus has stopped reading, but he ignored it for the time being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whether it was someone like my father, who you should have been able to trust all your life, or a close friend, everyone is capable of betrayal. Either by choice, or through blackmail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow would never do such a thing,” Violet’s grandfather held firm. “If she needed help with anything, she’d ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we need to be leaving soon, and Emile hasn’t contacted us about anything.” Violet responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet turned to Remus with her back to her grandparents. Remus watched her, trying to figure her out. She mouthed ‘something’s wrong’ to Remus. He gave a soft nod. She flicked her wrist to the door and Remus began scooping up Thomas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet turned back to her grandparents, finding them both busy with dinner again. Quietly, she slipped off her chair and tiptoed to the door. Remus met her there with Thomas in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on? Why’s it so quiet now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet and Remus flinched as Thomas spoke up. The boy couldn’t see, and they didn’t think he’d ask about what was going on. Of course, Violet’s grandparents caught on quickly. Violet and Remus turned and bolted out the door, running down the darkening street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only made it a couple blocks from the bakery before a loud explosion shook the village. Violet froze, looking around in fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over there!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She turned, seeing Remus pointing towards the smoke rising into the darkening sky. Violet turned, meeting his gaze and nodded. The two took off in that direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t know what caused the explosion. It could have easily been something completely unrelated to their situation. It could have been the Royal Guard up to something in hopes of drawing them out. But it also could have been Emile. In danger and needing help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the site, the realization began to hit. Although the explosion managed to damage many houses, only a few were actually burning. People were working to put out the smaller fires while checking on the families. The house in the middle was fully engulfed in flames, glowing bright orange and red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everyone alright?” Remus called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was watching the flames from a distance, but no one responded. Remus looked towards the house, then to Violet. Her eyes were fixed on the house, scanning it over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was checking the windows, doors, any opening for someone calling for help. With how late it was, she didn’t understand how no one was in the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As her eyes fell on the farthest left window, everything seemed to slow round her. Through the orange and red glow of the flames, another colour emerged that told her something was wrong. He needed help, he was hurt. His powers wouldn’t hold long, and she needed to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying a word, she took off towards the burning house. She kicked in the door before disappearing into the burning house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet!” Remus shouted. “What are you doing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was gone from his line of sight, and with Emile missing, Remus wouldn’t be able to do anything but protect Thomas. The Kingdom would fall because he’d be alone. He turned to a couple with two kids, just younger than Thomas himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold him,” he ordered, shoving Thomas into the father’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, wait!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remus ignored him, running towards the house himself. He didn’t have his powers, but he wasn’t about to let his new friend die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got into the house, looking around. He covered his mouth with the end of his sleeve, squinting as the smoke stung his eyes. He frantically looked around, checking the room he ran into for Violet. He turned, checking the one across the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bingo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran over to her, wrapping her in his arms and attempting to pull her towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Help him! Don’t leave him here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus frowned, then finally noticed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unconscious on the ground in front of them. Violet had been trying to pull him towards the door. Remus pulled the man into his arms and hoisted him over his shoulder. He turned, grabbing Violet’s wrist as she quickly led him out of the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they emerged, people began running towards them. Remus made it to the street with the villagers’ help, setting Emile down on the ground. Moments later, he collapsed to his knees, coughing and struggling to breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly felt a hand on his back and his breathing was beginning to stabilize. He looked up, seeing the father from before looking down at him, his eyes glowing softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just try to breath, relax,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus turned to see Violet with the mother at Emile’s side, worried for him as the lady spoke softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what happened?” Remus asked the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That man went in there with a younger man, and an older lady we call-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shadow, it was Shadow wasn’t it,” Violet turned to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man nodded. Violet looked to Remus, then down at Emile. Virgil could have still been inside and left to die. He could have been only a few feet from them, but they couldn’t seem him in the flames and smoke. If he was, he’d surely be dead now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they didn’t know if he was left behind like Emile. They didn’t know what happened to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’re only hope was that Emile woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan and Patton waited all afternoon and evening until night fell on the Kingdom. Now, it was a matter of hoping Roman could hold his end of the deal. That is, if he hasn’t been caught.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s even coming?” Patton asked. “What if Crystal figured it out and made something herself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was never a strong potion brewer,” Logan replied. “Unless she spent the last decade training constantly, I doubt she would know how to make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you're sure, then I believe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Patton went silent again, the door creaked open. Roman popped his head around the corner, looking for them. When his eyes landed on them, he gave them a little smile. Logan and Patton ran over to him as he pushed open the door, letting them out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have much time,” Roman said, his voice low and hushed. “I can get you guys to the dungeons. There is a way out through there, but I can’t go any further. If I leave, the guards will come after you under Crystal’s orders. While I’m here, I can keep them off you for a little bit longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, your majesty,” Logan smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman quickly led them through the corridor, and after a few minutes, they arrived at an opening into the dungeons. Roman turned to them, looking slightly defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where I must leave you,” he said softly. “I can have the guards sent to the other side of the Palace, giving you the time to escape. Please, be careful out there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will, Roman,” Patton smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton hugged Roman tightly, holding himself close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon,” Patton mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton released him, smiling at him. Roman turned to Logan, who gave him a soft nod. Then Roman disappeared back down the hallway. Logan and Patton waited in silence until the guards were running off to help elsewhere in the Palace. They jumped into action, knowing they only had a bit of time until they’d be back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Back to Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Violet sat by Emile’s bedside. After they stabilized him, they all took to the camp they would be planning their attack from. Other families were beginning to arrive, and Remus was greeting them with a few of the other planners. People were settling in and preparing for battle. A small group was formed to scope the Palace grounds for the best points of entry like they had planned. They’d report back at sunrise and they’d put everything into motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Violet knew everyone was thinking of Emile, worried about the sorcerer. People, her family, were constantly coming to see if Emile was awake, or if he was doing any better. They were checking on Violet too, but she mainly brushed them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet rested her head on the edge of the bed, looking up at Emile. He hadn’t moved since they brought him here, but the healers were all saying he was improving. Although no one knew if he would wake in time to help take back the Kingdom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is he!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet shot up, hearing the voice shouting from outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me where he is or I will tear this place apart looking for him!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Logan, you aren’t helping!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If he’s here, he needs help! I can feel it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pat’s right, Specs. You freaking out like this isn’t helping anyone!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet jumped up and ran to the curtain closing them off for privacy. She pulled it back, seeing Remus being verbally attacked by a group in front of him. The poor man couldn’t get a single word out without someone yelling at him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet ran over and took a place next to Remus, looking up at Logan in front of her. The man frowned, looking down at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you say anything,” she glared at him. “I want to tell you that Remus is the reason Emile is alive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she helped, but it wasn’t a lie. If Remus didn’t risk his own life for hers, she would have died with Emile in that fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked up, seeing the faint smile on the ex-dukes face as he looked down at Violet. She smiled back up at him before looking at Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to see him?” she asked him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, dear. Take us to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet nodded, leading the group to Emile. She pulled back the curtain and Logan stepped past her, Remy was close behind. Violet heard the two start talking about their spells, hoping to help their friend. She turned, only to see Patton, Thomas’ father, looking at Remus with a soft smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, have you really changed your ways after all this time?” Patton asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus turned to him. He nodded, looking down. He didn’t want to meet Patton’s gaze, not knowing if it would be approving or disappointing. Patton was like a father to him, although Patton was always disappointed in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remus! The other kids and I were wondering if you’d tell us the story of the Princess and the Frog!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton turned and a smile quickly grew on his face. Thomas ran in, a new mask on his face so he could see again. Two other kids followed the boy closely, all running towards the ex-duke. Thomas grabbed the man’s arm, pulling him in the direction they just came from. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas, do you know who this is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas turned to Patton and immediately hugged him. Patton smiled, holding the boy close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you Papa,” Thomas said, muffled with his face buried in Patton’s top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed you too, kiddo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet stood, enjoying the cute father-son moment from a distance. Then she spun around as Logan pulled back the curtain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys! Emile’s waking up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone ran to Emile’s side, seeing the sorcerer slowly waking up. He looked around in confusion, clearly not expecting to see Remy and Logan at his bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, so I’m dead now, right?” Emile mumbled. “We’re all dead and this is some form of the afterlife?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, nice try,” Remy chuckled. “You’re alive, and so are we.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile groaned, his head falling back on the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why everything hurts then?” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup, maybe next time don’t try hanging out in a burning building.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile let out a breath that sounded similar to a laugh, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Remus and he smiled softly. Remus returned it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how are you feeling?” Logan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like someone tossed me in a bonfire,” Emile mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what happened?” Violet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up at her, then he looked down at his hand. He flexed his hand, looking at it while in thought. He was having a time remembering anything, but was trying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say for sure,” he mumbled. “I can’t remember what I was even doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you don’t know what happened to Virgil,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan and Patton both spun to her, their expressions filled with worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, what happened to Virgil?” Logan asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something was going on with him, so my parents sent him to one of their friends to try to help him,” she mumbled. “Emile was in her house, and was last seen with Virgil. No one saw him leave.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was he acting exactly? What was happening to him?” Logan asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We thought he was possessed by another spirit,” Remy replied, frowning. “All the signs were there, Lo. I don’t know what else it could have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know there isn’t just spirit possession you’d need to worry about, right?” Logan cried out. “He’s an untrained sorcerer. People could possess him through his powers, manipulate him and turn him into a puppet for themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it could have been something else, right?” Emile asked, clearly hesitant to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's possible, but there are distinct signs to tell the difference, you know, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile and Remy looked away, slightly ashamed of their lack of knowledge. Logan groaned, running his hands through his hair as he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you two read no books on this stuff? I had countless you could have read,” Logan scolded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell us the signs, Lo,” Patton pleaded. “What’s the difference?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan sighed, nodding as Patton gently hugged his arm, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. A faint blush crossed Logan’s face, but he said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A full possession would mean Virgil had no control, which it doesn’t sound like the case,” he noted the few nods. “So, that would leave either the partial possession or the start or a power possession. The difference is a partial possession, Virgil would have bounced between the two without control, and unless the spirit knew him very well, you would be able to notice if something was off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why we were thinking it was Dee,” Remy replied. “It made sense.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dee didn’t know the true Virgil,” Logan replied. “He knew the Virgil he manipulated, the one who obeyed him without question through fear. He would have been the Virgil filled with fear like he had his entire life with the assassins.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan watched Remy’s shoulders slump as he looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Depending on the sorcerer trying to take control, he could remain normal, or be overwhelmed with anger, joy, essentially major mood swings when he lost control, and with no recollection of the time when he had no control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like it,” Remy mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Crystal knew about his untamed powers, and is attempting to use it to her advantage,” Logan continued. “We don’t know if we’ll be walking into this with or against Virgil. And we must factor that Roman’s life in on the line as well, for she may clue in to his betrayal as well. We must be on high alert.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll need Roman alive until the wedding,” Patton pointed out. “If we can stop the wedding from happening, she won’t have the control she needs.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And if we can’t stop it?” Violet asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it’ll be life or death for all of us,” Logan muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room went silent as the group all exchanged worried looks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things were about to get messy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How is that fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you're upset, but it’s for the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can still fight, I want to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you aren’t at full strength yet. We don’t want to risk losing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right, you’re staying. No question about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile huffed and kicked the wall next to him in anger. He crossed his arms over his chest, a glare set on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Throwing a tantrum like this does nothing, Emile,” Remy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile didn’t say anything, looking away from the two with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you can be mad with us all you want, you know we are doing this for your safety,” Logan added. “If we knew you’d be at your full strength, we’d let you come. But you’re still healing from the burns, and we saw what happened when you tried to use your powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a one time thing!” Emile retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile turned, looking at the testing glare from Logan. He held his hands out in front of him, attempting to form any sort of illusion. A few pink sparkles fell from his hands, but the moment the aura began to form, he hissed out in pain. He drew his hands back, refusing to look up at the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough proof for me,” Logan commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile looked up through the hair that fell in front of his eyes. He watched Logan turn and walk off, finished with the argument. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes, looking down again. He felt so defeated and lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile sniffled, looking up at Remy in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be alright, Em. We’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile nodded, wiping the few tears that threatened to slip down his cheeks. Remy smiled at him and pulled Emile into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, Remus is staying here too,” Remy said softly. “We’re leaving you two with the younger kids. If anyone comes for them, it’ll be up to you and Remus to protect them. You’re still really important, Emile. We’re relying on you to be here to protect them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile nodded, a faint smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not going to be the same fighting away from you two,” Emile mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking the same thing,” Remy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile and Remy turned to Patton as he walked up to them, clearly worried about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I have a moment?” Patton asked the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile turned to Remy, who gave Patton a quick nod. Remy planted a small kiss on Emile’s cheek and gave him a wink as he wandered off into the groups preparing for departure. Emile turned back to Patton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going with them?” Emile asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton sighed and nodded. “Thomas is stressing out because of it. He’s scared I won’t come back, or that something bad will happen to him while I’m gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep him safe,” Emile smiled. “And I’ll let him know that Logan will keep you safe, he does seem to care a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Patton frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in love with you, Pat,” Emile chuckled. “Have you not noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no. Then again, I hardly get any sort of emotion off him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you love him too, don’t you?” Emile teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer watched Patton turn red as he tried to stammer out some sort of response. Emile started laughing, grinning at the father before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll handle Thomas, he’ll be safe,” Emile smiled. “Don’t worry about that, and worry about keeping yourself safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded, turning to see Thomas playing with a couple of the other kids, laughing and running around with Remus chasing them. Emile followed Patton’s stare, smiling at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s surprisingly good with kids, ya know,” Emile commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With how he was growing up, I never would have guessed,” Patton sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, looking to Emile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really think he’s trustworthy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile nodded, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a lot like his mother,” Emile mumbled. “His mother was very trusting and had faith in people. Roman is the same, but also holds a lot of traits similar to his father. Remus had to work for everything, and needed someone to help. He put his trust in the wrong person, and he knows it. Now, all he wants is forgiveness for his mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive him, though,” Patton mumbled. “I can accept that he changed, but I can’t forgive him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes time,” Emile replied. “Remember that. All he needs is to know you will try to accept him, and I think he’ll be happy with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton nodded. The commotion behind them was beginning to die out, meaning people were leaving. Looking towards the entrance to the camp proved people were beginning to depart for the Palace. Patton turned back to Emile and pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Emile mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Patton replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton turned as Thomas ran up to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaving now?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to move out, kiddo,” Patton replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton knelt down and held his arms open. Thomas threw his arms around his father’s neck, holding him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be safe here, and I’ll come back soon, kiddo,” Patton smiled. “We’ll be together soon. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas nodded, stepping away as Patton stood. Patton gave one final goodbye to the two before turning and running off. Emile watched him meet with Logan, Remy, Violet, and Violet’s parents at the entrance to the camp. They turned and followed the group towards the Palace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas! Wanna play hide and seek with us?” another kid called over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked up at Emile, asking for permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, buddy,” Emile smiled. “Go play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas cheered running over to the kids, one who had just started counting. Remus walked over to stand with Emile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” he asked. “I know it’s hard being left behind and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be good once this is all over and everything is back to normal,” Emile mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, turning back and watching the seeker turn to begin looking for everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we start preparing breakfast?” Emile asked. “They’ll get hungry sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll just stay and watch them,” Remus replied. “Keep them safe, ya know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll come get everyone once breakfast is ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded as Emile turned and walked off to prepare the meal for the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long while away from everyone, worrying about if they’d make it back safely. He had his faith that they would be strong enough, but it didn’t stop the doubt that crossed his mind. Nor did it help the pit in his stomach that was telling him something wasn’t going to end well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was tense, trying to keep his composure but wanting nothing more than to run for his life. Or rather, the love of his life. Crystal had Virgil in her grasp, attempting to take control over him. Roman had to hold his ground, keep his position at Crystal’s side. He couldn’t give himself away, not when he was so close to freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he could do was silently plead for Virgil to hold on, and keep fighting against Crystal’s spell. She’d been trying constantly to take control, but Virgil didn’t cave. He fought against her powers, refusing to give in to her. Although he was beginning to become exhausted, losing the strength to fight her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Crystal was also becoming weaker. It was only a matter of time before one of them would have to cave, and Roman was praying it would be Crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman glanced towards Crystal, seeing the rage fixed on her face. She didn’t understand why Virgil wouldn’t give in to her. She was convinced he had nothing left to fight for, but Virgil was convinced otherwise. Roman had been able to talk to him, tell him everything that had happened the prior night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil fought because he had hope that he’d be able to be rescued in time. That if he could hold her off long enough, the others would save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal cried out in rage, throwing her arms back in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just give in already!” she shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never,” Virgil mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal turned to Roman, frowning at him. He turned back to Virgil for a moment before smirking. She turned back to Roman, grabbing the collar of his top and pulling him into a kiss. Roman flinched internally, knowing he had to play along. He hated every second of it, but hating what followed more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal heard Virgil gasp, clearly hurt by the action. Roman, his love, his supposed future husband, was kissing someone else. He was hurting, unable to believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the distraction, Crystal’s hand shot out. Her spell took grasp of Virgil, and before he could even realize what she was doing, before he had a chance to fight again, he lost control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t stop himself, pulling back with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His attention spun back to Crystal as her hand wrapped around Roman’s neck. His hands clawed at hers as he looked at her in terror. His mind was racing, still trying to understand the gravity of the situation he’d just landed himself in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, my brother didn’t give you the potion, then?” she smirked. “I thought so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Roman choked out, struggling to pull himself away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple, Ro,” she taunted. “You see, I purposely lied about the time of the wedding to you and your friends. We’ll be married well before they show their faces around here, and they won’t know what hit them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crystal shoved Roman back, down the few steps from the throne. Roman attempted to gain his balance and footing, but slipped down the steps. He groaned as he landed on the floor, looking up at Crystal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Virgil was standing over him, his eyes now bright, emerald green. Like Crystal’s eyes were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virg-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was cut off by a harsh kick to the side. Then a heel digging into his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talking will only hurt you more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gulped at the harshness to the words Virgil spoke. He looked up at Crystal, seeing her smirking down at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this just precious?” she smirked. “The two lovebirds are having a fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman opened his mouth to speak, only to flinch and groan as Virgil’s heel dug in further. He looked up at the glare looking back at him from Virgil. Roman’s face was covered with pain and betrayal, and Virgil smirked, letting out a small chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgie, make sure the King doesn’t leave this room until I come back,” Crystal smiled. “Then we can have the wedding and be married.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil nodded, his eyes never leaving Roman. Roman stared up at Virgil towering over him, tears building in his eyes. A door behind them closed, and the smile on Virgil’s face grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman gulped, watching Virgil step back. He was frozen in fear, unable to make himself move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, get to your feet!” Virgil snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman cried out as Virgil’s foot harshly collided with his side again. Roman felt tears slip down his cheeks as he pushed himself to his knees. As he attempted to stand, he was kicked in the gut, falling back to the ground. He looked up, seeing Virgil glaring down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you gonna cry?” Virgil teased. “Is the little Prince gonna cry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked down, quickly getting to his feet. He didn’t look up at Virgil as tears slipped down his cheeks. A hand latched onto the front of his suit, dragging him towards the throne. Roman didn’t resist, just followed in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman stood in silence, unable to look anyone in the eyes as the throne room slowly flooded with people. He couldn’t believe that everything was falling apart so quickly. The Kingdom would be doomed now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unless the others showed up just in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a hand on Roman’s back. He looked to his right, seeing Virgil looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chin up,” he ordered, his voice quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil’s other hand forced Roman’s head up, lifting his chin. Roman now saw the amount of people in the throne room, and it had to be the majority of the high class families.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother would have been there too. If he didn’t run off after everything without any signs of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All rise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman turned wide eyed at the Priest now standing next to him. His head turned back to the door as the crowd stood. All the attention was now on Crystal entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman bit his lip, looking around in fear. There had to be some way out of this. There had to be something. Anything that he could do to stop this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he saw nothing. He had no chance unless someone spoke up. Unless there was someone who would cause a distraction. Which there wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the Kingdom, something was clearly off. The streets were empty, no one in sight. No civilians, no merchants, no travellers, nobody. Not even a guard. It was like a ghost town as the groups divided. People were sent to their posts, ready for their invasion. But something just wasn’t sitting right with anyone about anything around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?” Remy mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they knew we were coming?” Violet questioned. “And now they have all the security in the Palace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If they knew we were coming, they would have sent people to stop us,” Logan replied. “They would have more than enough men for it. And that doesn’t explain the lack of villagers around here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t like this,” Patton mumbled, stepping closer to Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone needs to stay on guard,” Logan commented. “This easily could be some sort of trap. We don’t want to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan cut himself off, the group going silent as the faint sound of bells ringing echoed around them. Patton stepped into Logan’s view, pointing up at the Palace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The wedding! We’re running out of time!” Patton shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She changed the time,” Logan shouted. “We need to move! We have to stop that wedding!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan took off running, everyone else close behind them. They ran for the Palace, hoping to make it in time. Although they didn’t know how long they actually had, if there was any time left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They approached the Palace, finding many of their allies alright distracting the guards. Thanks to them, the group was able to quickly get into the Palace without any issues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although the guards waiting inside had other ideas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freeze!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group skidded to a stop, Logan in front. He was already furious, and took it out harsh on the guards. His hands shot up, magic latching to two of the guards. He sent them flying into the wall behind them before sending a third flying into a forth guard. He spun around, seeing Remy had to deal with the others coming from the other direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group ran for the throne room, hearing the muffled voices inside. Patton attempted to push the door open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s locked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back up, I got this one,” Violet mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to her as she pushed up her sleeves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one, and I mean no one,” she mumbled. “Messed with my family.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran at the door, a red aura surrounding her as she collided with the doors, breaking the lock and launching them open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group stepped into the room, only to freeze at the words spoken near the front of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you King and Queen!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman’s eyes were on the group as everyone realized what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were too late.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Blink of An Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With one swift motion, Virgil had his arms around Roman with the King’s arms pinned to his side. With the others' attention still on Crystal, he hoped he could make a clean escape with Roman. Although, he didn’t account for the fact that Roman had a voice, and was willing to use it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get off me! Help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil mentally cursed to himself, his hand flying to Roman’s mouth to silence him. He hoped no one heard him, but clearly someone did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton was now running at them, clearly enraged. Logan only took a moment to realize what happened before starting after Patton. The father was running full speed towards the King, and Logan had to stop him. Virgil could easily have access to his powers with Crystal controlling him. Although he didn’t doubt that Patton could get to them, he did doubt if Patton could hold his own against a magic user.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan was about five feet behind Patton, making ground fast as he sprinted after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no you don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan heard her voice, but didn’t realize she was speaking to him. At least, not until a blast knocked himself sideways and launched him into the wall. He fell to a heap, gasping for the air that had left his lungs from impact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out of here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked up, first seeing Crystal attempting to hold off the others. Then he noticed Violet running towards him, worried. She slid on her knees to a stop next to Logan, looking him up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Logan’s attention quickly turned to the King. Roman had managed to get his arms free, and Virgil was losing his grasp on him. Roman was fighting back hard, aware that the man he loved wasn’t present. Although he tried, Virgil seemed to be able to grab him anytime he got free before he could run.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Roman managed to pull free again, Virgil jumped at him, wrapping his arms around Roman tightly. Roman kicked at Virgil’s legs, his hands trying desperately to pull Virgil’s arms off him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked up, panic setting in. His eyes met Patton’s. Patton was mere feet from him before his hands joined Roman’s in attempting to pull him free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only for all three to disappear in a flash of light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan felt his stomach twist as his eyes frantically searched the room. He hoped they would simply reappear in the room again, but they didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d they go?” he called out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy turned to him as Violet’s parents went to Crystal to cover for him. Remy’s eyes lit up as he scanned around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still sense them, they’re in the Palace somewhere,” Remy called out. “You need to find them, Specs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded, jumping to his feet. Violet’s hand fell on his shoulder, looking up at Logan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me come with you,” she pleaded. “He’s my brother. Maybe I can talk some sense into him or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He might look like your brother, but it’s not,” Logan replied. “You need to stay here for man power. They need your help.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Violet!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet spun around, seeing her parents and Remy slowly being forced back. They needed some help. She ran to them as Logan ran out of the room. She took a place next to her father as spells were cast back and forth at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After casting back and forth, the group was able to advance on Crystal. She was growing more agitated as she began losing the battle. It was only as Remy made a final move at her did she vanish before their eyes. Remy began pivoting on his heel, looking around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she?” Liam mumbled, looking to Remy. “Just like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She retreated. She knows we’ll come after her, but she thinks we’ll be weaker with a surprise attack,” Remy mumbled. “We need to get back up. Let’s see how the battle outside is going.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded as they followed Remy out of the throne room. They came to the main entrance way, the Palace doors still wide open. The guards had mostly backed down, surrendering or having been defeated and unable to fight. They avoided killing anyone, forcing them to surrender rather than killing with the circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As a few people walked up to join them, Remy looked around. Most of the guards were seated near the walls, or had agreed to join the other team.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything is just about wrapped up here,” someone said. “How did the wedding crashing go?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not too well,” Remy replied. “We didn’t stop the wedding, Crystal has control over Virgil, and now we don’t know where Patton, Roman, Virgil or Crystal are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or Logan,” Violet mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy sighed, nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can get some information out of her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned to see Shadow, guiltily sitting near the base of the stairs into the Palace with people surrounding her. Violet felt her rage build up at the sigh of her. She gave Virgil over to Crystal. She nearly cost Emile his life, as well as Remus and herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy stopped her as she started towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will do no good if you start losing it on her without her side,” Remy said quietly. “We don’t know if Crystal had a part in that too or not. Don’t assume.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet grumbled as Remy walked towards them, she didn’t follow. Remy walked up to her before stopping a few feet in front of her. He waited in silence for a moment, waiting to see if she was going to acknowledge him. When she didn’t right away, he went to speak. She cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to be sympathetic to me, you know,” she mumbled. “I’m just another villain you’ll face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy looked down at her, registering the soft, almost defeated tone in her voice. He waited a moment, then noticed her look up at him for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know why,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She told me she’d give me anything I wanted, but I didn’t realize what she meant by that,” Shadow mumbled. “I only realized when it was too late. I tried to find a way to stop her, but then she threatened me and I fled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What could you have possibly wanted that you couldn’t get yourself?” Remy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t respond right away. Instead, she stared blankly at the ground between her and Remy. Remy shook his head after a few moments of silence. He moved to walk away from her when she spoke up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted answers,” she mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy turned back to her as she quickly looked away again. He frowned, wondering if she’d go further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve witnessed so much in my time, but there are so many people I’ve watched go missing that I’ve tried to find, to rescue and never did,” she mumbled. “I was hoping she might have had a way to find the answers I seeked. I know now I was just hoping for the impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes, people will disappear and now want to be found,” he replied. “And sometimes, they never will be found.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow smiled softly, “like that lost prince fellow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy hid his surprise but nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always help us again,” he said. “You could join us, fight for the good guys again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” she mumbled. “I just can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then you can choose to stay here or leave, it’s up to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy turned and walked away from her without a response.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Last Chance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remy looked around the group now waiting for the updates. People were searching the Palace while Remy, Violet and her parents waited outside. At a moments notice, they’d teleport to Crystal’s location, once someone had eyes on her. Although they were hoping for her location, Remy was silently hoping someone would find Logan, Roman, Patton or Virgil at the same time. But so far, no one had found anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to get in there and start looking already,” Violet groaned. “Wouldn’t it make more sense if we were in there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We already have someone searching each and every wing of the Palace,” Remy replied. “We need to be ready for when someone spots her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what if she’s already left?” Violet asked. “She could be long gone and we wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s trying to work an ambush on us,” Lily told her daughter. “We must have patience and outlast her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet huffed but agreed. Remy turned, looking at the doors to the Palace. His attention shifted to Shadow, who had yet to leave. Remy was wondering if she was thinking about changing her mind. Maybe Shadow wanted to help, but was too worried about the others not trusting her anymore. It was understandable with everything that just happened, but still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could just say something to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting a few negative responses,” Liam mumbled, turning to Remy with worry. “Maybe Violet is right about something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s still here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone turned as Shadow spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She won’t leave without Virgil. She has control over him. It’s her only advantage over everyone now, and leaving could damage the connection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she’s looking for Virgil?” Remy asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shadow nodded, looking up at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The only known way of fully breaking one of those spells is by banishing one of them to another realm,” Shadow said. “It’s been done only once before successfully where it broke the spell, but I’ve banished someone before a couple times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re willing to help us now?” Lily questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we know you won’t banish one of us?” Liam frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want her gone as much as you,” Shadow frowned. “I might have helped her, but it’s a mistake. I know that now. And in reality, I’m your only chance at getting Virgil back at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy turned, seeing the frustrated looks on the family’s faces.  He turned back to Shadow and extended a hand to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, deal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearly the others weren’t as excited about the alliance, but they didn’t get much of a chance to argue about it. Liam received a notice that Crystal had been found in the dungeons, attempting to escape through the tunnels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s in the dungeons, they have her surrounded,” Liam told everyone. “But she’s not going down without a fight. We need to hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded, quickly teleporting down to the dungeons. There, they found a group enclosing a circle around Crystal, who was still trying to force her way past them to escape. Liam, Lily and Violet were quick to fill in the growing openings in the circle, keeping Crystal trapped. People were forcing her to use her powers to protect herself, keeping her there for as long as they could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this will work?” Remy turned to Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really, but it’s our only chance,” Shadow replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to Remy, ready to cast the spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I say to, you need to tell everyone to hit the ground. Anyone this comes in contact with will be banished, whether intended or not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy nodded, understanding. He stepped back from Shadow, watching the dark aura begin to emanate off her. As it flowed around her, it slowly gathered near her hands as she focused on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t hold her much longer!” someone shouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy looked up as Liam jumped on Crystal, pulling her arms behind her and holding her there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go of me!” Crystal shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took my boy from me, now you’ll face the consequences,” Liam shouted at her. “For everything you’ve done, all the pain you’ve caused.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Remy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remy looked to Liam, fear on his face. Liam just looked at him and nodded. He knew what he was doing, and was willing to accept it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the only way to ensure she wouldn’t get away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was ensuring their last chance to get her wouldn’t be lost or wasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although his family would hate them for it. His family would blame Shadow. They’d be heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they’d get Virgil back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Remy thought about the young teen, he watched everyone fall to the ground, hands flying over heads in fear as the aura flowed and rushed around Crystal and Liam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet realized then what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Liam!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down at his daughter one last time, a smile on his face as a tear slipped down his cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was gone. Lost. Banished with Crystal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone slowly began standing, looking around as to confirm they had just won. As celebration began ringing out, Remy smiled. They’d won, but at a cost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Violet was not having it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remy turned, seeing the girl storming towards Shadow. She shoved the older lady, rage burning in her eyes. Lily quickly grabbed Violet, holding her back as Remy stepped between Violet and Shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s gone because of you!” Violet snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re father knew the choice he was making,” Remy snapped at her. “He knew it was the only way to know Crystal wouldn’t escape, and we were willing to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you let him!” Violet snapped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she yelled at the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her attention shifted to her mother as she held a hand out. She looked at the outstretched hand, finding the small, red feather pendant and golden chain her father always wore around his neck. It rested in her mother’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He knew once the plan was set he wouldn’t come out alive,” she whispered. “When we came down here, he gave it to me. I know he would want you to have it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet looked up at her mother as Lily placed the necklace around her neck, clasping it in place. Then, Violet fell into her mother’s arms, crying. It was heartbreaking to watch their family grieve over the loss of Liam, but they could at least know he went down for a good cause and a noble sacrifice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the attention shifted to Remy as his eyes lit up and panic washed over his face. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only words that left his mouth. A softly mumble that hardly anyone heard around him. Then he vanished before everyone’s eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Goodbyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warning: Major Character Death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remy appeared in the Palace gardens. It was a place normally filled with joy, relaxation and peace. Somewhere everyone created happy memories with each other. The place Thomas and Roman would always have hung out to escape the royal duties. The place Virgil and Roman became engaged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the sight before him was anything but joyful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil stood a few feet from Remy, Roman at his side. The King was clearly holding him back from running off. Virgil was terrified, distraught and unable to process anything. Roman turned, seeing Remy had appeared in the garden and pulled Virgil closer to him. Remy simply nodded to Roman as the King attempted to calm the frightened teen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Remy’s attention turned to the two on the ground. One kneeling with the other half in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me. Please, just hold on. We can get you help, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy stepped next to them, kneeling down next to them. He looked up, meeting the distressed sapphire eyes across from him. He was crying for help, wanting someone to do something, anything to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Remy’s attention turned to the other, feeling a hand on his. Remy quickly enclosed his hand on the other, feeling himself shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hold on,” Remy whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-c-can’t,” he stuttered out, his voice a hoarse whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can, please. You can’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo, we need to get him to Emile,” Remy spoke up. “It’s our only chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan nodded, scooping him into his arms. Remy turned, seeing Roman and Virgil watching from a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two alright?” Remy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” Virgil choked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy glanced back at Logan, then turned back to Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Virge. I can’t say. But if anyone can, it’s Emile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil simply nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to come with you,” Roman interjected. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy nodded, waving them over. With his hands on both Virgil and Roman, he nodded to Logan as they teleported to the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where they appeared outside one of the tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Emile, Remus and Thomas walked out together. Emile saw them, dropped everything and ran to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Emile cried out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No one responded to him as Emile knelt next to him. Logan carefully set him on the ground, not moving from his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know what happened,” Emile demanded. “Someone say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A blast to the head,” Logan mumbled. “A stray blast hit him in the head, and he fell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile turned, seeing his eyes fluttering between open and closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All attention turned to Thomas as he moved to Patton’s side. Emile’s hands touched Patton, scanning him up and down. He sighed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever spell hit him has already taken effect,” he mumbled. “With the head injury, there really isn’t anything I can do but make him comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton looked up at Emile and gave a small nod. Emile sighed, placing his hands on Patton with his eyes glowing softly. Patton turned back to Thomas, seeing the boy clearly confused and on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas nearly threw himself across Patton, resting his head on Patton’s chest. He looked up as Patton planted a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead. Pat’s arm wrapped around Thomas’ waist, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you kiddo. You’ll do great things some day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Papa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton smiled as Thomas’ fists curled into his shirt. Patton’s attention turned, looking around the others. He felt his time fading fast, wishing he could talk to everyone, say his goodbyes, but knew he had to say something to one of them specifically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Remus, seeing the man looking on from behind everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Remus,” Patton mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ex-duke stepped forwards, grabbing everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Thomas is destined for the throne now, but protect him and Roman for me. I know you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, a faint smile on his face as he stepped towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, I forgive you for your mistake. You just wanted someone to be there for you, like you were for Thomas. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last two words, ‘thank you’, were barely audible and slowly spoken in a whisper as his eyes closed. After that, nothing. Silence, stillness, and sorrow. Tears streamed as Emile slowly removed his hands, feeling his body trembling as he attempted to not break down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa? Wake up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sleep now, Papa. Please wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thomas, he’s not waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus stepped forwards, picking the boy up into his arms. Thomas looked down at his father, then around at all the tearful faces around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Logan shot to his feet, turning and walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo?” Roman called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the King didn’t receive a response, he moved to follow him. Remy stopped him, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is his way of coping,” Remy mumbled. “He wants to be alone, and we should grant him that. He’ll talk to us when he’s ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked to Remy, then over at the man disappearing into the surrounding trees. He sighed, nodding before sitting to comfort Virgil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take everyone back to the Palace,” Emile sighed. “We’ll get things straightened out there, then we can hold a memorial for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Liam too,” Remy commented. “For all the fallen heros from today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile nodded. He looked up again at Remus holding Thomas close to him. Thomas was clinging to Remus, looking around in confusion. The boy didn’t understand what was happening. He was lost and confused, just clinging to Remus as his support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would they move beyond this?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Memories and Memorials</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A hero’s sacrifice is one that will always be remembered. It’s the reason we are able to continue our lives as we know them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night had fallen as the Kingdom mourned in silence. Although they were freed and victorious in their battle, it didn’t feel like a victory for all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s thanks to the risks they took, the lives we lost, that we won. Although I didn’t know Liam on a personal level like a few others that stand with me, I can speak for everyone in saying he will be missed. To speak on behalf of Liam, I invite his daughter, Violet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned as the teen looked up at him. Roman simply nodded to her, stepping aside. She stepped up, her hand moving to hold the pendant around the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father was brave, courageous and strong. He knew what needed to be done, and did it without a second thought. I will miss him, but I know he would want nothing more than for us to continue onwards with our heads high and with his spirit guiding us forwards. I’ll miss him, but I know he’ll be doing everything he can to protect us now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet smiled as Roman pulled her into a hug. She sobbed into Roman, shaking in his comforting grasp. She only looked up when her mother called to her. She walked over to stand by her mother, wiping the tears from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned back to the Kingdom, bracing himself for what was next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another was lost in today’s battle,” he spoke up. “Patton was like a father to me, and a true father to Thomas. He was the kindest man you’d ever have the chance to meet, stepping up to help any stranger in need. He was a hero well before this battle, and will be remembered for the countless times he risked everything for the people of this Kingdom, as did Liam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned, seeing Remy and Emile standing several feet from him next to a large tarp. He nodded, recieving nods from both of them in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is with great honour and a sad heart, that I present this memorial statue in their name,” Roman continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he spoke, Remy and Emile pulled the tarp down. The statue revealed Patton and Liam, standing tall with their heads held high. Their faces forever held a smile as they looked over the Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As their spirits protect our lives, they will protect the Kingdom from wherever they are now,” Roman spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned away, unable to say much more. He was greeted by Emile and Remy walking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Palace will be opened for anyone who needs assistance in this time of rebuilding,” Remy added. “The Royal Guard will be stationed around the Kingdom, helping anyone in need. Thank you all for your time today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy turned back, seeing Roman hugging Virgil closely, the teen shaking as he broke down. Roman led him quietly back into the Palace, Emile following closely in hopes of supporting the two. Remy looked over to see Violet and her mother looking up at the statue. He walked over to join them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect, Remy,” Lily mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are both welcome in the Palace anytime,” Remy commented. “You’re family now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet nodded, looking down again. Remy looked up as Remus walked towards them, Thomas’ hand in his as he followed closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logan’s in the garden,” Remus whispered to Remy. “I think you should go and check on him. He seems upset. Emile’s already heading that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Remus,” Remy nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer turned and headed into the Palace. He made his way through the hallways to the Palace gardens, finding Emile near the door. Emile looked to him, then through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought burying them here would help,” Emile mumbled. “It just seems like Lo is taking it a lot harder than we could have ever thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy stepped closer, seeing through the doorway. Logan was kneeling near the far side of the garden. They buried Patton and set a stone next to him for Liam under a willow tree. Logan was kneeling next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know he loved Patton, right?” Remy questioned, Emile nodded. “He’s grieving because he loved him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go talk to him?” Emile asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I should,” Remy replied. “I’m not always the best with these things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile placed a hand on his shoulder, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he needs your support here,” Emile sighed. “He came to you about the relationship to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy sighed, nodding. He turned and stepped into the garden. He quietly walked up to the man, kneeling next to him. They sat in silence for several minutes, not even acknowledging each other in the stillness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not your fault, right?” Remy mumbled. “He’d want you to continue with him-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is my fault, Sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy turned, seeing the tears streaming down his face, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His voice was harsh and rough. He pulled his arms into his chest, curling in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Remy tried to stop him. “It’s not your fault, mistakes happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what happened,” Logan mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil wasn’t in control, you couldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Virgil didn’t do it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy sunk back, his eyes wide as Logan turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Virgil’s powers were manipulating the plants, and hurting Roman. I was trying to kill the plants to free Roman, Patton knocked into me, I thought he was Virgil and accidentally hit him with the spell instead. I hit him and didn’t even realize it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I could have done something different. I could have cast the spell on the plants before turning to them, or cast it on the grass under us and turned to them. I shouldn’t have just spun around to them, I could have killed Virgil too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to breathe, Logan. Breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s all my fault. He’s dead and it’s my fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I hit him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could have done something different, but it could have still had the same outcome. Virgil could have easily done the same thing to you, or Patton, or even Roman. I know it’s hard to accept, and everyone coming out alive would have been a better outcome, but it could simply have been impossible with all the odds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather it have been me,” Logan mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think like that, Lo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if it was, then Thomas would still have his dad, and Roman wouldn’t be as heartbroken and miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t he? You’ve helped him grow so much. You might not see it, but he cares for you just as much as he cares for Patton, or Virgil, or Thomas. You’re like family to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy sighed as Logan turned away from him again.. He looked towards the stone, trying to comprehend the new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realize Virgil thinks it’s his fault,” Remy mumbled. “Roman is heartbroken because he believes Virgil did it, he must have not seen it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan flinched, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot to take in and cope with, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them,” Logan mumbled. “I’ll tell them, but I’m leaving afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy didn’t get a chance to respond before Logan had stood and walked off. Remy took a deep breath, looking back to the headstones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I talk sense into someone who has already made up their mind?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Moving On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That sounds marvelous, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled, hugging Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really think so?” Remus asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Maybe you could sell more than just drinks, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Violet and her mother wanted to help since they’re farm is gone now. We were thinking of building an Inn. They could run the Inn portion, and I could run a tavern with drinks and food and stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’ve got a great set for you,” Roman smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled, tears of happiness building from the praise and compliments his brother was giving him after all the years of negativity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One other thing I was wondering about,” Remus asked hesitantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Remus was standing there, trying to build up the courage to ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering…….if maybe…….just possibly…….and only for a little while,” Remus mumbled out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just spit it out, bro,” Roman sighed, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could Thomas come stay with us for a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman seemed taken back for a moment, and Remus flinched away. He was mentally bracing himself for the negative criticism and yelling about how ridiculous the idea was. Roman was Thomas’ guardian and he shouldn’t leave the Palace again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think he’d like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus looked up, seeing Roman smiling at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He seems to like you, for some odd reason,” Roman continued. “He must have seen something I didn’t for years, and he trusts you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman paused, thinking about it for a few minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About you, take him for the week and see how it goes,” Roman nodded. “If he comes back next week and is happy with his stay, he can come every weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Remus asked, unable to believe Roman agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s mine,” Roman glared, before cracking up laughing. “I’m joking, of course he can go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression changed to a more serious one with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious when I say he trusts you,” Roman smiled. “He sees the good in you, someone even Patton was struggling to see. If anyone can help him recover without his father, I think it’s you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled, hugging Roman and startling him. Roman took a moment before returning the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, baby bro,” Remus mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Roman smiled, “Now, why don’t you go find the kiddo and let him know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus smiled and nodded before running off to find Thomas. Roman turned, seeing Virgil shaking his head in disapproval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I get you don’t trust him,” Roman glared. “He’s willing to change, unlike someone else here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked away, feeling Roman’s glare on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock turned Roman’s attention to the door, seeing Logan standing in the doorway. Roman smiled, seeing the man again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lo, you’re back,” Roman smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman went to hug Logan, but he stopped him. Roman looked at him, a little confused as he stepped back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to apologize for not telling you something sooner,” Logan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologize for what? What did you do?” Roman frowned. “Virgil is the one who should be sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you I wasn’t in control! It’s not my fault. I don’t need you making me feel worse about all of this,” Virgil retaliated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s my fault then?” Roman growled back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I said that? I must have missed that part!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I ever see any good in you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how I didn’t see you for this before.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s not his fault, your majesty,” Logan spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil and Roman turned to him, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? You’re taking his side? He killed Patton!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, because he was being controlled, is that it?” Roman groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I did it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman stepped back, his eyes wide. Tears began building in his eyes as he looked between Logan and Virgil. His mouth opened and closed like he was trying to speak and couldn’t. He was speechless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Virgil asked, clearly able to still comprehend things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the one that hit him with the spell,” Logan mumbled, looking down at the ground. “I was trying to help Roman when I thought I was being attacked and hit Patton with it instead. I don’t expect either of you to forgive me, but I don’t want you to be mad at each other for something that Virgil didn’t do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked up, seeing both of them trying to comprehend everything. He used this as his moment to leave before they could say anything to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And before Roman’s eyes, Logan teleported away. Gone. Just like Patton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman felt his knees buckle as he fell to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks. He’d messed up. He’d let Virgil take the blame, hadn’t been able to comfort anyone, and now he’s let Logan run off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil turned at the thump, looking to Roman. He noticed the King shaking, his breathing sounding more like shallow gasps of air as his hands pulled at anything they could: his hair, his shirt, anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile! Help!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil ran looking down the hallway. He saw Emile down the hallway turning around with a look of confusion and worry on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need your help, please!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile ran to Virgil before turning and running to Roman’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, whoa,” Emile hushed. “It’s going to be alright. Just try to breathe for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil watched from the doorway as Emile tried to calm Roman down. Roman gradually calmed down, his breathing becoming more stable, although still slightly quicker than normal. Roman looked around in a daze, trying to understand what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile looked up at Virgil and waved him over. Virgil knelt in front of Roman, looking between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Roman seemed to calm down, his attention turned to Virgil before he burst out crying. He nearly tackled Virgil to the ground, hugging him closely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil laid there stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around Roman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s ok,” Virgil hushed. “I’m not upset, I’m just glad you're alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman sniffled, calming down but not moving off Virgil. He almost seemed to snuggle into Virgil more, holding onto him like a small child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what happened exactly?” Emile asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at Emile with sorrow and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Logan told us he was the one who hurt Patton. Then he just left.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Fairytales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The search went on for a week. A few people said they spotted Logan in the remote villages, but when they tried to confront him, he’d vanish again. It was like he didn’t want to be found. Most likely because he wanted to be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil sighed, placing another pin on the large map of the Kingdom. Seven days, fourteen, now fifteen pins. Anytime Logan was seen, they placed a pin on the map where he was seen in hopes of finding a trend. So far, there was nothing to go off of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when do we call it?” Virgil asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned, seeing Roman, Emile and Remy looked up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, when do we call it?” Remy asked, almost offended. “We can’t just give up. He’s our friend.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s making it kinda obvious he wants to be alone,” Virgil frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t said it,” Emile argued. “Maybe he’s just afraid or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear Emile was grasping for any other reason that Logan was evading them at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your eyes and accept it,” Virgil cried out. “He’s avoiding anyone who comes in contact with him. He’s running any time someone tries to talk to him. He wants to be alone, and we should respect that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one wants to be alone, Virge,” Roman frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me what this is? Tell me why he’s avoiding everyone? Why do you think he’s doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil glared at Roman while he waited for an answer. Roman was lost in his thoughts, trying to come up with an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in reality, there wasn’t one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth was that Logan wanted to be alone. He’d cut all communication with Emile and Remy. He was avoiding the guard, the villagers, everyone like it was the plague.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just didn’t want to accept it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He needs someone to help him,” Remy growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s right, Remy,” Roman mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious!” Remy cried, outraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how about we go home and sort this out,” Emile said softly. “We can keep looking, but I think it’s time we give this a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy groaned but caved to Emile. They’d put off the wedding more, although in the next few days, they would set the date and make the final preparations. Something they didn’t need Remy and Emile around for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send Mint when we have a date to find you guys,” Virgil smiled. “Thanks for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emile and Remy nodded. Goodbyes were quick before they left. Virgil and Roman were alone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned to Virgil who sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Losing Patton was one thing, but this is tearing everyone apart,” Virgil mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the King. He smiled as Roman pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we head over and see how Thomas is doing? Take our minds off this,” Roman said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil just nodded. Roman took his hand, guiding him out of the room. They walked together as they left the Palace and began heading towards the outskirts of the village where Violet and Remus had set up the Inn. A few guards tagged along for protection, but it wasn’t entirely needed with the amount of guards helping around the village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they approached the Inn, it was a sight to see. The building was once run down with the windows smashed in and boarded up. The paint was chipped in some spots and non-existant in others. The doors were jammed and the inside was filled with dirt, dust and glass shards. All the furniture was destroyed or rotting from time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the building looked like it was brand new. A layer of pale blue paint coated the outside with white window frames. The area surrounding it, although still recovering, had grass growing back with a few smaller flowers growing in the yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The main doorway was more inviting than prior, with a cobblestone walkway up to a set of double doors. Surrounding the door and walkway was a nice garden with blooming flowers that were planted. A few rose bushes, some lilies, and along the entire walkway were forget-me-nots ranging in blues and purples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up with a smile at Roman, seeing the small smile on the King’s face. They walked up to the door, stepping inside. Inside was just as amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although the entryway was small, it opened up quite nicely. A few couches near a fireplace to the right with a family sitting and talking. Straight ahead, they saw Lily running the reception desk. They walked up to her, meeting her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, hello there your majesty,” she smiled. “Virgil, so nice to see you my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, mom,” Virgil smiled before shaking his head with a chuckled. “Oh it feels weird to say mom again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lily chuckled, smiling. “I’m guessing you two are here for Thomas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, would you be able to direct us to where he is?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe he is with Remus down the hall,” Lily replied. “He’s running a big storytime event with the kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Storytime?” Roman frowned. “Wow. Maybe we can join in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, I won’t stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled as he and Virgil turned to find Thomas and Remus. That’s when they noticed Violet. A small bar and kitchen area was surrounded by tables with a few people eating lunch. Violet looked up from behind the counter and noticed them with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys!” she waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil looked up at Roman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, she’s your sister after all,” Roman said before Virgil got a word out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Ro,” Virgil smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil ran over to chat with his sister. Roman smiled, seeing Virgil happily talking with Violet before turning and wandering down the hallway. He looked at the signs on the door, still amazed at how fast they fixed the place. But the amount of people he’d seen was telling him they had a lot of extra help and people wanting somewhere to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were servers, maids, cooks, people wandering the hallways. Roman had to have seen almost a hundred people since he walked in and it was crazy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached the end of the hallway where a door was opened. He heard his brother’s voice inside, talking to the giggling kids. Roman looked in the doorway, seeing twenty or so kids inside. They were so focused on Remus’ story, listening to him. Roman watched Remus telling the kids the stories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He listened, realizing it was one Patton would always tell them. Little Red Riding Hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She finally reached her grandmother’s house with her little basket of baked goods,” Remus said, skipping around the room much to the kids glee. “She knocked on the door, knock knock knock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Roman replied, trying to sound like a grandmother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the kids giggled, turning to see Roman in the doorway. Remus looked up, nervous at first but smiling at his brother. Roman walked in, sitting on the couch in the back of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus continued his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘It’s me, little Red Riding hood’,” Remus replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Little Red Riding Hood went into her grandmother’s house,” Remus said, pretending to open a door and step inside. “She saw her grandmother tucked in bed with her nightcap and nightgown on. ‘Grandmother, your voice sounds odd,’ she commented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a bit of a cold, deary,” Roman replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids laughed, as Remus stepped towards Roman. Both of them were having a hard time keeping their composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Grandmother, what big ears do you have?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, the better to hear you with, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what big eyes you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The better to see you with, my dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what big teeth you have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The better to eat you with my dear!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Roman jumped at Remus, who pretended to scream and run around the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Help! Wolf!’ Red Riding Hood barely avoided the wolf before running out of the house. A nearby Woodsman heard her cries for help and came to see what was going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is I! The Woodsman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the kids turned as Virgil walked into the room. Virgil grabbed Roman and shoved him to the door as Violet stepped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lumberjack made the wolf spit up grandmother, who was safe,” Remus said, motioning to Violet who quickly caught on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dear Little Red Riding Hood, are you alright?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘I’m alright now, grandmother. I was so scared.’ As her grandmother comforted Little Red Riding Hood, the woodsman took the wolf off to the forest, where he wasn’t seen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the kids cheered as Virgil pushed Roman towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what lessons do we think Little Red Riding Hood learned today?” Remus asked the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bunch of hands shot into the air and waved around frantically. Remus pointed towards one, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to trust strange people in the forest!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, what else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to strangers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice one, anyone else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you're in trouble, find an adult!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get distracted and only go where you're supposed to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are great, all these ideas are amazing,” Remus smiled. “We’ll use these ideas to stay safe, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” the kids cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Now, go find your parents and remember, stay away from scary strangers,” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kids jumped to their feet to return to their parents and were now gathering outside to meet them. Roman walked up to Remus with a smile and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pat’s story?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it would be nice, after everything,” Remus mumbled. “I know we didn’t get along, but I still cared about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ro!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman turned as Thomas ran up to him from where he stood with Virgil and Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus and Violet are so much fun! I get to help with the stories and play fun games and stuff with them all the time,” Thomas grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Sounds like a fun week,” Roman smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to come back to the Palace?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman watched the smile disappear off the boy’s face instantly at the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to now, if you don’t want to,” Roman sighed. “If you want to stay a little longer, I suppose you could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss me?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, kiddo,” Roman smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll come home with you for a bit,” Thomas smiled. “But I want to come back here again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the weekend sound?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Roman smiled, looking up at Remus and Violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go pack your bag up,” Violet smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas followed Violet and Virgil out of the room. Roman turned back to Remus, who watched them leave. He turned to his brother with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any news on Logan?” Remus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re letting him go for now,” Roman sighed. “He’s avoiding everyone, and we think it’s for the best we let him come back on his own terms. If he wants to, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will come back eventually,” Remus sighed, walking up to Roman. He placed a hand on Roman’s shoulder, smiling at him comfortingly. “Everyone copes with things differently, and will take different amounts of time to accept things. Logan will be back, I know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman smiled, hugging Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus led Roman back to the entryway, finding everyone else gathered and ready to head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember, you are all welcome here anytime you want,” Violet smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same for all of you in the Palace,” Virgil replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone said their goodbyes before they went their separate ways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. I do and Adieu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman ran his fingers through his hair, his nerves kicking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you stop it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile knocked Roman’s hands away from his head, groaning as he attempted to brush his hair back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m nervous, I’m sorry,” Roman moaned. “I can’t help it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiddle with this if you're nervous,” Emile grumbled, handing the King the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman proceeded to flip the ring around in his fingers as Emile adjusted his suit. A simple golden ring with “R&amp;V” engraved on the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now leave your hair alone, please,” Emile pleaded. “For my sanity, just leave it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, geez,” Roman sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, we should get you out there,” Emile said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman nodded and followed Emile out of the room. They walked into the throne room, looking around. People were gathered, finding their seats. Roman couldn’t help the grin on his face as he looked around. He walked up to the front of the room as people were instructed to find their seats. He noticed the two crowns before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to Emile and handed him the ring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All rise!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman turned as everyone stood. The doors opened and Virgil stood in the doorway. Violet and Thomas walked the aisle with their flower petals, smiling at each other before moving so Thomas stood near Roman and Violet opposite. Remy stepped up next to Violet, smiling at them all and Virgil walked down the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the moment Roman had been dreaming of. No one would mess this up, this was happening. And he was overjoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman looked to Virgil as he stood across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may be seated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled at Virgil as everyone sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are here today to join these two in marriage, and to crown them as your Kings.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman took Virgil’s hands, smiling down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you, King Roman, take Virgil to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, in hardship and ease, to love and cherish forever more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.” Roman nodded, placing the ring on Virgil’s finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Do you, Virgil, take Roman to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in joy and sorrow, in hardship and ease, to love and cherish forever more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Virgil smiled, placing his ring on Roman’s finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Virgil, do you agree to take your place on the throne next to Roman, becoming ruler of the Kingdom, to protect and serve the people with honour and pride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowns were carefully set on each other's heads. They smiled at each other, holding hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any reason these two should not be wed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If not, it is with great honour, I pronounce you husband and husband. And I present the new Kings of the Kingdom!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Roman pulled Virgil into a kiss, and he quickly returned it. As they pulled away, they turned and held their hands in the air as they looked around the cheering crowd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman couldn’t help the smile on his face as turned back to Virgil. It faded as he noticed the concern on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back of the room, do you see him?” Virgil whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman turned, scanning the back wall. There, just to the left of the doorway. He just stood there, smiling at them while he clapped with the crowd. Roman turned, noting that Emile and Remy noticed him too. They were splitting to wander around the crowd to grab him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd began moving, people coming to congratulate the two. They enjoyed it, but they didn’t see what happened to Emile and Remy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I could have your attention!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman turned, seeing Remy near the throne.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We ask for the throne room to be cleared out now!” Remy called out. “Anyone who has been invited to the afterparty, it will be occuring in the ballroom. Your invitation will be checked at the entry. Please find your way there.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As people began to move again, Remy waved Roman and Virgil to him. They found their way to him before being led to a side room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you find him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Remy flinched. “I don’t think he’s happy about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman frowned as Remy opened a door. They stepped inside, finding an odd scene before them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Emile had pinned Logan to the wall and was holding him there. Logan clearly wasn’t happy about it and was trying to get away. Although the part that upset Roman was that Logan was practically pleading Emile to let him go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Virgil cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan’s eyes landed on Roman and Virgil before he went quiet and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He tried to leave, and I-” Emile started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he wanted to leave, then let him,” Roman frowned. “I’m not going to force him to stay if he doesn’t want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emile!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Emile flinched, stepping away from Logan. Logan looked up at Roman, realizing the King was worried but trying to hide it. He looked away, ready to leave again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you leave,” Roman spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked up, expecting anger and rage from the King. He was met with sorrow and hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to know,” Roman said softly, stepping towards Logan. “Why did you leave? Why are you avoiding us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked away, avoiding the gazes that were now on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were mad at me,” Logan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mad for what?” Roman questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mad because of what I did. It was my fault and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to stop you there,” Roman interjected. “I don’t blame you for what happened, Lo. I don’t think any of us do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan looked up at Roman, now confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What you did was an accident,” Roman continued. “You didn’t mean to hurt anyone, you meant to save me. It’s unfortunate and upsetting with how things ended, but I’m not mad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan simply nodded, staying silent. Roman stepped towards Logan, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything, I would have been more upset if you kept it from us,” Roman said. “But you told us, and we wanted nothing more than to find you and comfort you. We get that it’s hard, but you shouldn’t have to go through this alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just thought you would be mad,” Logan mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not mad,” Roman sighed. “If you want, you can leave and we’ll leave you alone. Or you could stay here in the Palace with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or come back to the cabin and Emile and I,” Remy added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan flinched as Remy spoke. He looked up at Roman and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I stay here?” he asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Roman smiled. “Do you want to be at the party? Or you could go and do your own thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d rather not go to the party,” Logan mumbled. “If that’s alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Roman smiled. “Your room is still here, and the library is free range for you too. We’ll leave you be, and don’t be afraid to come find us if you need us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logan nodded. Roman released his hand and turned. Remy, Emile and Virgil left the room, and Roman was followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to Logan, worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smiled at him and nodded before walking after the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It might be different now, but this was his home. This was his family. But he still needed time. He wasn’t entirely ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a paper and pen and wrote out a quick note for Roman. He signed it before wandering to find Roman’s room. He pinned the note on the door and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooner or later, he’d come back. But it would be on his terms, when he is ready to be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he left again. Leaving only his words</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Roman,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, but I still need time. I’m leaving again, but I’ll return soon. I just need more time to come to terms with everything and get a grasp on the situation. I know you want to help and comfort me, but I just want to be alone. You can help me by not looking for me. I’ll come back when I’m ready.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Until then, this is goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>~Logan</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Onwards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals <br/>Sorry about the chapters being slow, the author and I have been really busy with stuff in our personal lives,<br/>I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter.</p><p>-Kikcatdance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The party was over, with people now cleaning up. Emile and Remy departed for the cabin while the sun set below the horizon. Violet and Remus agreed to let Thomas come and stay with them for a few extra days so Roman and Virgil could have some time to themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, it didn’t start off as happy cheery as they hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Logan’s note on the bedroom door, and they didn’t know how to respond. At first, Virgil was considering contacting Remy and Emile to help find him. It was only when Roman pointed out that Logan did say he wanted to be alone. Roman wanted to give him the time he needed to recover, and Virgil just agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d eventually told Emile and Remy he was gone, but they’d wait until the time felt right. For now, they’d just relax and rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas was enjoying spending time at the Inn. Lily, Violet and Remus hired Terrence to come work as the head chef, so Talyn and Joan were around all the time. Thomas enjoyed it and spent most of his time playing with them. He’d play games of tag and hide’n’seek with the other kids who came to stay at the Inn, and he enjoyed every minute of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet helped her mother run the Inn while helping Remus run the Tavern. She would cover for him while he ran his storytime events, and provide the extra help around meal times. Sure, it wasn’t the farm that she grew up on and was so used to, but it was a new start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It meant she was with her mother, and near her brother for regular visits. It meant that she was able to build a new friendship with Remus. She enjoyed his company, even seeing his true personality coming out. His more dirty sense of humour had to be monitored around the kids, but he’d let go when it was just the two of them. And somehow Violet found it funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus’ Storytime became a well-known event around the area. People would come to the Inn from the neighbourhood just so their kids could listen and participate. Some adults even began sitting in and listening to the stories as well. Remus felt a sense of achievement after being the “evil brother” compared to Roman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he had his own purpose in the world, and he was proud of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something Remus always wanted to do. And after a month of working at the Inn, his role became more of an owner as they were able to hire more workers. He, Violet and Lily sat in the back room, just talking and enjoying each others company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to ask about something,” Remus spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away,” Violet smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded, knowing he wanted to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know if I’d be able to take some time off,” Remus explained. “I know we just opened and stuff, but everything seems to be settling here. We’ve got more than enough staff, and I’m only really running to Storytime sessions. But those stories I tell are other peoples’ stories. I was hoping that I could travel the Kingdom and be able to come back with my own stories, my own adventures. You know, be able to change things up instead of telling the same stories over and over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That kinda sounds like fun,” Violet smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I could find other stories, not just fairy tales,” Remus smiled. “I could do like a ghost story night once a week, which will draw a different crowd. There are so many different things I could do if I had the stories for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it sounds like a marvelous idea,” Lily smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I come along, Remus?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus looked to her, seeing the determination in her eyes. He looked to her mother for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s old enough to make choices for herself, it’s up to you,” Lily smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Ree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not,” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet cheered, throwing her hands in the air excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned as Thomas walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing much, kiddo,” Remus smiled. “Just planning some stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’cha planning?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Remus and I are going to take some time off to do some adventuring,” Violet smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, exploring the Kingdom and stuff?” Thomas asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much,” Remus smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come? Please please please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus bit his lip, looking to Violet for help. She shrugged, unsure. They couldn’t tell the boy yes, not without Roman’s permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll need to talk to Roman about that first, Thomas,” Remus sighed. “He’s your guardian, so he makes the call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might still be here! I’ll go find him!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Remus flinched as Thomas turned and ran off. He sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Remus?” Violet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how Roman would take the idea,” Remus mumbled. “I don’t think he entirely trusts me yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Thomas can’t come, he can’t come,” Violet shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll have plenty of chances in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded as they walked out to the lobby. Remus looked up, hearing Thomas’s voice. He was practically pulling the King over to them, jumping around with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this I hear about an adventure?” Roman asked, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remus and I were going to take some time to do our own thing,” Violet smiled. “Explore the Kingdom, find some new stories, make our own, that type of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you wanna go with them, Thomas?” Roman smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, can I go? I’ll be careful and I’ll do whatever they say,” Thomas begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked up at Remus, watching his brother avert his eyes away. Roman smiled, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do you think you’ll be gone for?” Roman asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned back, a little shocked that his brother would consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A month or so,” Remus shrugged. “Not long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman nodded, considering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’d keep him safe and sound, bringing him back in one piece, right?” Roman frowned. “He is the heir after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’d risk my own life to protect his,” Remus replied, speaking as if it wasn’t even a question to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman looked down at Thomas, seeing the boy’s excitement. Roman smiled and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, he can go,” Roman said. “I’ll provide anything you need, weapons, supplies, anything. Just ask for it and it will be there. When do you plan on leaving?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next weekend?” Remus questioned, looking at Violet who nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, have a list for when I come to pick Thomas up next, and I’ll have everything set for you when you come to get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus smiled, seeing Thomas jumping for joy. With that, Roman had to excuse himself for his royal duties, leaving Thomas with them for the weekend as planned. Of course, Thomas wanted nothing more than to plan their adventure, which is how the spent majority of the weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the two in the Enchanted Forest, life was like it was decades before. When it was just Remy and Emile, alone in their cabin. Before Logan came into the picture. They still worried about him, but they had faith he was strong enough to handle himself. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of the forest, and each other’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d visit the Palace every once and a while to check in on them. Emile offered to train Virgil with his powers, but Virgil refused. He wanted to wait for Logan to return, the sorcerer already having promised to train him in time. Virgil knew enough basic spells to defend himself, and Roman if needed, and he was happy with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that just left Remy and Emile to worry about themselves and their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the Kingdom found a period of peace. No big battles. No one is trying to take over. Just peace and tranquility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, but hardly anyone noticed. Only the bartender. The man walked in and sat near the end of the bar. By himself, as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as always?” the bartender asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just some water today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender nodded, sliding a glass of ice water to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man might have seemed odd in a larger community, but here, he fit in. His attire was almost completely black. A black vest with leather pants and matching boots. A belt was around his  waist with a few daggers and a small pouch of unknown items. A cloak always sat on his shoulders, hiding him away. The hood was up and covered half his face in it’s shadow. The other half was covered with a bandana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pulled the bandana down, taking a sip of his water. He set it back on the counter, scanning the room. A few people out in the early evening hours. Just the time he liked. Quiet enough to relax, yet not dead silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up, pulling his mask up as the bartender walked over to him. No one ever saw his face when he was out. Nor did they know who he was to begin with. And he kept it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want anything to eat?” the bartender asked. “You normally do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good today, thanks,” he replied. “I think that’ll be all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender nodded, turning away again. The man quickly finished his glass, setting a few coins on the counter before leaving again. As he walked out, a taller, more well built man walked in. He bumped into the taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch where you're going,” the taller man snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies,” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at me when you're talking, bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man spun him around, knocking his hood down. The taller man backed away as the other’s eyes lit up bright blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not touch me,” he growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller turned and walked away without another word. He quickly pulled his hood up and walked out without another word. His eyes glowed for another moment before dying off again. He sighed, shaking his head as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just another normal day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.<br/>For quick updates, I have another story in the progress that will be uploaded soon. As for this series, there are more stories I can write to build on the story more. It could be writing out some of Logan's journals, continued the adventure with Remus, Violet and Thomas, or even going with what's happening to Logan now.<br/>Either way, if you'd like to see more of this series, let me know what you'd like most. Or even your own suggestions too.</p><p>-Sweetheart114</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>